El pasado siempre nos alcanza
by Titi25
Summary: Tras la desaparición y rescate de una niña en Dallas-Texas, el FBI logra relacionar el caso con otras desapariciones. El equipo de la UAC es invitado a interrogar al sospechoso y lograr conectarlo con el resto de posibles víctimas. El caso se complica tras descubrir que el sospechoso no es el único responsable. La vida de uno de los agentes termina en grave peligro.
1. Prefacio

**Nota del Autor:** La historia se ubica a continuación del episodio "The Gathering" y será obsoleta después de la transmisión del capítulo siguiente. Se inspira en el diálogo entre Hotchner y Reid (a propósito de la negociación de rehenes) donde le dice "_Para mí, claramente, esto es por Maeve". _Tocará, a su vez, varios temas que se presentan en diferentes episodios de las 8 temporadas aireadas. El prefacio muestra parte del desenlace del fanfic y espero que a algún lector le llame la atención al mirarlo ;).

**Aviso:** Criminal Minds y los personajes representados en el espectáculo no me pertenecen… Y obviamente, no gano nada con ésta publicación.

.:**:.

_El cielo, el infierno y el mundo entero, están en nosotros._

_Henry F. Amiel_

.:**:.

**.:*Prefacio*:.**

La primera vez que Spencer Reid presenció la escena de un crimen había ido en compañía de Jason Gideon y Derek Morgan. Su mentor nunca había intentado mantenerlo al margen de las situaciones desagradables que implicaría su trabajo, y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Su confianza en el muchacho era total.

Cuando lo reclutó de la academia y movió todos los hilos burocráticos que necesitó para lograr las excepciones y su ingreso a la unidad, estaba convencido del gran potencial que traía al equipo: _Un diamante en bruto._

_El tiempo le daría la razón._

Aquella mañana de agosto, Gideon condujo a Reid por el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos y lo mantuvo a su lado hasta traspasar las cintas amarillas. Derek Morgan caminaba por detrás de ellos de manera cautelosa, la mirada escéptica no había abandonado su rostro desde el momento que le expresó a sus superiores sus dudas sobre cómo podía afectar al más joven agente esta primera experiencia con un asesinato real. Tanto Hotchner como Gideon escucharon su preocupación y lo alentaron a dejar que siguiera adelante, _si el genio no podía manejar un cuerpo, era mejor saberlo pronto_.

Habían llegado al lugar del crimen y era el momento de ver si el chico podía aguantar.

A medida que el grupo caminó hasta donde yacía la víctima, el cuerpo se hizo visible. Una mujer morena, identificada como técnico en escenas criminales estaba levemente inclinada a un lado del cadáver, tomando fotografías.

Morgan se puso los guantes mientras caminaba por delante de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Le hizo una señal al chico para que imitara su ejemplo. Gideon, a su pesar, no se molestó en seguirlos, el zorro viejo no tenía intención de tocar nada. Dio un paso al lado del cuerpo y se arrodilló para estudiar la víctima y su entorno. Morgan le siguió pausadamente, quedándose de pie, a su lado, cada neurona de su cerebro estaba concentrada en las indicaciones que daba su jefe, aún así notó que el otro agente estaba inusualmente tranquilo. El moreno levantó su cara e instintivamente volteó en dirección de Reid.

El rostro del más joven agente en la habitación estaba completamente blanco y no había gesticulado ni media palabra, parecía estar paralizado. Derek Morgan tampoco habló, pero tocó el hombro de Gideon para llamarle la atención. El agente más viejo sólo sonrió compasivamente al joven genio y le hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación. Luego habló con Morgan y éste lo siguió.

Nunca olvidaría cuando Morgan le entregó la botella de agua y lo sujetó del hombro por primera vez. Tan acostumbrado como estaba a rehuir al contacto físico con los demás, el gesto de su compañero le resultó reconfortante. Ese día también fue el mismo cuando lo bautizó como "_niño bonito",_ alias que extrañamente no condujo a un debate entre ambos, ni tampoco le pareció ofensivo.

El agente de piel bronceada le contó acerca de su primera escena del crimen, le dijo que era muy joven, cuando aún vivía en Chicago. Le explico que nunca se volvería más fácil pero calmó sus inseguridades garantizándole que ninguna persona en su sano juicio era insensible ante la muerte, que nada de lo que enfrentarían en lo adelante podía compararse a las fotos que había visto en la Academia o en el tablón de consultas. Lo consoló diciendo que con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando._Tenía razón,_ pensó el joven, aquello era parte del trabajo y si no podía soportar hacerlo, entonces no tendría derecho a estar en el FBI.

Después de la breve charla Reid miró con determinación a su colega. Se cuadró de hombros y regresó a Gideon, quien seguía junto al cuerpo. Los dos agentes con más experiencia intercambiaron miradas de reconocimiento, y entonces vieron como el nuevo agente asumió el control del momento.

Estaba preparado para hacerlo y a partir de ese momento ninguna escena del crimen volvió a vencerlo… Ni siquiera cuando se trató de la mujer con quien compartió cien punto cinco días de su vida…

_Pero no contaba con lo que sucedería en este momento…_

...:**:...

Nada lo preparó para ahora, en los breves segundos cuando su mente no lograba un acuerdo con su cuerpo, se sintió inútil y desesperado. Estaba completamente agobiado, lo dominaba algo diferente a los sentimientos que tuvo cuando vio morir a Maeve a manos de Diana. En aquella situación había creído comprender lo que Hotch sintió al perder a Haley, pero no era así… _Ahora lo sabía_… Había en él algo más profundo. Parecía como si de repente alguien hubiese metido la mano en su cuerpo y le estuviera desgarrando el corazón.

Dejó caer la glock. Su corazón latía velozmente. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un mal sueño… Entonces _ella_ susurró su nombre y supo que estaba despierto... Se precipitó hacia su lado y se arrodilló. Le buscó el pulso aunque le temblaban las manos. Dijo su nombre, esperando que no fuera en vano, vio sus ojos abiertos y agradeció en silencio que seguía viva aunque él sabía que debía estar sufriendo. Desabrochó el chaleco y la sintió tensarse con los movimientos. Descubrió la herida y notó la perforación a un costado de su cuerpo.

El sudor le corría por el rostro mientras ella se estremecía con la presión que ejercía sobre la herida abierta. _¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde está esa ambulancia?!_, repitió entre dientes en cuanto escuchó sonar insistentemente su teléfono. No iba a correr a recogerlo y dejarla a su suerte. Él sabía que estaba donde lo necesitaba.

… _Y necesitaba evitar que se desangrara antes que llegara la maldita ambulancia…_

-No quiero morir Spence- Sus palabras lo dejaron casi sin aliento. Una lágrima corría hasta el suelo donde descansaba su cuerpo

-Estarás bien- No estaba seguro si quería convencerla a ella o convencerse él – Ya viene la ayuda, ya vas a estar bien-Volteó a mirar a la puerta, la vista nublada por el persistente humo en toda la casa, el sonido de las sirenas cada vez más cerca.

-Henry…- Murmuró ella y sus ojos regresaron a verla. Intentaba hablar pero tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca. Los labios secos, la mirada rota.

-Shhhh- Acarició su cara con la mano libre. Sentía que los minutos eran una eternidad –No hables… Vas a estar bien… No nos vas a dejar-

Ella trató de levantar su mano para tocarlo, pero el dolor la hizo retroceder. Empezó a sollozar y él volvió a hablarle a susurros… _Calmarla a ella, calmarse él_… Su aliento suave tuvo un efecto más relajante, calentó su cara bañada de lágrimas y cerró los ojos a pesar de las súplicas de él.

-No te rindas- Le imploró, mientras la sujetaba fuerte. Ella no respondió –No me mires… Si no puedes… Pero aprieta mi mano y no me dejes-

Ella parpadeó cuando las lágrimas y el sudor de él alcanzaron su cara. Lo miró a los ojos y gesticuló un par de palabras. Él le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa y dejó fluir su llanto, tenía estrangulada el alma. Ella apretó sus párpados e inhaló un aliento profundo. Volvió a mirarlo e intentó repetir de nuevo las palabras, pero su voz no respondía a sus deseos, y cerró los ojos tras un gemido.

-Yo también…- Le respondió él- Aprieta mi mano y no me dejes- Ahora ella apretó con lo que quedaba de fuerzas, como si de aquel contacto dependiera su existencia entera.

...:**:...

Su respiración se aceleró cuando escuchó la voz del paramédico pidiéndole que se alejara. Se levantó de un salto cuando fue tomado por el brazo y obligado a apartarse de ella. Por primera vez pudo ver el estado en que estaba todo a su alrededor. El charco de sangre, los cuerpos inmóviles y ella luchando por mantenerse viva.

Cuando rompieron su ropa, y empezaron a reanimarla. No podía apartar sus ojos de su cara… Y ella no se movía… "_Para mí, claramente, esto es por Maeve"… _Las palabras que Hotch le había dicho y que lo habían empujado a nueva temeridad.

_No como esto… No para ella…_

Jennifer parpadeo despierta y volteó a mirarlo de un modo extraño. _Mirándolo sin mirar._ El hombre le dijo unas palabras y colocó una intravenosa en su brazo. La gente lo empujaba de un lado a otro, para sacarlo del paso, pero para él todo se resumía en seguir ahí, sin entender lo que había pasado.

Volvió a escuchar un repiqueteo y volteó a buscar la fuente de donde provenía. Se hincó entre dos cuerpos para tomar su móvil y enterrarlo en su bolsillo. Miró de reojo hacia ella y empujó la idea de verla como otro cadáver en la escena.

Se deslizó contra la pared y arrastrándose consiguió el camino hacia la salida, cada respiro difícil de ella dolían como un golpe a sus propias costillas. Todo el mundo gritaba y daba órdenes, pero ya a él nada le importaba. Había visto lo que por su culpa le acababan de hacer y se odiaba por no haberlo impedido…

_No se trataba de Maeve: Ahora se trataba de ella y se trataba de él…_

Todo lo que le había pasado allí había sido por su decisión. Y si la perdía a ella, no importaba lo que fuera de él.

...:**:...

El Agente Derek Morgan ingreso a la casa manteniendo en alto su identificación. Se abrió paso entre los uniformados que iban apareciendo por el camino. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, sin perder de vista los destrozos y rastros de sangre a lo largo del pasillo. Atravesó el corredor a las habitaciones y tropezó con uno de los forenses que evaluaban la escena. Murmuró algunas palabras de disculpa y siguió en línea recta hasta encontrar el rostro familiar del Dr. Spencer Reid.

El agente de piel morena observó de primera mano la escena que causaba la mueca de dolor en la cara del otro hombre. El suelo teñido por un líquido espeso, color carmesí, derramado por debajo de los cuerpos que yacían como resultado de aquella búsqueda infernal.

Estiró su mano para capturar el antebrazo de su amigo, quien en un rápido reflejo logró evadirse del agarre. Se detuvo para verlo pasar, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando dentro de la habitación.

...:**:...

Había alcanzado la mitad de la escalera cuando se encontró cara a cara con Spencer. La mujer, claramente envuelta por la conversación activa en su móvil se detuvo a la espera que el hombre le cediera el paso, en cambio, tuvo que retroceder dos peldaños para permitirle seguir a él.

Se quedó callada, considerando llamarle la atención, pero se contuvo al notar cuan ausente se veía. Con una mirada sombría, Alex Blake recorrió el camino del joven agente hasta que atravesó la puerta y lo perdió de vista. Regresó su atención a la voz al otro lado del teléfono y siguió andando hasta el piso más alto de la vivienda, con destino a la habitación que custodiaba Derek Morgan. Metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó a su compañero para evaluar los daños.

Dando un rápido vistazo pudo distinguir el rostro desencajado de Jennifer Jareau.

...:**:...

Quería más que cualquier cosa alejarse de aquella casa. Siguió a pie por el corredor sacando de su camino a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y la salida. Instintivamente fue abriendo los broches del chaleco azul, hasta que logró arrancarlo de su cuerpo y arrojarlo a un lado del todoterreno negro aparcado sobre la acera.

Se apartó unos pasos de la camioneta y contempló la obscuridad a su alrededor. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de inmediato las sacó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tomó una profunda respiración y dejó caer los hombros cuando exhaló. Dio dos pasos adelante y se volvió al vehículo para aferrarse al capó con ambas manos. Desvió su mirada de nuevo en dirección de la casa y una ola de nauseas lo golpeó, el olor metálico del líquido rojo salpicado en su rostro comenzaba a agobiarlo.

Lo rodeaba el silencio. Ensimismado como estaba ni siquiera escuchaba las voces a su alrededor… Quizás esta fue una habilidad ganada con el tiempo, la que lo ayudó a bloquear cualquier sonido y concentrarse en lo esencial… _Enfoque… _Era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento… _su ausencia de enfoque fue lo que condujo a ese desastre._

Inconscientemente frotó las manos en la cara, y entonces estaba allí: Sangre… Sangre en sus manos… Sangre de alguien inocente… Sangre inocente que lo llenaba de culpas…

...:**:...

Aaron Hotchner no se preocupó por las macetas rotas. La calle angosta y llena de coches patrullas no tenía mucho espacio para aparcar. Dejó las llaves en el encendido y se unió a Rossi en su escalada a la escena del crimen.

Aún a esa distancia logró distinguir la figura desgarbada de Reid. Inclinado sobre el todoterreno, ajeno a las sirenas y luces que invadían el pequeño barrio.

Los agentes con más experiencia cruzaron sus miradas y siguieron al interior de la vivienda, ya habría tiempo para tratar con el joven genio. Corrieron por las escaleras y se unieron a sus compañeros.

Había tanta sangre, humo, pólvora y una insoportable mezcla de olores. El dolor marcado en todas las caras… La ruptura… La desgracia.

...:**:...

La respiración de Penélope García era bastante irregular. Cerró de un golpe la pantalla activa en su ordenador y con las manos temblorosas pulsó varios comandos en su panel de control. Escuchó atenta la marcación, orando porque Reid recogiera rápidamente a su llamado.

Varios pitidos y ninguna respuesta la hicieron remarcar: Una, dos, tres veces más… Intentó con Morgan, quien tampoco respondió. Conteniendo su agitación pulsó el botón que hacía sonar todos los móviles del equipo, cualquiera que le hablara era mejor que quedarse en la oscuridad.

Finalmente fue Blake quien le respondió. A medida que hablaban recorría en círculos la habitación entera, rodeando su pequeño espacio, entre las pantallas y la puerta a medio abrir.

Su sonrisa brillante fue borrada de su rostro, dando paso a más preocupación… Escenas de mutilación y muerte corrieron como fotogramas por su mente… Las manos apretadas en puños… Sus coloridas uñas encajadas en la piel.

Lo peor de quedarse en su oficina, lejos de su equipo, no era estar consciente de todo el riesgo que corrían, sino saber que, inevitablemente, algún día podrían resultar lastimados… _Y tal vez, jamás volverlos a ver…_

_Esperanza… era una posibilidad a la que no podía renunciar…_

.:**:.

_La esperanza hace que el naufrago agite sus brazos en medio de las aguas, aún cuando no vea tierra por ningún lado._

_Ovidio_


	2. Día 1: (I) Comienza la Partida

.:**:.

**I. Comienza la partida**

_Cuántas muertes más serán necesarias para darnos cuenta que ya han sido demasiadas._

_Bob Marley_

.:**:.

**Quantico, Virginia.**

**4 días antes**

Rostros jóvenes y entusiastas seguían con gran interés los movimientos de dos hombres en el cuadrilátero. El sudor corría por las frentes de ambos luchadores, cayendo a torrentes sobre sus ojos. Al principio parecía tratarse de un combate de demostración. Habían practicado llaves de desequilibrio e inmovilización y algunos golpes de puño cerrado y patada, pero en la medida que avanzaban los minutos, la pelea parecía volverse más seria.

_Los sonidos de fatiga y esfuerzo antecedían cada nueva acción. Y la participación del público iba desde alentadoras frases hasta abucheos. _

Un golpe con la palma de la mano al cuerpo del más joven peleador resonó en todo el gimnasio, haciendo que algunos de los presentes cubrieran sus ojos con la mano. La sonrisa retorcida del agente de piel oscura y un par de maldiciones de la boca de su adversario dieron cuenta al público que todo estaba bajo control.

Los dos contrincantes eran obstinados, y desde luego, ninguno tenía pensado darse por vencido.

Sin dar tiempo a más respiros, el fornido moreno tomó ventaja del otro luchador y le torció el brazo izquierdo en la espalda. Confiado de su éxito aflojó un poco el agarre, y en el descuido, el otro hombre_, que era un diestro natural,_ aprovechó su oportunidad para dar primero un codazo directo al estómago y de seguido lo tomó por el antebrazo hasta conseguir derrumbarlo en la alfombra, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Precioso muchacho!- Alentó el Agente Morgan tumbado en la alfombra azul - ¿Sabes que hay una diferencia entre pelear con las reglas y jugar sucio?- Logró sentarse a duras penas - ¿Pero dónde rayos aprendiste a pelear así?-

-¿Te olvidas que fui un niño prodigio en un instituto público de Las Vegas?- Replicó entre dientes y con la respiración entrecortada- Yo no ganaba, pero sabía como pelear- Se encogió de hombros y se puso a andar

Jadeando y con el cuerpo entumecido, Morgan se incorporó desde el suelo, manteniendo sus manos sobre la cadera –Este es un ejemplo de porque no hay que perder de vista al sospechoso hasta tenerlo bien esposado –Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y colega mientras dirigía su discurso a los jóvenes cadetes –¡Nunca subestimen al adversario!– Dio un guiñó a una de las chicas en uniforme deportivo que claramente había venido apostando por él

-¡Hey Morgan!…- Reid alzó la voz desde la esquina a la que se había movido para recuperar sus pertenencias -¡Tenemos un caso!-

-Damas y caballeros- El Agente Derek Morgan habló ahora con la autoridad correspondiente- ¡La sesión de entrenamiento de hoy ha finalizado!-

...:**:...

Jennifer Jareau se disculpó con sus colegas de la División de Antiterrorismo cuando tuvo que dar por terminada su participación en la reunión. El mensaje en su móvil señalaba que debía regresar a la unidad.

La Agente Jordan Todd la acompañó hasta la puerta y ambas mujeres se estrecharon las manos con el compromiso de retomar el trabajo lo más pronto posible. JJ se dirigió al elevador y cuando sus puertas se abrieron se consiguió con Alex Blake, quien acudía a atender el mismo llamado.

...:**:...

El rebote acompasado de sus incómodos zapatos indicaba su recorrido hacia el salón de conferencias. Mentalmente repasó los detalles del caso que estaba preparando para su presentación, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea.

Consciente como estaba de la orden recibida para reunir a "_sus_ _muchachos"_ imaginó en ese momento que un montón de desgracias podían estar pasando.

_Apenas terminó el fin de semana, uno muy tranquilo, para variar, y eso quiere decir que no tenemos que pensar en los asesinos en serie que aterrorizan a las personas, ¿no es así?... _Sacudió la cabeza con determinación… _Concéntrate García…_ Tragó grueso y se intentó calmar… _Piensa en los ositos pandas… Los ositos pandas son tan adorables…_ Susurró para sí misma sin perder el paso.

_Siempre una Emergencia. Cada horripilante historia que acababa en manos del equipo es una aventura salvaje para detener otro abominable ejemplo de la descomposición humana_… _Piensa en los ositos pandas, tiernos y bellos ositos panda… _Se repitió.

El paso redoblado no parecía ayudar mucho, pero igual insistió en mantener el ritmo hasta llegar al final de la escalera. Al tomar la pasarela pudo escuchar el otro par de pisadas que venían siguiéndola, _¡bueno, no seré la última en llegar!.._. Se consoló.

Cuando se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta abierta, el más alto de los hombres que venían por detrás de ella estuvo a punto de derribarla. El moreno en la zaga los rescató del traspié al sujetarlos con sus manos evitándoles la caída –¡Tranquilo muchacho, vas a estropear a mi chica!-

-¡Buenos días!- El par de palabras resonaron fuerte y claro en los oídos de los recién llegados, haciéndolos silenciar de forma automática – García, Agentes Reid. Morgan- El trío volvió su mirada en dirección de la voz de Erin Strauss –Gracias por unirse a nosotros- La mujer arqueó una ceja y señalo las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa redonda

-Buenos días Señora- Cada cual respondió a su estilo.

A pesar de la invitación, Penélope se quedó clavada debajo del marco de la puerta, en tanto que Derek se deslizó junto a Rossi, y Reid ocupó el asiento vacío entre la Agente Blake y JJ, para así dar inicio a la sesión informativa de la unidad.

...:**:...

- Hemos recibido esta mañana una llamada directa de la oficina de Patrick Jackson-

- ¿El Procurador General de Texas? – Reid Levantó su dedo anular mientras interrumpía la exposición

-Eso iba a informarles, pero ya veo que lo recuerdan- Prosiguió la Jefa Strauss con el asentimiento de la mayor parte del equipo – Bien, el Procurador Jackson ha solicitado con urgencia la investigación de una serie de secuestros ocurridos en Texas-

-¿De cuantos secuestros estamos hablando?- Intervino ahora Derek Morgan

-Hasta el momento se ha informado de cuatro, contando a la última víctima, María López- Tomó la palabra Dave Rossi ante la mirada expectante del resto de sus colegas

- Aunque el número podría aumentar- Señaló contrita Strauss- Todo depende de lo que ustedes logren obtener del sospechoso

-¿Quiere decir que ya hay un sospecho en custodia?- A pesar de la notable reticencia de Blake ante la presencia de Erin Strauss, su espíritu de compromiso con la unidad se antepuso

-Se activó la alerta Amber (*) tras el último secuestro confirmado- Comenzó Reid a recitar en voz alta los datos obtenidos a través de su lectura manual del caso -Después de la difusión del retrato robot del sujeto y la foto de la víctima, se encontró un vídeo en un cajero automático próximo al lugar del secuestro, el cual se mostró igualmente en los medios. Con estos datos se logró coger el captor y rescatar a la niña María López- Apoyó su mentón en el pulgar de la mano y cubrió sus labios con los nudillos -¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?-

-Tenemos que interrogar al sujeto y confirmar su participación en los otros secuestros- Esta vez fue Aaron Hotchner quien sirvió la información.

.:**:.

**II. TIEMPO DE VUELO**

**Una hora después de la reunión.**

**Vuelo con destino: Dallas, Texas**

.:**:.

-Así que básicamente este hombre es un fantasma- Morgan recapituló lo aprendido acerca del sospecho durante los primeros minutos de vuelo –Tenemos un hombre de descendencia hispana, de unos veinte y tantos o treinta y pocos, con un peso y estatura promedio, del cual no existe ningún registro que nos indique quién es, y que además hay que conectarlo… O distanciarlo de los demás secuestros que vayan denunciando…-

-¿El reto es construir un perfil de forma inversa?- El rostro de Blake estaba fijo sobre unas pocas notas que había realizado mientras discutían –Partir del sospechoso: Estudiar sus técnicas y métodos, hasta llegar a la victimologia y obtener en el proceso los elementos para llevarlo a la admisión de los crímenes cometidos-

-¡No será tan sencillo, nunca lo es!- Se quejó JJ, siendo realista

-El sujeto tiene clara su preferencia en cuanto a la raza, también con la edad, oscilan entre los doce y dieciséis años- Señaló Rossi desde su asiento junto al pasillo, a la derecha de Blake –Tenemos que trabajar como siempre, apoyándonos en la evidencia. Si realmente ha secuestrado a estos niños tenemos que establecer los vínculos de forma precisa y lograr descubrir qué hizo con ellos-

-… O donde están- La voz estrangulada de JJ surgió de nuevo desde la parte posterior del Jet

_-De acuerdo con los registros que llegan desde la comisaría de Arlington, Dallas y Tarrant, las familias del resto de potenciales víctimas se acercaron a las oficinas de policía a colocar la denuncia de desaparición en cuanto vieron la Alerta Amber- La cara de la tecnológica se asomaba por las pantallas del Jet, durante la ronda informativa en el vuelo –Al parecer, había una clara coincidencia entre el retrato robot de la persona que tomó a la pequeña María López con alguien que estuvo en contacto con sus hijos desaparecidos, poco antes del último día que los vieran. Ninguno de esos padres había denunciado la desaparición de los chicos porque pensaron que simplemente habían huido de casa – Penélope movía sus dedos en el teclado frente a ella_

-¿Un niño desaparece y su familia ni siquiera considera ir a la comisaría a denunciarlo?- La cara de amargura de Morgan no tardó en mostrarse

- Lamentablemente es muy posible – Se adelantó Reid en aclarar -De acuerdo con el Centro Nacional de Información Criminal, el secuestro forma parte de menos del dos por ciento de todos los crímenes violentos contra jóvenes reportados a la policía. Y como el veinticuatro por ciento de estos casos terminan resultando en niños que escapan voluntariamente de su hogar, muchos padres no reparan en denunciar - Levantó su mirada para notar la cara de disgusto de todos.

-Eso es cruel- Replicó JJ

_-Los padres de las otras potenciales víctimas reportadas desde el secuestro de María López tenían en común ser de clase media y con muchos hijos, y al parecer estos chicos desaparecidos eran "los niños problema" de cada familia- Puntualizó García_

-En las familias de clase media promedio ambos padres se ven obligados a trabajar, lo cual los convierte en padres ausentes del hogar– Expuso Hotch con su acostumbrada serenidad –Al encontrarse tanto tiempo fuera, muchos de ellos delegan en sus hijos mayores el cuidado de los más pequeños y esa situación degenera en un conflicto de rol entre padres e hijos-

-Y en otros casos puede llevar a la rebeldía de alguno de los hermanos menores ante la figura de autoridad del hermano mayor- Completó Reid

_-Chicos, la cifra se ha elevado a siete- Anunció García con cierta molestia_

-Sigue profundizando en la investigación– Exigió Hotchner – Concéntrate en las fechas de los secuestros, busca ferias itinerantes, actividades académicas, registros escolares, registros médicos, finanzas de la familia. Tenemos que estar seguros que todos los casos que están llegando coinciden en el modus operandi del secuestro de María López. Revisa también cuerpos sin identificar, extiende el radio de búsqueda a las ciudades y Estados vecinos– Caminó por el pasillo y tomó asiento junto a JJ-Envíanos cuanto antes todo lo que consigas de utilidad para nosotros- Tenemos al sospecho en custodia, estamos creando un perfil en base a la victimología conocida… Ahora lo único que necesitamos es esclarecer o conectar el resto de los crímenes al sujeto-

_-Sí señor- Sonrío Garcia- PG, cambio y fuera– Y las pantallas regresaron al fondo azul y el escudo de la agencia._

-Falta casi una hora para llegar, lo mejor será descansar- Recomendó el Jefe de la unidad a todos sus colegas -No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos trabajando-

**..:*:..**

**REFERENCIAS**

*** Alerta Amber:** Es una asociación voluntaria entre las agencias policíacas, las emisoras de radio, televisión, y las agencias de transporte. Se basa en el mismo concepto empleado para alertar al público de una emergencia climatológica seria. Durante una Alerta AMBER, el Sistema de Alerta de Emergencias (EAS, por sus siglas en inglés), emite una descripción del niño secuestrado y del presunto secuestrador. El objetivo es llamar de inmediato la atención de toda la comunidad a la búsqueda y el regreso a salvo de un niño secuestrado.


	3. Dia 1: (II) Conociendo a Jhon Doe

..:*:..

**III. DIA 1 **

"_**Jhon Doe" (**_**EL HOMBRE SIN NOMBRE)**

**EDIFICIO SEDE FBI **

**(DALLAS, TEXAS)**

_Hay que guardarse bien de un agua silenciosa, de un perro silencioso y de un enemigo silencioso._

_Proverbio Judio_

..:*:..

Dave Rossi y Aaron Hotchner se encontraban justo al frente de la ventana que revelaba al sospechoso. El hombre a quien llamaban "_Jhon Doe",_ a falta de cualquier registro o identificación posible, permanecía a solas, sentado y esposado a la mesa del cuarto de interrogatorios. Fue acusado de un secuestro, pero se le consideraba implicado en otras desapariciones. Probablemente un asesino, traficante de personas o depredador sexual.

Desde su arresto, no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Escuchó sus derechos y consintió en ellos: Sin abrir la boca. Se tomó bastante en serio el no decir algo en su contra.

"_Jhon"_ no tenía la apariencia que la gente piensa cuando se les menciona la palabra "delincuente", su facha iba más con la de una persona que inspira confianza. Era un tipo bien vestido, de mirada deslumbrante, agradable y atlético. Si alguno de ellos se hubiese tropezado con él en la calle habrían continuado su camino sin tener la más mínima sospecha. Daba escalofríos pensar que detrás de tanta comodidad se escondía un criminal.

...:**:...

Era cuestión de tiempo _y estrategia_ el inicio del interrogatorio. No había premuras, el Fiscal tenía un "caso", pero la meta de los miembros de la unidad de análisis de conducta no era otra que descubrir la magnitud de la tragedia: Revelar la verdad y entregar los hechos en manos del sistema de justicia.

...:**:...

Jennifer Jareau y Spencer Reid se encontraban de pie, frente al tablero electrónico ubicado en el salón adjunto al cuarto de interrogatorios. Ambos agentes trabajaban en catalogar la información que Penélope García había obtenido a través de sus búsquedas.

En la mesa situada a sus espaldas, Derek Morgan y Alex Blake acababan de incorporarse a la faena del otro par de colegas, una vez finalizadas las entrevistas a María López y su familia. Hurgaban en los expedientes de personas desconocidas que les habían proporcionado la morgue local, así como las denuncias de desaparición que surgieron tras la difusión del Alerta Amber.

A estas alturas de la investigación el equipo estaba bastante convencido que el sospechoso era responsable de una serie de desapariciones y asesinatos de jóvenes de ambos sexos. Ellos tenían un perfil, también tenían un culpable.

-¡García, acabo de enviarte una lista de muertes sospechosas que coinciden con las preferencias según el perfil!- Advirtió Alex Blake a través del altavoz

_-¡Lo tengo!- Respondió la efervescente mujer al otro lado de la línea –¿Qué hago con ellos?-_

-Compara sus rostros a través del programa de reconocimiento facial- Explicó la mujer intercambiando miradas con su colega de piel bronceada

_-¿Con quienes debo compararlos?-_

-El registro de personas desaparecidas que nos enviaste- Reid explicó para beneficio de García, aún sin moverse de su lugar, a un lado de JJ y frente a la pantalla digital – ¡Hey Morgan! –Levantó su mano en dirección de su colega quien de inmediato se incorporó de su asiento para unirse a los más jóvenes frente al tablero de información –Creo que debemos comparar la foto de "_Jhon"_ con ciudadanos colombianos residentes en el país, o mejor, que pasaron por inmigración y nunca salieron… - La epifanía en el rostro del genio era evidente

-Un período de unos 10 a 15 años atrás- Completó JJ mirando a los ojos a Reid, en busca de su aprobación

-Preciosa, cruza datos con inmigración a ver si hay alguna coincidencia para "_Jhon"_ - Informó Derek sin vacilar

_-¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas entran y salen del país anualmente?- La voz agitada de Penélope se quejó con fuerza desde su oficina en Quantico_

-A partir de 2006, Estados Unidos acepta más inmigrantes legales como residentes permanentes que cualquier otro país en el mundo- Spencer Reid ofreció para dar respuesta a la pregunta de García, pero sin separar sus ojos de un expediente, que de repente cobró gran parte de su interés- En 2010, el número de inmigrantes ascendió a 39,9 millones de personas…-

_-¡No era necesario que me contestaras dulzura, sólo digo que son demasiados!- Volvió a replicar García, quien tecleaba comandos sobre su ordenador – ¡Tardaré años!-_

-García, probablemente emplearás una cantidad extraordinaria de tiempo en la selección de la información, pero es estadísticamente improbable que con el programa de filtrado que posee la base de datos del FBI la búsqueda dure "años"- Comentó Reid caminando de un lado al otro frente a la mesa de consulta

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Morgan interrumpió al agente más joven -¡Reid, cállate!, a nadie le importa si es estadísticamente improbable que Pen tarde años en hacer la investigación. Si quisiéramos saber esa basura estaríamos en un salón de clases y no analizando un caso federal- Dejó descansar sus manos sobre las caderas, dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora a su joven colega -Ya escuchaste a Einstein, preciosa mía- Consoló Morgan con una voz melodiosa –¿Algo para reducir la lista, genio?-

El estallido de Morgan había hecho callar al joven agente, sin embargo, se había ganado una mala cara de parte de la Agente Blake. Reid pareció no perturbarse por la reacción de sus colegas, en cambio se concentró en observar de nuevo el expediente que llevaba en sus manos. Morgan suspiró con frustración, frotando una mano sobre su cabeza. Estuvo tentado a ofrecerle una disculpa a su compañero pero las palabras de Spencer Reid le ganaron a su intención.

-Los padres de los desaparecidos obtuvieron sus residencias tiempo después de la desaparición de los chicos, pero ingresaron legalmente al país- Señaló Reid mostrando en pantalla las identificaciones de los padres que habían hecho pública la desaparición de sus hijos en seguida que se produjo la Alerta Amber

_-¡Ciudadanos colombianos que ingresaron al país y luego obtuvieron residencia!- García repetía en altavoz afinando los parámetros de búsqueda_

–No todos tienen apellido hispano, pero al menos uno de sus padres es colombiano- Continuó Spencer Reid mientras punteaba con sus dedos en dirección a la información de la pantalla- Los chicos ingresaron con pasaporte colombiano- Se giró sobre los talones y se apoyó sobre la mesa para hacer más clara su voz en el receptor que emitía la información a Penélope García -Hay que cruzar todos los registros migratorios, ahí tenemos que encontrar quién es "_Jhon"_- El genio había hecho su punto

-No estamos contra reloj García- La voz firme de Hotchner se incorporó a la de sus colegas en el salón –Nuestra posición nos obliga a la precisión, busca también en registros escolares para verificar otras desapariciones de niños y adolescentes que llegaron provenientes de Colombia o con pasaporte colombiano, en el mismo período de tiempo-

_-Estoy en eso cariño- García se mordió la lengua al imaginar la cara agria de su jefe ante tal calificativo_

-Estamos frente a un sociopata bastante funcional: Controlado, metódico, con buena pinta y que no está motivado a hablar- Contempló Rossi desde el asiento que había tomado al entrar- Es arrogante y tiene esa actitud clásica de desafiarnos con el silencio. Estoy convencido que no trabaja sólo. He visto muchos como él y sabiendo buscar terminan contándolo todo-

-Tenemos que conseguir cualquier cosa que nos permita romper sus diques, sin reparar en el tiempo que tome completar la investigación- Repitió cautelosamente Hotchner- Podrían haber más vidas en juego de las que ya sabemos-

-Su narcisismo es indicativo que trabaja sólo, pero hay algo en su conducta que me lleva a coincidir con Rossi. Tiene un compañero afuera que es más importante que él- Rossi asintió inconscientemente cuando Morgan debatió en voz alta sobre sus ideas

-Y él le está cubriendo las espaldas- El veterano volvió a hablar

-Su compromiso y lealtad son la clave del silencio- Prosiguió Hotch- Ésta serie de secuestros y muertes no son parte de alguna fantasía, ni es tampoco un brote psicótico, forman parte de un ritual pero también es una muestra de algo más grande, el cómplice puede ser el dominante y nuestro sujeto vendría a ser el sumiso. No por ello tendríamos que considerarlo menos inteligente-

-Son astutos y pacientes- Asumió Rossi, dirigiéndose al equipo- Han estado eludiendo a la policía por años. Claramente han demostrado que hacen todo con mucho cuidado-

...:**:...

A medida que pasaban los minutos los resultados comenzaban a producirse y la lista de crímenes empezó a aumentar. Los descubrimientos contaban la historia de un equipo de antisociales metódicos y con la paciencia suficiente para mantener controlado su temperamento y no dejarse atrapar.

Sólo habían reunido a unos cuantos agentes para un perfil preliminar. Había que estar atento a las calles y vigilantes de la información que continuaba llegando. Ninguna teoría era concluyente y hasta llegar al fondo no podían dejar de buscar.

De hecho, el sospechoso en el cuarto de interrogatorio era un prototipo claro del reto que suponía atrapar a su socio. No había en él ningún signo de remordimiento. No estaba interesado en pelear por su inocencia, no lo mortificaba en lo absoluto permanecer ahí, ni siquiera mostró el deseo humano de comer o tomar agua. Tampoco solicitó atención a la necesidad fisiológica de dormir o ir al baño. Su perfecto encuadre de hombros y su pasmoso control de impulso eran espeluznante.

...:**:...

En la parte superior de la pantalla habían cinco rostros: El número de víctimas fallecidas cuyo secuestro claramente era atribuido a "_Jhon"_, en el siguiente renglón: Siete fotografías de los rostros de los chicos que estaban reportadas como desaparecidos. En el último renglón: La imagen de María López, la chica que el FBI de Texas logró devolver a sus padres físicamente ilesa.

Trece vidas.

...:**:...

La vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Había estado tan sumergido en sus divagaciones que había anulado por completo el ruido ambiental y la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor. Tomó el móvil y comprobó el identificador de llamada antes de contestar–García te pondré en altavoz, estoy con Blake, Morgan y JJ-

_-Muy bien ángeles- La voz de la analista inundó la sala de reuniones- He estado investigando los inmigrantes y las denuncias de desaparecidos para compararlos con registros escolares y esas fotos repugnantes que me enviaste del depósito de cadáveres- El golpeteo en el ordenador era tan audible como su voz- He ampliado la búsqueda como nuestro cerebrito ha sugerido y ¡bingo!, hay una coincidencia para nuestro "Jhon Doe"-_

-¡Esa es mi chica!- Morgan no se contuvo en animar a la mujer ignorando por completo la sonrisa satisfecha que iluminó la cara del genio –¡Cuéntanos todo mamita!- Se acercó a la espalda de Reid quien sostenía su teléfono por delante de él

_-Su nombre es Luis Escobar, llegó al país procedente de Medellín-Colombia, ingresó con su padre a través del cuerpo consular colombiano-_

-¿Tenía pasaporte diplomático?- Intervino Blake

_-No exactamente- Arrugó la nariz y sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo un poco al recordar que no se trataba de una videoconferencia – Estaban intentando obtener asilo político para él y su familia. Al parecer habían sido rescatados de manos de la FARC (*) y estaban huyendo de sus antiguos captores, lo mismo que de los carteles de la droga de ese país-_

-Colombia no sólo es reconocida mundialmente por su producción de café, sino por el narcotráfico y los paramilitares de la FARC- Blake se dejó caer sobre el espaldar de su asiento y miró de soslayo las imágenes en el monitor

_-He conseguido además otra horripilante coincidencia- Nuevamente Penélope García acaparó la atención del grupo – El padre de "Jhon", o mejor conocido como Luis Escobar, pero que yo preferiría llamar "villano de espanto" nunca obtuvo el asilo pero tampoco salió del país. Estuve revisando y comprobé que fue hallado muerto hace 5 años. Nadie reclamó su cuerpo-_

-¿Causa de muerte? – Tanteó Derek

_-Múltiples disparos de larga distancia- La velocidad en la respuesta no sorprendió a los presentes –Después de eso, noté que antes de cada secuestro habían una serie de asesinatos con similares características… Todos ellos de ciudadanos colombianos con residencia permanente-_

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y el silencio se hizo en el lugar –Puedes enviarnos los datos- Solicitó JJ en automático

_-¡Hecho Vengadores!- Un par de comandos pulsados en su ordenador y la pantalla en el recito cargó la información– Ya debes tenerlo todo en el cuartel general. García fuera -_

…:*:….

Todos eran conscientes que la tarea no había terminado. Como agentes comprendían que haber puesto a un hombre tras las rejas no era suficiente para sus colegas en Texas. Suficiente habría sido el haberlo detenido antes de que arrastrara todas esas vidas a su paso. Suficiente hubiera sido proteger a cada inocente. Pero ahora, cuando ya el daño estaba hecho, la única opción posible era conseguir una confesión y capturar a su secuaz para así aplicarles todo el peso de la ley, antes de regresar a sus casas y pretender que habían hecho su trabajo.

…:*:….

-No estamos llegando a ninguna parte- El puño de Morgan se estrelló contra la pared haciendo un sonido hueco. Este había sido su tercer intento por calmar los nervios. En un par de oportunidades previas se había contenido de dar el golpe, por la tranquilidad de Blake. Pero aquella carrera en círculos lo estaba cansando– El sujeto no nos está hablando, sabe que tenemos su nombre, que sabemos su historia, pero continúa riéndose de nosotros en nuestra cara, sabe que ésta a varios pasos por delante nuestro-

-Tiene un cómplice en algún lugar- Alex Blake se había apegado a la teoría de Rossi, con igual intensidad que lo hizo Morgan- El secuestro no es su finalidad, tampoco son los asesinatos, no obtiene ningún tipo de gratificación sexual con esos crímenes y no podemos descartar que se trate de asesinatos por encargo- La mujer enumeró sus conjeturas –Hotch puede tener razón que tratamos con otro tipo delictual más sofisticado y complejo, quizás no sea tan descabellado pensar en el terrorismo como ha sugerido Spencer-

-El chico tiene razón, encaja en el perfil de un terrorista. Pero no han hecho ninguna manifestación pública y al contrario de otros grupos que persiguen notoriedad, estos parecen querer hacer su trabajo y seguir en el anonimato. Está muy controlado para mi gusto- El agente de piel canela se apoyaba amenazante sobre el vidrio- No me gusta su lenguaje corporal- Le señaló a su compañera – Sus expresiones están tan condicionadas que no nos da gran cosa. De cualquier manera tenemos que dar con su guarida- Apretó los puños y volteó a ver a Reid y JJ quienes continuaban trabajando sobre el perfil geográfico

-Esta puede ser una vendetta personal contra un grupo en particular. La pregunta es quiénes y por qué- La mujer se frotó los ojos y pasó sus manos a través de la cara -No creo que hoy avancemos más- Blake dirigió su mirada al suelo y dejó caer sus hombros –Nos haría bien ir al hotel e intentar descansar, llegar con ojos frescos por la mañana y continuar el trabajo-

-No es tan tarde…- Objetó Morgan mirando la hora- Reid está en uno de esos momentos de claridad que es mejor dejarlo que siga por ahí…- Sonrió al ver a su amigo tomar asiento sobre la propia mesa de trabajo, muy cerca de Jennifer Jareau

-No lo creo- Alex Blake se mostró en desacuerdo cuando volteó a ver a los otros agentes –Se está exigiendo mucho y eso puede ser contraproducente- Miró a Morgan en búsqueda de comprensión –Ha pasado por un infierno en las últimas semanas y allí está, haciéndonos creer a todos que está como si nada-

-No vayas por ahí Blake- Morgan negó con la cabeza pero con una media sonrisa en la cara- Reid no es ningún chiquillo, se lo digo todo el tiempo porque tengo años conociéndolo y cuando comenzó en la unidad apenas si podía pensar y caminar sin tropezarse- La imagen del muchacho ingenuo con mirada de pánico en la cara cruzó sus recuerdos -Tiene un imán para meterse en problemas pero también se sabe cuidar-

-Últimamente no lo está haciendo muy bien- Incredulidad era lo que había en el rostro de la mujer

Morgan endureció de nuevo su expresión y siguió detenidamente la interacción de sus compañeros- Él es un tipo duro Blake. Ha pasado por toda clase de cosas y es lo suficientemente terco como para no darse por vencido con facilidad- Una sonrisa de orgullo se filtró por su cara- A momentos he llegado a dudar si de verdad es un genio- Levantó sus cejas para ganar una dulce sonrisa de Alex Blake

-¡Es un verdadero genio!- Blake dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa brillante -Y creo que ella está fascinada con en él- Las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios antes de poderlas detener

-_¿Maeva?_- Pidió Morgan con la mirada vacía – Es una pena que esté muerta-

Alex volvió sus ojos a la sala de interrogatorios y tras un suspiro ahogado sólo alcanzó a decir –No… No me refería a Maeva… Hablaba de ellos, ahí…- Y la imagen de la pareja proyectada en la ventana de observación fue suficiente respuesta

…:*:….

-¡¿Para qué quieres ir ahí Spence?!- Preguntó JJ a su colega sentado sobre la mesa del salón donde analizaban la evidencia –Has conectado el sospechoso a catorce personas en las últimas horas y Penélope nos ha dado un nombre y suficiente información para que trabajemos aquí– Continuó aparejando nombres y lugares con pequeñas pegatinas de color -Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que Rossi y Hotch lo interroguen-

-¡No van a sacarle nada!- La desafió mirando en dirección a la puerta que dejaba ver tanto a Rossi y Hotchner dentro de la sala de interrogatorio, como a Blake y Morgan observando desde la ventana de una sola vista – Van a tener que cambiar la estrategia-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- Levantó las cejas e hizo contacto visual con él. El primero desde que se había sentado frente a ella para evaluar el mapa con el perfil geográfico que acabaron por desmontar de la pared

-No tengo ni idea…- Suspiró él

Tan audaz e increíble como sonaba, era una frase que había repetido de forma constante a través de los años. Cada vez que observaba un patrón lo reclamaba como un descubrimiento, pero no siempre era capaz de explicar la conexión, al menos a primera vista.

-Spence, ¿estás bien?- Él devolvió su mirada con una expresión cansada. Ella podía ver al hombre frente a sus ojos: Física, emocional y mentalmente agotado. Hacía tiempo que su cuerpo había madurado y se puso al día con su intelecto. Tan fuerte como había sido al proteger sus emociones usando como escudo su mente, en pocos años logró llevar su instinto de supervivencia a un nivel más alto: Se convirtió en un buen tirador tras la "muerte" de Emily y se hizo un mejor peleador después de Doyle. Ya nunca más dudaría en desenfundar un arma con igual rapidez que con la que solía utilizar las palabras, o meterse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si era lo que hacía falta.

En ausencia de respuesta, JJ repitió su pregunta y el sólo negó con la cabeza volviendo su atención a la sala de interrogatorios

-No creo que se trate de un simple equipo JJ- Expuso sin inmutarse. Las piernas extendidas por fuera de la mesa, ligeramente apoyado en el suelo, un talón por encima de un pie- Tenemos una línea de tiempo, tantos secuestros y muertes… Faltan piezas… Visto así no tiene sentido- Empujó sus gafas hasta alinearlas de nuevo con sus ojos- Un equipo funciona de otra manera. Parece obra de mafias urbanas-

-¿Estas convencido que se trata de la mafia de la droga o narcoterrorismo?... ¿Eso no escapa de nuestras manos?-

-El narcotráfico. La FARC. Son grupos extremistas que están en nuestras bases de datos. Están bajo el radar del FBI y las agencias de inteligencia. Hay algo en el perfil que no está bien- Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el mapa- García encontró las victimas de homicidio previas al secuestro de María López y tenemos que entrevistar esas familias, tenemos que encontrar la conexión- Tomó un marcador y coloreó en el mapa el lugar de los tiroteos -Hemos acordado que hay al menos un cómplice pero sigo pensando que algo no va bien-

-Pero tú crees que no es una pareja, sino un equipo, o al menos, varios sujetos- Prosiguió JJ siguiendo las pautas que el otro agente dictaba- Tal vez si logramos enlazar los crímenes previos a cada secuestro y encontramos el patrón podamos aclarar el perfil-

-Parece que las víctimas han sido colocados frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento- Acotó él- Y entre los sujetos hay una posición de liderato. Los sujetos están entrenados para actuar de esa manera, ante esta situación- Una nueva realización cruzó como un rayo por su mente –Estoy positivamente inclinado a esto JJ. Un grupo de exterminio explicaría el condicionamiento de su conducta. No se trata de delincuencia común, esto podría ser una serie de asesinatos a sueldo, iniciaciones a mafias urbanas, o tal vez una célula de terrorismo-

-Hay que decírselo a Hotch y Rossi- Murmuró poniendo su mano a un costado del brazo de él. Se dio la vuelta y fue a unirse a Alex y Derek en el área de observación, para hacerles saber sus ideas. Esa nueva perspectiva suponía el replanteamiento de todo el caso.

Probablemente la mejor decisión sería ir a descansar.

…:*:….

A la salida del restaurante, el grupo se dividió para subir a los dos todoterrenos negros, perfectamente alineados en el estacionamiento. El primero fue abordado por el trío conformado por Aaron Hotchner, Dave Rossi y Jennifer Jareau. En el segundo, y bajo la conducción de Derek Morgan, se acomodaron silenciosamente Alex Blake y Spencer Reid.

El viaje al hotel transcurrió sin novedades. En el primer vehículo, el trío mantuvo un cómodo silencio, interrumpido sólo por la llamada telefónica que sostenía la Agente Jareau. En el segundo coche la conversación se trataba de una lluvia de ideas acerca del caso.

Al arribar a la plaza de estacionamientos de su destino, el equipo se detuvo en la parte posterior del primer todoterreno para tomar su equipaje. Hotchner y Morgan comenzaron a empujar las valijas y ponerlas sobre el asfalto. El primero en hacer mano de su maleta fue el agente Rossi, quien de inmediato echó a andar en dirección al vestíbulo.

-Tomaré las llaves de todos- Alzó su voz sin voltear a ver la reacción de los otros, muy seguro que lo habían escuchado correctamente - Los espero en la recepción-

Spencer Reid deslizó por su cabeza la correa de su mochila de mensajero y miró en dirección a JJ quien se había alejado algunos metros del grupo, enfrascada en una airada conversación telefónica. Desplegó el tirador de la valija de JJ y colocó por encima su propio bolso de viajero, seguidamente recogió una maleta café oscuro y se la entregó a Blake, quien se distanció sólo unos pasos en espera de los demás.

Morgan y Hotch cerraron la compuerta del todoterreno y comenzaron a caminar. Ambos hombres estaban tan sumergidos en una conversación, que no se fijaron que dejaban por detrás al trío de colegas. Alex Blake intentó avanzar, aun cuando se había resuelto a esperar por sus otros dos compañeros. Spencer continuaba de pie en la parte trasera del todoterreno, sosteniendo el par de maletas, mientras que JJ ni siquiera parecía consciente que la mitad del grupo había desaparecido.

….:*:….

Tras un gesto de frustración, la llamada terminó y Jennifer comenzó a caminar notando, en primer lugar, la figura de Spencer Reid. Se detuvo cerca de él e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Ella levantó la mirada y fue ahora consciente de la presencia de Alex Blake. Con un suave movimiento de manos le indicó a Reid que debían avanzar y él la siguió manteniendo en su poder el equipaje de ambos.

….:*:….

Durante más tiempo del que podía admitir Alex Blake había estado intrigada con el comportamiento de los más jóvenes del equipo. Desde que conoció a Spencer Reid, como orador invitado para su clase en la Universidad de Georgetown, lo había visto como una persona reticente al contacto humano, incluso, solía rehusar hasta el civilizado gesto de estrechar las manos. Sabía de su capacidad intelectual y su brillante historial académico que lo catapultó al FBI y la unidad de análisis de conducta. Había conocido a su mentor, Jason Gideon, y recientemente se conmovió ante su fracasada historia de amor. Fue la primera cara amable que la recibió después de Hotchner y Rossi, el mismo día que se incorporó al trabajo que ahora compartían.

Ella no había vacilado en adoptarlo como un hijo y del mismo modo pareció acogerla él, una especie de figura maternal sustitutiva, rol que ella no traicionó cuando él le permitió involucrarse en su vida personal.

Pero del mismo modo que observó cada detalle del comportamiento del chico con respecto de su novia secreta, había advertido la interacción del genio con Penelope García y Jennifer Jareau, el resto de las mujeres del grupo.

Con Penelope, era obvio que la personalidad desbordante de la tecnológica hacía imposible para cualquiera de ellos el liberarse de una que otra muestra de afecto… Incluso ella lo sentía cada día, siendo todavía la "recién llegada" a esa singular "familia"… Deseado o no, la peculiaridad de la brillante mujer los convertía a todos en blanco de sus ocurrencias, su protección y su calidez… Spencer y Penélope eran tan diferentes como la noche lo es del día. La genio de la informática y el genio de biblioteca eran diametralmente opuestos, pero genuinamente amigos… Nadie dudaría de eso.

Por otro lado, estaba Jennifer Jareau, mucho más apegada al protocolo de la agencia. Conoció su carrera como enlace de medios en sus inicios en la unidad y ahora compartía con ella el rol de perfiladora. El comportamiento de JJ era concienzudo y profesional, era una madre, mujer, amiga, criminóloga y esposa… _Justo en ese orden_… Y a pesar de todo ello, la actitud de ambos, JJ y Reid, parecía descontextualizarse en determinados momentos.

_Quizás eran sólo sus ideas o tal vez no se había acostumbrado del todo a las dinámicas de sus compañeros de equipo._

…..:*:…

Alex Blake vio el enojo en la rubia, al acabar la llamada. La vio enterrar el móvil en su bolso y levantar la cara para buscar con los ojos a Spencer Reid, como si estuviera consciente que él estaría justo allí, aguardándola. La vio acercarse a él y abrazarlo, un gesto que él devolvió de inmediato. Los observó mientras hablaban en un tono tan bajo que no alcanzó a escuchar absolutamente nada. De nuevo otro abrazo, un poco más estrecho y prolongado. Las miradas enfrentadas y nuevas palabras inaudibles. Él alargó su mano, un toque en el rostro de ella, como borrándole las lágrimas, seguido de una sonrisa forzada en la cara de la mujer. Suaves miradas. Suaves caricias. La mano de ella a la captura de la de él y un beso suave que fue a parar sobre la palma de la mano masculina.

….:*:….

Una leve brisa se filtró por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo del hotel cuando se abrió para dar entrada a un par de hombres en traje ejecutivo quienes salieron a pie por el estacionamiento, camino de un vehículo estacionado muy cerca de los todoterreno.

La animada charla en ambos sujetos llamó la atención de las dos mujeres en el aparcamiento. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa cuando enfrentó, fija en ella, la mirada de Alex Blake quien seguía de pie, con una expresión ilegible en el rostro.

Spencer Reid volteó a ver, siguiendo la línea de visión de su compañera, y respiró profundo al percatarse de la otra mujer. Sonrió a Alex Blake, quien devolvió la sonrisa sin decir palabras. La pareja se enfrentó de nuevo el uno al otro e intercambiaron miradas, tal vez palabras. Ella ajustó la correa de su bolso sobre el hombro y bajó la vista en dirección del frio asfalto. Él se acomodó el cabello y se cuadró de hombros antes de echar a andar.

Se unieron en silencio a la otra mujer, quien esperaba a las puertas que daban a la entrada trasera del hotel. Los tres hicieron su ruta hacia el interior del edificio.

…:*:…

En el mismo aparcamiento, algunas filas por detrás, el encendido del motor de un sedan negro indicó la salida del grupo que observaba de cerca los movimientos de los agentes.

..:*:..

REFERENCIAS

***FARC:** Las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia, conocidas también como "Ejército del Pueblo" es un grupo paramilitar que tiene su asiento en Colombia desde 1964. Son considerados como grupo terrorista por varias naciones del mundo (entre ellas EEUU).

Sus acciones consisten en narcotráfico, guerra de guerrillas (mafias o cárteles), así como técnicas terroristas (como la implantación de minas antipersonales, narcoterrorismo, etc), el asesinato de civiles, miembros del gobierno, policías y militares, el secuestro con fines políticos o extorsivos, atentados con bombas y armas no convencionales, cilindros de gas, animales bomba, y actos que han provocado desplazamientos forzados de civiles.


	4. Dia 2: Un enemigo peligroso

.:*:.

**IV. DIA 2**

**UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO**

**(DALLAS, TEXAS)**

_Hay que presentarse ante los enemigos y ponerles buena cara; si no piensan que se les teme y eso les hace intrépidos._

_Napoleon Bonaparte_

..:*:..

Normalmente no le tomaba tanto tiempo reaccionar al sonido del teléfono, al menos mientras estaba despierto, pero en ese momento no eran más que las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y su lucidez no resplandecía por ninguna parte. Intentó orientarse en la habitación en penumbras antes de sentarse al filo de la cama. Rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y atrapó el estrepitoso aparato... _Era un milagro que aún tuviera batería… _Él razonó, y luego cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera se mudó de ropa antes de echarse a dormir.

Deslizó su dedo para desbloquear el teclado táctil del móvil, sin prestar atención al identificador. Una llamada a esa hora solo significaba una cosa: _Problemas_.

-¡Maldita sea!- Murmuró, irritado. Y el móvil volvió a sonar, el número justo de intentos para que la llamada acabara deslizándose en el correo de voz. Pulsó la pantalla y contestó –¡Reid!-

- _¿Hablo con el Dr. Spencer Reid de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta?- Preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea._

-¡Sí, soy el Agente Especial Dr. Spencer Reid!- Respondió molesto por la ventaja que su interlocutora tenía sobre él - ¿Quién habla?-

_-Soy la Agente Especial Laura Thomas, FBI Dallas. Tenemos una situación en Highland Trophy Club (*) y necesitamos su presencia en el lugar- La voz aguda al otro lado del teléfono tenía un efecto irritante en sus oídos_

-Agente, estoy seguro que eres consciente que tenemos un protocolo específico de comunicación el cual debemos seguir- Caminó en dirección al baño, desabotonándose la camisa

-_Lo entiendo Dr. Reid- Aseguró la agente- Pero créame que no estaría llamándolo sin estar segura de lo que tengo frente a mis ojos- Un respiro hondo se escuchó de parte de la mujer- Estuve en la oficina mientras desarrollaban el perfil preliminar y le estoy telefoneando porque nos dio su número móvil y nos pidió que le informáramos si teníamos un caso que sospechosamente coincidía con las piezas del perfil-_

-Muy bien Agente Thomas y ¿qué es lo que usted está viendo que no puede esperar hasta una hora más decente?- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra despojándose del pantalón

-_Dr. Reid estoy en la escena de un crimen- La mujer resolvió a dejarse de rodeos y encarar de frente el problema en cuestión, tal vez sería la única manera de convencer al hombre de acudir a su llamado -Tengo una situación única aquí, hay siete víctimas, todos colombianos: Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, un total de seis muertos… Y una tercera mujer que está siendo trasladada a urgencias- Los sonidos de sirenas y de distintas voces se colaban por el auricular- El tiroteo fue a corta distancia, con armas semiautomáticas, varias rondas de disparo, no hay testigos, ninguna imagen de los sospechosos y hay un sobre dirigido a su unidad-_

-¿Un sobre para nuestra unidad?- Se paró desnudo, debajo de la ducha, listo para empezarse a bañar

_-Sí, lo que podría ser un mensaje, una pista o una amenaza Dr Reid… El equipo de evidencias está acordonando la zona, pero la peor parte no es esa- La mujer suspiró frustrada- El mayor problema es que las víctimas son los mismos que denunciaron ayer las desapariciones de los otros chicos. Lo necesitamos en la escena lo más pronto posible-_

-¡Envíeme las coordenadas a mi teléfono! Estaremos ahí en unos momentos-

….:*:….

No había salido el sol cuando el Agente Aaron Hotchner detuvo el todoterreno en las inmediaciones de Highland Trophy Club. Mostró su identificación para lograr traspasar el grupo de periodistas y curiosos que estaban siendo contenidos por algunos uniformados. Le seguían de cerca Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid, a quienes también obligaron a desplegar sus credenciales.

Atravesaron las cintas amarillas que enmarcaban un amplio solar y caminaron en dirección de un grupo de personas que vestían una cazadora azul con las letras "FBI", legibles en amarillo.

Reid se sintió aliviado al reconocer la cara de la agente de piel canela que se acercó hasta ellos con la intención de abordarlos. La recordaba perfectamente de la tarde anterior, en la sala de conferencias del FBI local, sin duda ella debía ser la mujer que lo sacó de la cama –Dr. Reid soy la Agente Laura Thomas, muchas gracias por venir- Extendió una sonrisa y mantuvo una respetuosa distancia del trío –Ustedes son los Agente Hotchner y Morgan- La siguiente fue una afirmación, no una pregunta

Hotch asintió, finalizando el protocolo de presentaciones y enseguida caminó en dirección a los cuerpos, haciendo que el resto de agentes le siguiera- Agente Thomas, el Dr. Reid me ha informado acerca de la identidad de las víctimas, ¿están seguros de eso?-

-Totalmente Señor- La mujer dejó caer sus hombros y apoyó las manos sobre la cadera- Hemos hecho la confirmación con las huellas dactilares, pero fue sólo un tecnicismo. Los sujetos tuvieron cuidado de no dispararles al rostro y que todos llevaran la misma identificación con que fueron registrados al momento de hacer la denuncia-

-Lo tienen bien calculado- Morgan paseo en pequeños círculos y negó con la cabeza –Todo esto deja claro que no estamos frente a un psicótico, es un grupo terrorista que no busca notoriedad, sino "poder"-

-Los terroristas tienden a proyectar sus propias motivaciones antisociales sobre los otros. Procuran unirse a grupo donde sienten que encajan, bien porque son convertidos a la causa o educados dentro de ella. No se pueden clasificar de forma estricta como psicóticos, pero tampoco puede desecharse por completo esa teoría. Son sociopatas en esencia- La velocidad del discurso imposibilitaba a la Agente Thomas el seguir las ideas de Reid, sin embargo este no parecía preocupado por ello -Definirlos, desde el punto de vista psicológico, es muy complejo, hace falta un enfoque psico-social. Lo que hemos visto hasta ahora nos conduce a pensar que se trata de un grupo terrorista donde el control y el poder son sus prioridades- Se contuvo de seguir al reparar en la cara de shock de la mujer -…Tendremos que analizar el contenido del sobre para ver si "el mensaje" nos convierte en parte de su victimología –

La mujer se mostró de acuerdo con todo, a pesar que no sabía exactamente de qué iba la diatriba. Decidió en ese instante que no tenía ningún argumento para debatir con el que era considerado en la agencia como un superdotado -Cuando los cárteles del narcotráfico comienzan a expandirse los precede una ola de violencia- Se aventuró a expresar su opinión, por vaga que fuera -He trabajado con la DEA y antiterrorismo y sé que a estos grupos les gusta jugar al tiro al blanco con agentes como nosotros. Incluso ponen precio a nuestras cabezas. Siempre que intervenimos formamos parte de su victimologia-

-Eso lo tenemos muy claro. En determinado punto pueden dirigir sus ataques a todo aquel que obstaculice sus propósitos y eso los haría impredecibles. Es por esta razón que no podemos dejar que piensen que han perdido el control de su grupo. Sabemos que el control sobre su gente es lo que los motiva y si queremos cogerles debemos dejar que sigan pensando así. Tenemos el por qué lo hacen, sólo falta descifrar el cómo. Ahora me gustaría ver el sobre- Hotchner volteó hacia la morena

-Por aquí- Señaló la agente- Señor, debo explicarle que hemos preservado lo más posible la escena, solo se ha contaminado el área que alcanzó la prensa- Hizo un gesto hacia el lado oeste del perímetro marcado- El sobre está exactamente donde lo dejaron los _sudes_-

Derek se inclinó para tomar un par de guantes y se ocupó en evaluar a cada uno de los cuerpos, mientras que Hotch y Reid ya habían hecho su camino para inspeccionar la misiva. Hotch observó detenidamente el paquete antes de abrirlo. Tomó un cuchillo que le ofreció uno de los técnicos forenses y procedió a desplegar la evidencia en las bolsas que, por separado, mantenían Thomas y Reid.

-¡Fotos!- Anunció Hotcher y Reid se volcó a mirar por encima de su hombro- Es un recordatorio de quién está al mando aquí.-

-¡¿Control?!- Preguntó Thomas

–¡No!, más bien nos están diciendo que no nos entrometamos- Reid volteó la imagen para que Morgan pudiera verla- Eso fue mientras cenábamos anoche-

-¡Tenemos que cuidar nuestras espaldas!- Se quejó el moreno y dejó de lado los cuerpos para incorporarse al trío- Lástima que no trajimos nuestros Mp-5-

-Yo todavía no tengo permiso para disparar con uno de esos- Reid levantó una ceja y casi soltó un puchero. Se ganó una mirada sospechosa por parte de la Agente Thomas -Supongo que el mensaje es claro- Murmuró volviendo su atención sobre la segunda foto en donde se veía al equipo desembalando su equipaje –Te veo y no puedes verme. Nos muestran su poder al tenernos bajo la mira. Quiere aterrorizarnos y sacarnos del medio-

-¡Es una amenaza directa a su equipo!- Thomas se tensó. Cruzó sus brazos por encima del pecho y miró directo a los ojos del Agente Hotchner.

-Seguro que lo es. Saben que Escobar no ha hablado y nos están diciendo con esto que nadie va a hablar. No les importa matar a más personas porque confían en que ninguno los va a delatar- Derek Morgan sentenció dando unos pasos más hacia sus colegas

-Son organizados y no deben tener antecedentes, pero entre su gente son tanto temidos como conocidos. Si continúan con esta escalada, puede haber pánico y alguno de ellos terminará acudiendo a nosotros- Hotchner desechó los guantes satisfecho con la información

-¿Y qué hay de tu equipo?- La morena miró a Morgan en busca de alguna respuesta- ¿No te asusta saber que los han estado vigilando y que probablemente, ahora mismo, lo sigan haciendo?-

-De seguro están sobre nosotros- Hizo un círculo con la mano para incluirlos a todos- Pero ya hemos lidiado con este tipo de "fans"- Morgan dejó curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa –Ninguno de ellos ha sido nada normal y todos acaban donde deben estar-

-Igual debemos estar atentos, no se puede bajar la guardia- Hotchner había comenzado a caminar de regreso al vehículo donde habían llegado, seguido por los otros agentes –Se tienen que considerar como armados y peligrosos. Morgan, tú y yo repetiremos las entrevistas a los familiares de todas las víctimas - Acordó con el agente moreno

-Ya hemos enviado oficiales a notificar de las muertes y trasladarán a los parientes hasta nuestra oficina. El equipo de evidencias procesará el resto de información lo más pronto posible y se las enviaremos en cuanto estén los resultados- Explicó la agente

-Muy bien Thomas, tomaremos declaración a las familias a ver si algo se nos escapó la primera vez. Encarga a uno de tu equipo para que traslade al Dr. Reid al hospital- Señaló al joven y la mujer aceptó -Quédate ahí hasta que hables con la superviviente- Reid tomó nota mental de la decisión de su jefe y se quedó de pie, cerca de la Agente Thomas- Nos reuniremos sobre las once. No quiero que la prensa se entere que hay una sobreviviente- Fue la orden final de Hotchner antes de caminar hacia la creciente multitud de curiosos.

…:*:…

Eran las siete y treinta y cinco de la mañana cuando la Agente Alex Blake entró al vestíbulo del hotel sosteniendo una taza grande de café. En un sillón de lectura, pocos metros después de la entrada principal del edificio, se hallaba el Agente Dave Rossi revisando la prensa matutina, su propia taza de café apoyada en la pequeña mesa frente a él.

Varios minutos más tarde, descendió del elevador la Agente Jennifer Jareau, impecablemente vestida. Su cabello alzado en una coleta y gafas oscuras para cubrir sus ojos. Se acercó al mostrador y recogió unos documentos. Atendió una llamada que recibió en su móvil e hizo contacto visual con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Caminó en dirección a ellos y cerró la llamada antes de hablarles -Al parecer, nuestra base de datos fue pirateada ésta madrugada-

-¡¿Qué?!- Blake mostró su sorpresa ante la inesperada revelación

-Penélope me llamó hace una hora para informarme que está trabajando con Kevin Lynch para intentar rescatar la data- Se sentó para acomodar los papeles que había retirado en la gerencia del hotel- Hoy estaremos trabajando según la vieja escuela, en tanto ellos consiguen equilibrar el sistema-

-Creo que nuestros sujetos están más molestos con nosotros de lo que pensamos- Murmuró Rossi acomodando el periódico a un lado y recuperando el último sorbo de su café

-Penélope cree que fue un ataque directo a nuestros servidores, ya que el resto de unidades del FBI están operativas- Separó en seis grupos diferentes los documentos en sus manos- Nada más podemos utilizar nuestros correos electrónicos de forma segura mientras que se restablece la comunicación con Quantico- Finalizó con los papeles –Nos envió esto a partir de la última búsqueda que hizo anoche para mí y para Reid-

-¿Continuaron trabajando desde aquí?- Preguntó Alex Blake mientras hojeaba el grupo de papeles

-No podíamos dormir y resolvimos avanzar con lo que teníamos- Se puso de pie, lista para salir- Spence y yo discutimos las piezas del perfil hasta cerca de las dos. Insiste en su idea de que hay algo que no concuerda- Enfocó la mirada en su reloj de pulsera para comprobar la hora, luego miró en dirección del elevador -¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-No están en el hotel- Rossi se puso igualmente de pie -Tenemos que ir a entrevistar a dos familias antes de reunirnos alrededor de las once- Comenzó a caminar en dirección del estacionamiento

-¿Perdón?- Interrumpió Blake- ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?-

-Los demás salieron a las cuatro y treinta a cubrir una escena en Highland Trophy Club- Habló por encima de su hombro- Hotch y Morgan están ahora entrevistando a los familiares de las nuevas víctimas, nosotros recogeremos a Reid en el hospital, cuando estemos de camino al FBI-

…:*:…

-Venir aquí los ha vuelto más atrevidos- Aaron Hotchner rodeo la cerca de la casa donde habían sido recibidos por uno de los testigos que se negó a ir con los agentes al edificio sede del FBI.

-La gente tiene miedo- Morgan se detuvo en medio de la calzada y levantó la cara para encontrar las miradas de varios vecinos que se habían reunido a observar –Todos saben lo que está pasando y ninguno se atreve a señalar a los responsables-

-No podemos culparlos, la base del terrorismo es el miedo- Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, lentamente comenzaron a dispersarse –Llevan años haciéndolo y no van a cambiar sus métodos– Pulsó el mando a distancia para desbloquear las puertas de la camioneta

-Espero que podamos ayudar- Morgan caminó hasta el lado del pasajero, dispuesto a abordar el todoterreno -…Y que García logre rescatar nuestro sistema antes del final de la tarde-

-No podemos detenernos por García. Aunque es pronto para ser concluyentes, tenemos una función aquí. Nuestro trabajo es hacer un perfil en base al comportamiento de las víctimas –Abrió la puerta del conductor y subió al vehículo seguido por Morgan- Tenemos que tratar esta situación como a cualquier otro caso- El agente vio acercarse un coche con vidrios polarizados, el cual redujo su velocidad al encontrarse a pocos metros de ellos. Instintivamente su mano se trasladó hasta su arma, mientras que Morgan sacó su Glock dispuesto a responder al fuego enemigo

-¡No van a dejarnos así de fácil?- Derek volvió a enfundar su arma cuando el coche se distanció lo suficiente

-El terrorismo no es un área en la que estemos especializados- Lamentó Hotch-Tendremos que apoyarnos en los contactos que JJ tiene en el Pentágono y en la información que pueda darnos Jordan Todd. Si Reid consigue completar el perfil geográfico, tomaremos el riesgo y encabezaremos la redada-

-Confío en que Reid tenga una buena idea de donde podrían atacar, antes que aumente la lista de muertes-

-Ayer pensamos que no había plazo para investigar- El Jefe de la unidad puso andar el motor del vehículo –Y hoy estamos trabajando contra reloj-

….:*:….

El palpitante dolor en su cabeza se había intensificado con la salida del sol. Lamentó haberse colocado las lentillas, en vez de tomar sus gafas correctivas, la resequedad en los ojos nada más llevaba las cosas de malo a peor. Tampoco estaba ayudando que había olvidado por completo echar garra de sus anteojos oscuros antes de salir del hotel. Dejó caer en un cesto de basura un empaque vacío de galletas de canela y una taza de café. Se protegió del sol con ambas manos para enfocar su vista en el tráfico. Avanzó en la calzada cuando el todoterreno aparcó frente a él.

-¿Qué pasó con tu móvil de trabajo?- Interrogó JJ en cuanto subió a la camioneta reuniéndose con Alex Blake, en la butaca trasera

-Se ha descargado por completo- Estiró la mano para engancharse el cinturón de seguridad y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo

-Morgan y Hotch van de camino al cuartel general- Rossi cruzó la intersección después de comprobar al nuevo pasajero- Hemos terminado las entrevistas-

-Tenemos que revisar estos expedientes que nos envió García para poder dar el perfil- Blake estudió la expresión del chico mientras le mostraba el montón de papeles acomodados entre los dos – Además- Se aclaró la garganta -Tendremos que cruzar datos con los informes que nos suministró antiterrorismo-

-Ha sido una suerte que Jordan se encuentre en Quantico y pudo coordinar por nosotros las búsquedas de expedientes en su división- La agente rubia miró a través del retrovisor y notó que Spencer Reid estaba reclinado en el asiento y con los ojos cerrados -¿Te sientes bien?- JJ volteó a comprobarlo, mirando por encima de su hombro

-Es sólo un dolor de cabeza- Frunció el ceño y se masajeó las sienes

Ella se inclinó en el asiento para recuperar su bolso del piso del todoterreno y revolvió entre sus cosas –Toma dos de estas- Le entregó un bote de ibuprofeno y su botella de agua

-¡JJ no soy un bebe!- Se quejó para declinar su oferta

-Spence- Insistió –Piratearon nuestro sistema y tendremos que leer una pila de expedientes…- Las implicaciones de su declaración eran evidentes

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Tomó las píldoras y el agua, aceptando su derrota –"_Tenemos que leer"_- Sonrió él empujando las pastillas en su boca –Yo sé _quien_ termina leyendo por todos…- Se quejó logrando en Rossi una expresión divertida

-¡Sei bravo ragazzo!... Bravissimo-

….:*:….

_-Rossi, chicos, la Agente Thomas acaba de llamarnos para advertir que hay furgonetas de la prensa en las afueras del edificio del FBI- Morgan utilizó el manos libres del vehículo para enlazar con el resto del equipo- Hotch y yo nos desviaremos para visitar en su hotel a Álvaro Velez, agregado diplomático de la Embajada Colombiana. Voló anoche desde Washington DC y ha solicitado una reunión con el jefe del equipo y el Procurador Jackson-_

_-No queremos una rueda de prensa- Informó Hotch –Estos grupos ya tienen suficiente atención mediática como para alimentar más el circo –_

-Hotch, considerando que los terroristas ya han contactado con nosotros- Reid se deslizó en el asiento asomándose sobre el hombro izquierdo de JJ – Pero su mensaje no fue destinado a una declaración. Ni persigue publicidad. La prensa no nos conviene- Le entregó a JJ su móvil para que lo enganchara al cargador

-Lo que persiguen es retomar el poder que se ha visto amenazado con nuestra intervención. Necesitan que les tengamos miedo- Rossi atendió a una luz roja a pocas calles de su destino -La lectura de las fotos que "gentilmente" nos han dejado, podría suponer no sólo un reto- Argumentó el agente –Ellos no están interesados en competir contra nosotros, sólo están cabreados porque les interrumpimos sus tareas-

-Pero también están advirtiendo que nos tienen en la mira si continuamos obstruyéndoles el trabajo- Ahora fue Blake quien dio su opinión

-Reid y yo entraremos por la puerta principal, mientras que Rossi y Blake lo hacen por el estacionamiento- Resolvió JJ – Ninguno de los dos dará declaraciones, pero pondremos en evidencia que no nos estamos escondiendo-

_-Tienen que pensar que estamos despistados. Lleven sus credenciales a la vista, que quede claro que no tenemos que ver ni con la DEA, ni antiterrorismo- Mandó Hotchner –Si les empujan a hablar en una transmisión en vivo, sólo mencionen el rescate de Maria López, de cualquier manera la prensa ya está familiarizada con ese caso desde el principio-_

….:*:….

El agregado diplomático de la Embajada de Colombia era un hombre alto, blanco, bien educado, de mirada profunda y fluido hablar. Se reunió con el procurador y los agentes en la suite presidencial de su hotel, bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad. El encuentro fue breve pero directo.

Velez expresó su pesar por los asesinatos y secuestros de ciudadanos americanos y colombianos, en manos de los grupos terroristas. Ofreció la ayuda de su cancillería en el apoyo para los familiares de las victimas a quienes les garantizarían su seguridad en caso de cooperar con la investigación, tomando especial cuidado en la familia López y la pequeña Maria.

.:**:.

**V. El INTERROGATORIO. Segundo Round**

.:**:.

Rossi había acordado con Hotch intentar una nueva táctica disuasiva sobre Escobar. Sus interrogadoras serían las mujeres del equipo. Su actitud engreída obligaba a enviar a alguien seguro de sí, pero que al mismo tiempo lo dejara sentirse al mando.

_Y las damas también eran lo suficientemente atractivas como para llamar su atención._

-Señor Escobar- Comenzó a hablar Blake ante el hombre que conservaba una expresión de piedra- Somos Jennifer Jareau y Alex Blake, Agentes Especiales de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI- La mujer hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción del hombre, y cuando nada pasó, ambas tomaron asiento frente a él- Queremos recordarle que ha sido acusado del intento de secuestro de la niña María López. La Fiscalía también cuenta con una identificación positiva de una testigo que lo conecta con el crimen de Miguel Pérez-

-Así que enfrenta cargos por intento de secuestro, asociación para delinquir y asesinato- Tomó la palabra JJ

-Bueno agentes si ya tienen todo eso en mi contra, no entiendo cual es su propósito en continuar perdiendo el tiempo en esta habitación cutre- Finalmente se escuchó hablar al hombre. La arrogancia que anticipaban no tardó en salir a flote- Podríamos simplemente fingir que ya está todo hecho y enviar los papeles al tribunal. Les haré llegar una postal desde mi celda-

Morgan y Hotchner, apenas arribaron al edificio, se unieron a Rossi en el cuarto de observación. Por primera vez en veinticuatro horas el sospechoso había abierto la boca. Su voz era gruesa y con tono autoritario. La mirada fría que no lo abandonó en las horas previas, fue sustituida por otra más desafiante. Era obvio que se sentía cómodo con la presencia femenina.

-¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos por hablar de su infancia?- Blake lo interrumpió

-No creo que será posible empezar por ahí. No tengo nada que decir acerca de mi infancia- Un nervio había sido tocado. _Rossi no había estado equivocado cuando evaluó al sospechoso y afirmó que tuvo un pasado de abusos._ Blake sonrió.

-Es curioso- Intervino JJ- Usted llegó a este país en compañía de su padre, quien alegaba ser perseguido político. Vino a través del cuerpo diplomático, pero los expedientes oficiales de la Embajada no tienen ningún registro de eso- La rubia había comenzado a correr en su Tablet la información suministrada por Velez- ¿Curioso? Alguien que informa pertenecer a un cuerpo consular y es un fantasma hasta para su gente- Frunció el ceño y asintió

-Quizás es que al Señor Escobar le compraron su ingreso al país con "fines diferentes"- La cara de Blake iba en dirección de JJ, abiertamente ignorando al hombre en la sala- Es un Don Nadie y lo trajeron aquí para ser peón de un juego de ajedrez, es un simple desechable- Habían decidido que era el momento de templar las cuerdas

-¡Yo soy alguien, sabes!- El tono de Escobar era frío y calculado –En mi línea de trabajo sólo los más aptos sobreviven-

-¿Y para qué exactamente puede servir un tipo que es básicamente "nadie"?- Lo desafió JJ con una mirada igual de fría

-Lo siento, señorita Jareau, sus juegos mentales no van a sacar de mi absolutamente nada- El hombre estaba visiblemente disgustado

-¡Salgan de ahí ahora!- La orden de Hotch entró por los auriculares y ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie. Abrieron la puerta y se unieron a los otros en la parte exterior.

…:*:…

-¡Acabo de terminar con los expedientes!- Fue la respuesta de Reid ante la pregunta no formulada de Blake. La mujer se percató de la presencia del joven en cuanto enfrentó la sala de observación

-Creo que ha sido un avance el que empezara a hablar, pensé que sería necesario darle un par de horas más para que se diera cuenta que no tiene salida- Presumió Rossi con aires de suficiencia

Una sacudida de cabeza de Reid fue lo necesario para llamar la atención del agente con más experiencia. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación contigua esperando lo que el genio tenía que decir.

-¿Vas a volver a entrar?- El más joven cuestionó a Rossi. En cuanto puso en palabras sus pensamientos obtuvo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Jennifer Jareau. La mujer lo miró con determinación a sabiendas que Reid estaba irritado por la manera en que habían venido manejando el interrogatorio- Escobar habló pero no ha dicho nada que no sepamos- Reid volvió a ser el que rompió el tenso silencio

Hotch estudió la reacción de su subalterno. Y luego dio una mirada a Rossi en búsqueda de su aceptación tácita - ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Se dirigió al muchacho

-Creo que puedo seguirle el juego- El tono de Reid era de auténtica confianza. Era como si el hombre en el cuarto de interrogatorios no era más que un rompecabezas que estaba esperando a que él lo resolviera- Acabo de leer todo de él y de las víctimas- Miró a JJ copiando sus cejas elevadas y su actitud desafiante- En este momento soy el más calificado para un interrogatorio-

-¡¿Tú crees, Sherlock?!- Morgan murmuró, apoyándose contra la pared. Si Reid se ofendió con el comentario soez de su amigo, al menos hizo un buen intento en ocultar ese hecho. Hotch estaba muy consciente que la broma inofensiva acerca del detective de ficción era para el genio otro recordatorio de Maeve. Y a nadie le convenía remover esos recuerdos

-Me gustaría intentarlo- Comunicó su deseo a Hotch. Y de inmediato lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Morgan dejando claro que sus palabras le habían afectado – ¡Quiero hacerlo yo solo!-

Después de un momento de vacilación, Hotch y Rossi consintieron en la propuesta. No valía la pena pretender que Reid les explicara lo que había aprendido acerca del sujeto, el equipo estaba bastante acostumbrado a la forma cómo funcionaba el cerebro del muchacho y en un punto tan muerto como al que habían llegado, su pequeño experimento podía resultar en una gran inversión.

….:*:….

Spencer Reid sonrió y se enfrentó a Escobar. Se sentó en silencio y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. La mirada en blanco y la respiración serena. Su perfecta cara de póker, marca de fábrica: "_Las Vegas"._

Pasaron los primeros minutos y nadie hablaba. Los cinco perfiladores del cuarto de observación comenzaban a intrigarse acerca de lo que estaba buscando Reid. Era desconcertante ver que había entrado a meditar: Esa era la única explicación lógica para tanto silencio.

Morgan había estado preparado para irrumpir, en el caso que una retórica conversacional del chico sacara de sus casillas al otro hombre. Blake y JJ pensaron que tomaría datos relevantes a partir de los expedientes y se enfocaría en pulsar fibras sensibles. Rossi y Hotch, mantenían sus expresiones neutras.

-¿Para esto entraste aquí?- El hombre se enfureció al punto de dar un golpe sobre la mesa, pero su interrogador no se inmutó –¿Tú quien eres?- Se rio desvergonzadamente –¿Quien te mandó aquí? Acaso la rubia bonita o el amargado que pasó ayer la tarde conmigo. Particularmente me gustaban más las dos mujeres-

El perfilador seguía sin responderle. Mientras el sospechoso desplazaba su peso en su asiento. Un suave balanceo del torso sobre la mesa y de nuevo apegado al respaldo de la silla.

Reid seguía calmado. Sus ojos castaños persiguiendo los ojos del reo. Sus manos quietas en el sitio donde las apoyó desde el primer momento: Había invertido los papeles y era él quien daba el tratamiento del silencio.

….:*:…

Al instante que se produjo el estallido, Rossi había comprendido que el perfilador en el cuarto de interrogatorio estaba entregándole "el control" al sospechoso al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de su zona de confort. Una completa paradoja: Al guardar silencio y mostrarse sumiso le concedía el rasgo más importante que buscaba en sus víctimas, pero al obtenerlo sin una lucha, el sospechoso llegaba a perder los estribos y les revelaba su carácter como un libro abierto.

….:*:…

Durante más de un cuarto de hora Reid siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Él miraba a Escobar como un científico que ha realizado un experimento y se encuentra a la espera que se produzcan los resultados. El otro hombre seguía gritando, develando datos que ninguno le había preguntado, elaborando conjeturas que hasta ahora sus interrogadores no habían mencionado. Técnicamente: Estaba confesando.

Aburrido del monólogo, lanzó una última advertencia -¡¿Qué tienes contra mi?!. ¡¿Te crees más inteligente que todos?! ¡¿Piensas que puedes venir ahí y tratarme como al payaso de un circo?!-

Era ahora el turno de Reid. Se cuadró de hombros y la actitud sumisa dio paso a una mirada severa. Empujó las manos por debajo de la mesa para distanciarse físicamente del hombre. Asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y caminó por el pequeño recinto hasta ponerse de espaldas al hombre y de frente al espejo que daba al salón de observación. Seguro que sus compañeros estaban viéndolo al otro extremo y le advertirían de cualquier peligro a través del micrófono en su oreja –No tengo que probar que soy más inteligente que usted Sr. Escobar. Usted se ha encargado de dejar bien claro ese punto. Yo sólo me he sentado aquí para que me reveles tu plan y estoy agradecido que lo hicieras sin tener que gastar mis palabras- Se volteó a observar la reacción en el hombre

-¿Y qué exactamente crees que he dicho?- Una sonrisa amarga cruzó la cara del otro hombre

-Tu grupo nunca deja nada al azar. El control lo es todo para ustedes. Tienen años haciendo este trabajo y no fue ningún desliz dejarte coger con esa niña- Golpeó un puño sobre la mesa con la misma violencia que había hecho el otro- Llegaste a través del consulado y ahora el cuerpo diplomático lo niega. No voy a ser tan estúpido como para provocar un conflicto internacional, pero estoy bastante seguro que tu organización tiene gente en el alto gobierno de tu país- Caminó y se recostó a la puerta- Estás haciendo el trabajo para el que te entrenaron, tu grupo terrorista va a cambiar de ubicación y montaron este número para distraer nuestra atención, lo que no contaron fue con que nos involucraran a nosotros para resolver el problema-

-¿Crees que tu psicología barata nos va a detener?-

-No los vamos a detener nosotros- Reid negó con la cabeza- Mi equipo y yo solamente tenemos que sentarnos en el tribunal para testificar como expertos cuando sean juzgados por delitos de lesa humanidad- Se apoyó sobre la mesa acercándose peligrosamente al sospechoso –Los atraparemos cuando se estén matando entre ustedes, porque tu grupo se ha fraccionado, tenemos una testigo y se exactamente quienes son las cabezas. Después que los líderes estén eliminados, los demás caerán como moscas- La sonrisa del perfilador era de pura ironía –Y sabes lo que hacen en la cárcel a la gente como tú?-

-¿Por qué crees que tengo miedo de lo que van a hacerme?- Escobar apenas controlaba la ira en su voz.

-Porque los presos ven las noticias cada noche. Y me voy a asegurar que te pongan en una prisión de máxima seguridad, donde serás _nadie_ –Se enderezó y lo miró con ira- Te harán pagar por lo que hiciste. Incluso a los criminales no les gustan los abusadores de menores y tu violaste mujeres para que dieran a luz a tus hijos, que luego los asesinaban para rellenarlos con droga-

-¿Pruébalo?-

-No me hace falta. ¡Tengo un testigo!- Reid dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. En ese momento el hombre saltó sobre él.

No estaba claro si fue el grito de advertencia que le dio Morgan a través del auricular o su sentido de auto preservación el que le hizo girar para enfrentar al sospechoso, esquivó el golpe con un rápido movimiento y de manera instintiva le aplicó una llave para inmovilizarlo. Morgan entró al cuarto y sin mediar palabras tomó al sospechoso y lo esposó a la mesa.

Los ojos de Escobar eran plenos de odio contra el más joven perfilador, pero se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él. Era una vergüenza que aquel agente sin pretensiones había logrado disminuirlo psicológica y físicamente.

_No había que estar armado para hacer frente a un criminal, el perfil era suficiente._

-¡Mírame!- Le exigió Reid golpeando la mesa frente a él –Eso es lo que tú eres, ¡¿no?!- Otro golpe a la mesa para hacer reaccionar al reo. Morgan de brazos cruzados vigilaba al sospecho desde una esquina del cuarto – Son como tiburones, capaces de comerse a sus propias crías- El tono de su voz sorprendió a todos. No hablaba a gritos pero su contundencia y autoridad inspiraban respeto- ¡Mírame!- La orden fue tan dura que incluso Morgan estuvo tentado a atenderla.

-Voy a salir de aquí y todos ustedes pagaran por esto- Escobar respondió fríamente, tratando de modular su voz

-Acabas de agregar a tus cargos asalto contra un agente federal- Reid levantó una ceja para provocarlo

Escobar miró fijamente a Reid y luego desvió la mirada –Te voy a matar de la misma manera que acabé con esos mocosos: Miguel Perez, Carlos Rodriguez y Luis Gomez –Murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el micrófono grabara su voz- Y después voy a disfrutar de la señorita Jareau- Se jactó devolviéndole la mirada a su interrogador- Quizás sea muy fértil y podamos tener muchos sacos para cargarlos de droga y negociarlos por este maldito país… No nos puedes parar-

-Te equivocas- La voz de Spencer comenzó a calmarse –Ya los hemos detenido- Miró a Morgan y esa fue su señal para salir.

En la sala de observación, el resto del equipo esperaba con una expresión de desconcierto. El desapasionamiento inicial de Reid había provocado diferentes grados de erupción en el temperamento de Escobar y finalmente lo había conducido a la admisión de varios hechos.

Dave Rossi lo tomó por el hombro y le dio un apretón. Reid se encogió de hombros y cruzó su mirada con Jennifer Jareau quien primero negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió.

Alex Blake y Derek Morgan prefirieron no hablar y caminaron al salón de conferencias para dejar al joven con Aaron Hotchner

-¿Por qué sacaste a colación lo de la embajada?- El tono acusador de las palabras del jefe era hasta cierto punto hiriente

-Hotch, no quiero provocar una crisis diplomática y espero que la confesión filmada sea suficiente para ponerlo en un tribunal, pero tenía que mencionar el hecho que llegó con su padre a éste país a través del cuerpo diplomático y ahora sabemos que eso fue un montaje- Se quedó callado por un momento más esperando alguna palabra de su jefe – Algunas piezas siguen sin encajar en el perfil, y aunque nos dijo mucho y tengo toda la información de los expedientes, necesitamos saber qué papel jugaba la familia del último secuestro, el agregado diplomático y la mujer del hospital-

-Sabes que este interrogatorio es un hecho concluyente-

-Lo se-

-Entonces, vamos a descansar y a primera hora reunimos a todos para dar el perfil-

…:*:…

Una noche de martes no era el mejor día para andar de juerga. Y más aún si al día siguiente había que trabajar. Dave Rossi lo sabía, pero la discusión con su editora, sumado al estrés continúo del caso, no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las veintidós con diez. Abrió el minibar de su suite y lo inspeccionó por un rato. Ninguna de las botellas se ganó su aprobación. Si iba a tomar un trago sería del licor más caro.

Se dirigió al armario y tomó una camisa y un jean. Se mudó de ropa y se perfumó. Pensó en llamar a su vecino en la habitación de al lado, pero luego recordó que había ido con Morgan y Reid a una escena muy temprano. Supuso que los otros hombres también estarían cansados, y de todos modos, sus habitaciones estaban dos plantas por debajo.

Decidió ir hasta el bar del hotel a por esa bebida. Había visto en la mañana un folleto que reseñaba que tendrían un músico de Jazz tocando en vivo.

_Tal vez un trago y un poco de música suave era lo que necesitaba para relajarse._

La melodía de un piano, armoniosamente interpretado se colaba por el vestíbulo del hotel. Rossi caminó por el corredor vacío y enfrentó las puertas del confortable lugar. No había mucho público, como era de esperarse. Las pocas mesas ocupadas estaban bastante dispersas.

Rossi caminó tentativamente en dirección a la barra y observó a detalle todo el sitio. De repente, una voz a su izquierda llamó su atención. Una mujer de rasgos exóticos se presentó como azafata del bar y ofreció a conducirlo hasta la mesa de su elección. El hombre le sonrió y le pidió que le mostrara una plaza con buena iluminación pero que ofreciera un poco de privacidad. La mujer caminó por delante de él hasta unas pocas mesas ubicadas detrás de un pilar, a un lado del escenario.

El hombre mayor se sintió complacido con la zona que seleccionó la joven. El espacio no podía apreciarse desde la entrada y su decoración y estilo era diferente a todo lo demás. Estaba lo suficientemente aislado como para ofrecer intimidad y lo suficientemente integrado como para no perderse la diversión del resto del local.

Se había empezado a acomodar cuando de un rápido vistazo distinguió la silueta de Jennifer Jareau. Los hermosos rasgos de la mujer parecían acentuados por la tenue luz de una vela que brillaba al centro de la pequeña mesa. Rossi le hizo un gesto a la azafata para indicarle que se acercaría a la otra dama y esta se retiró de forma inmediata con la promesa de regresar a tomar su orden.

….:*:….

Jennifer tomó un sorbo de su refresco de cola dietética y comprobó de nuevo su correo. Desde que se restableció el sistema de Quantico no había parado de recibir avisos en su móvil. Por un momento contempló el apagarlo, pero puso de lado esa opción al recordar lo delicado que se estaba volviendo el caso.

Empujó a un lado cualquier pensamiento acerca del trabajo. Lo último que quería era pasar la noche regodeándose en los mismos pensamientos con los que tuvo que lidiar durante el día. Metió el aparato en su bolso y empezó a juguetear con la servilleta. Debajo de la mesa su pie tamborileaba sobre el piso de madera.

Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara cuando su compañero tomó asiento junto a ella. La charla parecía amena, ambos debían sentirse realmente cómodos en la mutua compañía. Ella se inclinaba sobre él y se reían. Parecían un par de adolescentes en una cita. Él la miraba con embeleso, la cuestión más natural cuando hay deseos… Una danza sutil de coqueteos.

….:*:….

Cuando Dave Rossi avanzó los tres primeros pasos fuera de la mesa que había escogido con intención de acercarse a JJ se percató del par de vasos sobre la mesa. Se quedó parado observando toda la escena hasta ver que Spencer Reid se unió a ella. Se veían tan despreocupados y centrados el uno en el otro que prefirió no interrumpirlos, se dio la vuelta y cambió su mente. Quizás esta noche el minibar de la suite era lo que le sentaba mejor…

.:*:.

REFERENCIAS

* Highland Trophy Club: Este vendría a ser un lugar de fantasías. Existe sólo en el Texas de mi imaginación ;)


	5. Dia 3: Primer Tiempo (El mundo interno)

**Nota de Autor: **En primer lugar quisiera agradecer a** Vanessa Jareau** por su comentario. Igualmente **SpencerReidlove** por colocar la historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos. Intentaré no decepcionarlas.

Debo advertirles que el siguiente no es un capítulo de cierre, sino un anexo de transición. Es decir, viene a hacer la apertura del capítulo que contiene el perfil del grupo terrorista y la resolución del caso. Es una parte necesaria para fijar el Universo Alternativo y la línea argumental del desenlace. Espero que puedan comenzar a ver para donde van a ir a parar las cosas...

_.:*Inspirado en la historia **"Transitions"** por aMUSEment345*:._

.:*:.

**VI. DIA 3: Tiempo de Actualizaciones o El universo en dos tiempos**

** PRIMER TIEMPO: Poniendo el pasado en orden**

.:*:.

_No quiero ser un genio, ya tengo bastantes problemas tratando de ser un hombre normal._

_Albert Camus_

_._.:*:.

**Habitación 316 - 02.23 Hrs**

La ironía de su situación era tan grande que incluso, para su brillante cerebro, resultaba muy difícil de entender.

Antes que _Maeve_ apareciera en su vida había pasado su existencia interpretando el papel del mejor amigo, colega, confidente y hermano _de la mujer que ama_… No importaba cuántos hechos podía recitar para explicar la reacción bioquímica que algunos llaman "amor", él estaba plenamente consciente de su significado al momento que la conoció.

Ser un genio y tener tres doctorados no facilitó la lucha contra sus instintos. No era sencillo suprimir las emociones y sentimientos que estaban fuera de control. Cuando pudo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró con que era inútil: Ya estaba perdidamente enamorado. Pero no tenía alternativas, él no iba a plantarle cara a lo que sentía, así que hizo lo único a lo que la lógica lo empujó: _Aguantó_.

Se obligó a mantener la distancia. A jugar su rol. Incluso aceptó apadrinar a su hijo… _El autoengaño en su máxima expresión_… Con el tiempo terminó convenciéndolos a todos que sólo se interesaba en _ella_ como un amigo, incluso fue tan convincente que se lo creyó él mismo.

_ Entonces la llevaron lejos._ Y sus sentimientos hundidos salieron a flote otra vez. Comenzó con las migrañas que se intensificaban sin explicación médica. _"Psicosomático"_ sentenció el doctor y su enojo se disparó. Tenía que existir una causa científica que justificara su malestar. Tenía que haber una mejor explicación… Pero el médico tenía razón, no era del cuerpo, _era sólo mal de amor_.

Para él siempre fue más cómodo apelar al escudo del intelecto, que aceptar la derrota en la batalla contra sus emociones… Cualquier _hecho_ _físico_ tenía que probar que sus jaquecas no se las había inventado… Nada iba a hacerle admitir que sus dolores de cabeza comenzaron la noche de su despedida… _No sólo podían llevársela_ y al día siguiente, luego de darse cuenta que no estaría más con él, su enfermedad había comenzado.

Tenía que ser algo que estaba mal por alguna parte, tenía que haber una explicación racional…_ La que fuera… _Menos la extraña sensación de vivir sin _ella_…

Y de nuevo la negación.

La noche que Emily "_murió_" y lo consoló con un abrazo, fue la misma noche cuando sintió que está vivo de nuevo. La paradoja no pasaba inadvertida: Tuvo que "_perder_" una amiga para recuperarla en su vida.

Diez semanas llorando en su hombro, sentarse juntos sin tener que justificar cada visita. Fue todo lo que precisó para iniciar la mejoría.

Entonces se descubrió el engaño, y la confusión y la ira hicieron estragos. Su malestar silencioso de nuevo desbocado: Noches sin dormir, días sin comer… Aunque estaban físicamente cerca de _ella; _la confianza se había desvanecido y sus dolores recrudecido.

No sabía qué hacer.

Ocupó el tiempo en escribir artículos sobre "psicología de la conducta" para publicarlos en una revista. En el fondo, a él solo le urgía entender la conducta de alguien: _La suya_.

Tenía establecido un ritual: Llegar cada noche a su apartamento y gastar sus horas en trabajar para olvidar su interminable soledad. Su hogar lleno de libros, pero vacío del contacto humano parecía una cárcel sin barrotes donde la única libertad posible era pensar.

Y en ese difícil momento apareció _Maeve_, como un ángel providencial. Lo felicitó por su investigación. Poco a poco se ganó su respeto y su admiración… _Lo tocó en su interior y lo conmovió_… Su autenticidad lo envolvió y su intelecto lo desarmó. Estaba frente a una igual, una mente tan capaz como la suya que podía leer sus gestos sólo con escucharle la voz, seguir sus palabras sin quejarse y reírse de sus chistes sobre existencialistas sin esforzarse. _Maeve_, a su manera, lo estaba ayudando a _aguantar_ y de un momento a otro había _alguien_ nuevo en su vida con quién hablar.

Anhelaba la voz de _Maeve_ y su integridad, pero en su interior se resistía a enfrentar la realidad. Su presencia era sólo una excusa para creer que la podía olvidar.

La noche que conoció a _Maeve_, _el mismo día que la perdió_, estuvo dispuesto a decirle que la amaba, un par de palabras que nunca antes le pudo expresar. Decía que estaba aguardando a verla para decirlo, pero en realidad esperaba _verla para convencerse a sí mismo. _No porque no la quisiera, él sabía bien cómo se sentía hacia _Maeve_… Sino porque decirle _amor_, en el fondo, era otra mentira más con la cual lidiar…

La conocía intelectualmente y le parecía la chica más guapa del mundo… Pero eso no significaba que _tenía_ que _amarla_… Una parte de él sabía que amaba a alguien más… Era una ley inalterable de la física: Dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio en un mismo momento.

_No era posible que en su corazón ocuparan el mismo lugar dos mujeres diferentes, y al mismo tiempo._

Dolía sentirlo y dolía aceptarlo… Sobre todo después de tener que ver al amor de su vida intercambiando votos en el altar… Dolía sentirlo porque su posición no era una situación normal: _Amigo, colega, confidente y hermano…_ Era lo que _ella_ esperaba de él, y él se lo estaba dando.

Le dolió ver morir a _Maeve_, porque no lo merecía… Y porque_ murió para protegerlo a él_… Y él sabía cómo se sentía morir por alguien más, a fin de cuentas una parte de él moría cada día, aunque la suya era una muy lenta agonía… _Maeve dio su vida por la suya, aunque ella estaba condenada antes de conocerlo_… Quizás el destino les ahorro otro tipo de decepción… Seguía sin ser justo y era la injusticia la que atizaba el dolor: _Maeve_ renunció a vivir y su generosidad fue tan inmensa que en su último minuto de vida le mostró el sentido de existir: Vivir para darnos a alguien más.

_Desde la muerte de Maeve muchas ideas habían cruzado por su mente… Se preguntó miles de veces qué decisión hizo en el pasado para determinar el rumbo de su presente._

Antes de _ella _su mundo había sido distinto. La vida solía ser sencilla. Su mundo limitado, sus libros y su curiosidad infinita… Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco…

No lo sabía.

Se cuestionaba la fragilidad del ser humano, la falta total de previsión ante el hecho de la muerte. El no saber si estaba perdiendo inútilmente el tiempo que tenía. Le dolían las cartas a su madre, ahora mismo quería sustituirlas con más visitas. Lo lastimaba no haber podido convencer a Diana y salvar a _Maeve_, independientemente de lo que la _vida_ hubiera sugerido que pasara después.

Le dolía no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo agradable de adormecer la mente frente a un televisor, hasta que Henry le hizo mirar cinco veces "Ralph El Demoledor"(*)… Y Penélope le había tenido que explicar el significado de los personajes y los juegos de video que representaban….

Se sentía perdido, estaba allí: Un Genio Certificado que tenía cientos de preguntas corriendo por su mente y ninguna respuesta. Finalmente él estaba en una ausencia total de explicaciones y propósitos.

Hotch lo confrontó en la última situación de rehenes donde, una vez más, _todo terminó mal._ Se había resuelto a que él no quería ser el que pusiera a su equipo en riesgo. Estaba decidido a actuar con la frialdad de un federal. Poner de lado al hombre que lograba adentrarse hasta la última fibra sensible en la humanidad casi extinta de un delincuente. Enfocarse en su trabajo y recordar lo que le enseñó su mentor: _¿Cuál sería la razón para hacer éste trabajo si no podía proteger a las personas que amas?_

Ya había perdido muchas cosas por miedo a enfrentar las incontrolables consecuencias de sus elecciones: Hablar o callar, actuar o esperar... Ya había sumado en su vida, suficientes pérdidas y todas estaban frescas en su mente gracias a su extraordinaria memoria…

_A veces, su cerebro era una maldición._

Estaba harto de las implicaciones de ser un genio... En éste momento daría cualquier cosa por ser sólo un tipo común, con una vida normal…

_Quería tener un poquito de normalidad._

.:*:.

_Y para los amantes, su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito…_

_Pero nunca un pecado_

_ José Angel Buesa_

.:*:.

**Habitación 502 - 04.18 Hrs**

Un ruido estridente, proveniente del corredor, rompió el silencio de la noche. Los ojos de Jennifer Jareau se abrieron de golpe. Se incorporó en la cama, tomando entre las manos su arma. El corazón presionaba fuerte dentro de su pecho y el estómago se le hizo un nudo.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba en peligro inminente y que podía continuar durmiendo.

Bajó su _baby glock_ y levantó el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz. Pulsó la pantalla para ver la hora_… ¡Genial!... _ Las cuatro con dieciocho. Odiaba despertar en medio de la noche, _excepto que se tratara de Henry_. Se movió en la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada.

_Ella_ realmente deseaba dormir otro poco.

Rodó un par de veces a ambos extremos del colchón, sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y caminó directo al baño. _¡Su noche de suerte había terminado!_

Sonrió tontamente al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Su recuerdo se trasladó a la noche que acababa de pasar y en seguida su mente se turbó. Pensaba que era un error aferrarse a todos los sentimientos que de pronto renacieron. Miró de nuevo en el espejo y se sintió un fracaso, con un sonámbulo deseo de seguir soñando. Se preguntó para qué continuar sintiéndose así por _él…_ No importaba cuantos años pasaran, cuanta distancia, cuantas diferencias, el que _ella_ aún estuviera casada o si _él _había hecho su propia vida…

_Todavía lo quería, como el primer día, aunque, por lo visto él jamás se enteraría..._

Se sentó en la cama. Una tormenta de sentimientos tan diferentes había invadido su cabeza. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se quedó tranquila un buen rato. Levantó su mirada y recogió su teléfono para rodar sus ojos en un archivo de fotos: El que contenía las imágenes preciosas con el dulce rostro de su Henry.

_Necesitaba recordar la razón que la impulsa a seguir viva._

Desde que Henry nació, su vida y sus prioridades cambiaron. El eje de su universo dejó de estar dentro de ella y se trasladó sobre su pequeño. Ese dulce hombrecito llenaba de esperanza y luz sus días. Henry era su todo, daba sentido a lo demás, _aunque lo demás careciera de fundamento._ Estaba orgullosa de su hijo, quería que creciera feliz, no le importaba pagar por ello cualquier precio…

_¡Irónico!… _Su madre le dijo alguna vez que una mujer era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por sus hijos, incluso, ponerse de lado a sí misma… _Y eso fue lo que ella hizo._

Se hundió en la cama y tiró sobre su rostro una almohada para ahogar un grito y retener su llanto. _¿Cómo había sido posible que ella le pidiera a Will que le propusiera de nuevo matrimonio?_

Durante más de cinco años habían debatido el asunto y su respuesta siempre fue la misma: _¡No!…_ Había desarrollado un sistema de defensa para no quedar atrapada en la incómoda pregunta: Porque conocía sus sentimientos, porque quería lo mejor para su hijo y porque sabía que lo que sentía por Will no era más que afecto y agradecimiento.

La aparición de Will había coincidido con uno de los momentos más desastrosos de su carrera… Y todo se resumía al caso de Georgia… Siete años después y todavía le dolía como el primer día: La absurda decisión táctica de _él _para separarse _-¡claro!, y ella lo siguió en toda la odisea, no había de otra, ambos eran agentes, pero él era un perfilador y ella sólo un enlace comunicacional_-, los ladridos de los perros, los disparos, el juego enfermo de la ruleta rusa, la tortura… Hasta ver, en transmisión "en vivo y en directo" cómo por poco _él _moría.

_Sentir una culpa tremenda._

Y después de salir de ese infierno, tener que sentir que a _él _le parecía mejor empujar a todos fuera de su vida… _¡Al diablo los demás!,_ la empujaba a _ella _ y eso fue injusto e insoportable…

Entonces llegó William Lamontaigne Jr. para llenar los espacios vacíos. Para escucharla, para entenderla, para confortarla… Para quererla… Una y otra vez corría a sus brazos. Cada vez que _él_ se distanciaba emocionalmente de ella, más se unía a Will…

Y así pasó tanto tiempo…

Dejó de lado el _amor _a cambio de tener algo de _compañía_. Hasta que estuvieron en Miami y se enfrentó a la encrucijada… ¿Seguir esperando por _él_ o correr a buscar consuelo en brazos de alguien que desesperadamente la quería?

Y escogió seguir con Will, pese a su impulso de dejar todo hasta allí. Nadie la juzgaría.

Cedió al instinto de preservación, se armó de valor e interpretó su mejor actuación: Corriendo detrás de Will, porque le aterraba estar sola, porque estaba cansada de amarlo y de ser lanzada fuera de _él._

Jennifer contuvo la respiración. Sacó su cara de debajo de la almohada y se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama, frotando sus manos sobre las piernas, llorando a cantaros, lavando su frustración, queriendo serenar su alma enferma… _¡Henry!,_ de nuevo pensó en su niño…

_Quien justificaba todos sus dolores, quien lo valía todo_.

Cuando supo que sería madre sintió miedo, su mundo se tambaleó y su aliento pareció dejarla. Sabía que iba a cambiar su vida por completo, pero aún así no dio un paso más allá de aceptar que Will fuera parte de esa bendición… No podía ser de otra manera, _ella estaba agradecida…_ Pero Will la sorprendió trasladándose a New York y contándole al equipo de su situación… Todavía recordaba la cara de _él, _todos se apresuraron a felicitarla y _él _apenas parecía procesar lo que pasaba… Luego recibió su placa y aquella carta donde le habló de dejar la policía de New Orleans por _ella_ y su hijo… Tuvo que ser _él _quien estuviera allí para acompañarla en ese momento.

Nació su hijo y su mente y sentimientos se enfocaron en la pequeña vida en sus manos. Impotente en sus decisiones equivocadas eligió que de alguna manera lo mantendría ligado a sus vidas.

_Sí, fue un poco egoísta, pero en la guerra y el amor se justifica cualquier acción._

Lo hizo padrino de su niño, _él _estaría allí a través de un lazo sagrado, y _ella_ podría seguir jugando a ser su mejor amiga, compañera y hermana, por tiempo indeterminado.

La promovieron sin su consentimiento y pusieron obstáculos entre ellos, aún así tenían una excusa para seguirse viendo y no importa dónde los llevara el destino estaba Henry para unirlos… Y luchó con todo lo que pudo para regresar a su antiguo puesto… No se trataba del trabajo, se trataba de _él_. La mataba la idea de no verlo a diario.

Y su combate dio frutos. No le importó tener que hacerse una perfiladora más. Se sometió a la preparación, aunque años atrás rehusó hacerlo. Hizo todo lo que le exigieron y se preparó a luchar… Pero _él_ estaba tan ausente, tan herido y _ella _tenía el pecho oprimido: Una mentira que día a día escavaba un agujero más profundo. Lo veía llorar e ir a debatirse a duelo contra su pena haciendo disparos en el polígono de tiro, una y otra vez… Fue el único que no pidió regresar al equipo después de Emily y temió que realmente se iría.

Una parte de _ella_ estaba tan mal. No sabía si era peor su ausencia o su rebeldía. Cuando volvió Emily el mundo de silencios y engaños la sepultó en un odio desmedido de parte de _él_. Todo el mundo entendió pero _él_ derramó su rabia en _ella_. Y ya no sabía que más hacer.

Se rió de la parodia en que vivían: En primer lugar, _él _la empujó de su vida, la mantuvo a raya, después, ella y sus decisiones erradas la llevaron a otro hombre, a continuación apareció la maldita burocracia. Pero entonces el destino de nuevo conspiró contra _ellos_ y surgió Doyle: Para ser su bendición y su maldición… Una bendición porque le permitió volver, una maldición por todas las mentiras que desquiciaron su ser…

Cuando ya parecía que no podía ser peor, que todo empezaba a encajar, el sentido y dirección se volvieron a trasladar de lugar: Will y Henry en peligro de muerte, la desesperación desgarradora, la sensación de seguridad y estabilidad se dirigían violentamente a un precipicio… Y allí estuvo _ella _aferrándose a la normalidad, suplicando que le pidiera matrimonio, cometiendo el mayor error de todos… Poniendo la última piedra al muro que los separaba…

La palidez de un sol naciente alcanzó su punto máximo en el horizonte y se coló a través de las cortinas, calentando su piel. Su mirada perdida y su rostro empapado de lágrimas de sal. Tendría que esforzarse para ocultar la evidencia de todas sus reflexiones. Tendría que recobrar la serenidad y prepararse para lucir su fachada profesional, una vez más, necesitaba correr lejos de su propia vida. Todo en su interior se había estremecido, fue golpeada en cada una de sus fibras internas y no había manera de cambiar lo que se había hecho.

Will lo sabía… No sabía quién era _él_, pero sabía que existía… Lo sentía en su mirada vacía, en sus besos fríos, en sus peleas continuas, en su falta de entrega, en sus ausencias que nunca se justifican… Como marido y mujer se enfrentaron al hecho de la ruptura de su pequeña familia. Supieron desde el principio que su matrimonio no iba a durar, pero eso no quería decir que era más fácil. Will había decidido regresar a Nueva Orleans. Una decisión difícil de tomar, especialmente a causa de Henry.

_Ella _se puso en pie. Era las seis con veintitrés. Caminó despacio a la ducha. Esperaba un día largo y agotador. Con suerte, al final de la tarde volvería a hablar con su hombrecito y _todo tendría sentido_. Con suerte, podría ver cómo sonreía _él_ e interpretar ante todos su perfeccionado papel de mejor amiga, compañera y hermana… _del hombre que ama…_

**.:**:.**

_La unión en el rebaño obliga al león a acostarse con hambre._

_ Proverbio Africano_

.:*:.

**06.55 Hrs.**

Las puertas del comedor abrían a las seis con treinta. Ejecutivos y viajeros eran los primeros en ocupar las mesas. La noche anterior los miembros de la unidad habían acordado que la hora del desayuno coincidiría con la última reunión formal del equipo, antes de actualizar el perfil. Fiel a sus costumbres, Spencer Reid había llegado con cautelosa antelación.

Cuando entró al restaurante e indicó al camarero el número de su habitación no esperó a que el hombre comprobara su identidad. Hizo su camino derechito hasta la mesa donde él sabía que estaba una máquina de café. Cogió la taza más grande que encontró y pulsó el botón para conseguir su primer expreso del día.

Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su cara en cuanto el líquido negro se deslizó hacia la taza que mantenía sujeta por el asa, _casi se podría pensar que la retenía para no dejarla escapar._

En cuanto la máquina dejó de verter, se movió lentamente para ir a por azúcar. Mientras cambiaba de puesto, mordió sus labios, con un gesto de absoluta concentración en la tarea. Sujetaba contra su cuerpo su mochila de mensajero para evitar algún tropiezo. Levantó sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Derek Morgan quien lo venía observando con una mirada muy divertida.

- Hey niño bonito, ¡compórtate!- Levantó su dedo, marcando el pecho de Spencer -Deja un poco para los demás- Señaló en dirección a sí mismo

-¡Buenos días Derek!- Ignoró las burlas y se limitó equilibrar la taza en su mano, antes de ponerla sobre el tablón de la mesa para empezar a endulzar su bebida

-Estoy seguro que bebes café en la misma proporción que toma cerveza un universitario-

-Nunca tomé cerveza mientras estaba en la universidad- Murmuró.

Morgan sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del chico –¡Tampoco lo haces en la actualidad!- La mirada fulminante de Reid fue toda una poesía -¿Qué tal la noche de jazz en el bar?-

-Bien- Dijo el genio, directo al punto

-¿Bien?... ¿Sólo bien?- Las cejas de Derek levemente arqueadas –Pensé que con la tensión del caso y el divorcio de Miss Pennsylvania, te ibas a esforzar en darle un rato agradable a nuestra chica- Lo tomó por el hombro para sacarlo de su camino

El joven parecía un poco confundido -¿Esforzarme?-

-Ya sabes, como una "cita", pero sin ser una "cita"- El agente moreno trazaba círculos con una cucharilla mientras agregaba azúcar en el líquido obscuro –Reid, ella es nuestra amiga y la está pasando mal. Es nuestra misión estar ahí para ella-

-Estadísticamente hablando, durante los ocho años, tres meses y veinte días que tenemos conociéndonos JJ y yo, hemos pasado juntos más del sesenta y ocho por ciento de nuestro tiempo. ¿Sabías que eso supera la media de una pareja casada?-Volteó a ver a Morgan quien estaba negando con la cabeza -La estadística pudo ser mayor si no se hubiese ido al Pentágono- El moreno se aclaró la garganta – ¿Estoy divagando?- Bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios

-Lo normal- La sonrisa de Morgan creció. No importa cuán diferente físicamente se veía el muchacho, definitivamente, habían cosas que nunca iban a cambiar

Spencer aguantó con ambas manos su café. Su atención sobre un punto cualquiera cerca de la punta blanca de sus zapatos deportivos negros – ¡Siempre he estado ahí para ella!, Morgan- Reid agitó su mano con desdén– Podrías haber venido con nosotros- Frunció el ceño –Pero tú querías descansar-

-¡Buenos días agentes!- La voz suave de Jordan Todd surgió de la nada haciendo girar las cabezas de Reid y Morgan

-¡Todd!- Legítima sorpresa iluminó el rostro del genio

-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- Morgan puso de lado su café y sonrió deslumbrante a la mujer – La Agente Jordan Todd. ¿A qué debemos éste honor?-

-Deberías mirar hacia allá- Señaló en dirección a una mesa con varias caras conocidas, incluida la Jefa Strauss – Creo que deberían unirse a nuestro grupo-Guiñó un ojo a sus colegas –Ya saben de qué vamos a hablar-

.:*:.

**FBI-DALLAS. 09.00 Hrs.**

El Agente Especial Derek Morgan entró a la oficina adjunta al salón de conferencias del FBI de Dallas. Su teléfono celular descansaba entre el hombro y la cara, mientras hojeaba un expediente abierto en sus manos. Al otro lado de la comunicación, los analistas técnicos Penélope García y Kevin Lynch, servían como interlocutores.

-Cuéntanos todo bombón, te pondré el altavoz- Anunció Morgan dejando descansar el móvil sobre escritorio en el despacho – Están conmigo Blake y Reid-

_-¡Hola a mis queridos Doctores!- La dulce voz de Penélope se escuchó de inmediato- Como ya saben, el hijo de p… del hacker que golpeó mi base de datos ya está controlado- La chica volteó a mirar sobre su hombro, aunque el equipo no podía verla- Y cortesía de la Agente Gina Sánchez (*) tengo dos magníficos guardaespaldas haciendo rondas en mi puerta-_

-¿Estás trabajando con la base de datos de la CIA?- Reid y Blake cruzaron sus miradas

_-¡Si mi chico maravilla!- La emoción se colaba en su voz. Penélope y la base de datos de la CIA eran sin duda una mezcla explosiva- Con este juguetito nuevo que nos han prestado, Kevin aquí a mi lado- La actualmente pelirroja dio un codazo a su compañero de sala – Saluda al equipo Kevin – Gruñó entre dientes_

_-¡Hola muchachos!- Interrumpió Kevin Lynch e hizo un gesto con la mano que inmediatamente cortó al recordar que era sólo una comunicación de voz_

_-Como les decía mis pastelitos de merengue- Pulsó varios comandos y apareció en el monitor frente a Reid una ventana de búsqueda abierta por la tecnológica en su oficina de Quantico –Su diosa tecnológica y mi noble asistente hemos interactuado a través de las redes sociales con su grupo terrorista-_

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de ellos?- Blake se incorporó de su asiento para rodear a Reid y acercarse a la pantalla del ordenador

_-Muy bien super Blake. Nos hemos creado una identidad falsa siguiendo el perfil que nuestro chico genio nos dio. Hemos tardado unas horas en que nos agregaran a las listas de seguidores, pero finalmente han picado- Se trasladó en su silla de una pantalla a otra dentro de su área de trabajo- Nos hemos mezclado muy bien. En su time line utilizan palabras claves para hablar de sus propósitos y ubicación. No tenemos tus "súper poderes" lingüísticos pero se nos ha dado bien descifrar sus códigos. Kevin está trabajando en localizar las direcciones IP que están enrutadas por una cantidad grosera de servidores proxys en todas partes del mundo. También, pudimos aislar a dos de los perfiles más importantes, basados en el alto tráfico de mensajes que producen: Una de ellos se encuentra localizado en Colombia, con transmisión satelital-_

-Debe ser en la selva- Murmuró Reid

-Los grupos de mando- Asintió Morgan

_-Y otro muy cerca de donde ustedes están-_

-¿Del FBI local?- Blake intentó aclarar

_-¡Sí!- Mostró en la pantalla remota la ubicación de la señal a través del mapa de tráfico de la ciudad de Dallas._

Reid alcanzó unos papeles que había estado revisando antes que Morgan llegara. Escribió una serie de datos y se acomodó en su silla antes de hablar -García podrías cruzar los perfiles de los seguidores de las cuentas que aislaste con los mismos parámetros de búsqueda de las victimas-

_-¡Ya lo hicimos Doctor Genio!- Volvió a cambiar lo mostrado en pantalla –Tenemos una vinculación con cuatro personas que coinciden con los parámetros que enviaste-_

-Tenemos los líderes. Podríamos dar el perfil – Sonrió Morgan – Hotch está reunido en el salón de conferencias en la sesión táctica preliminar-

Alex Blake tomó un respiro y cruzó sus brazos –Tengo la sensación que algo no va bien-

-He tenido ese sentimiento desde que llegamos- Dijo Reid entre dientes, no muy seguro que alguien lo hubiese escuchado. Levantó su cara para mirar a Morgan, se acomodó un mechón de pelo y se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos

Derek conocía bien esa mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Reid abstraerse de todo cuando leía o pensaba -¿Qué hay en tu cabeza Einstein?... Puedo ver el movimiento de tu cerebro ahí abajo-

-Son tres ubicaciones de acuerdo al perfil geográfico y ninguna es cerca de éste lugar. Estamos hablando de cubrir un radio de más de 100 millas, dividiéndonos en equipos para hacer la redada-

_-¡Vengadores!- Volvió a hablar García- Hotch me ha pedido que abra canales de comunicación con todos los oficiales del operativo, estamos creando una línea segura para ustedes, estaremos comunicados en tiempo real con todas las unidades. PG fuera-_

-Gracias Garcia- Completó Blake antes que Morgan recogiera su teléfono- ¿Qué te preocupa Reid?- La mujer colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven perfilador

-Se trata de un grupo terrorista organizado- Spencer froto ambas manos por su cara y le dio un vistazo breve a la mujer – Trabajé en el perfil geográfico con JJ y ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo que es suficiente-

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora!. La línea temporal de los asesinatos nos dicta cuarenta y ocho horas antes de producirse el siguiente secuestro- Derek se apoyo en la pared mientras hablaba

-No sabemos exactamente quien será la próxima víctima- Reid se mordió los labios mientras revolvía las carpetas frente a él

-Redujimos la lista de potenciales víctimas. Las cruzamos con el perfil geográfico. Las cotejamos con las listas de muertes y con los grupos de riesgo que seleccionamos- Blake habló mirando a los ojos del agente de piel morena- Tenemos que confiar en el perfil. El perfil es nuestra herramienta-

-No es un perfil exacto- Reid se quejó de nuevo

-¡No siempre es exacto!- Morgan se aproximó a la mesa para acercarse al muchacho- Hotch, Rossi y todos los que estamos aquí asumimos un gran riesgo cuando decidimos seguir con todo ésto- Le apretó el hombro con fuerza- Strauss nos ha dado la libertad de quedarnos de lado en la redada. Nuestra función terminaba con la confesión del sospechoso y ya eso está hecho-

-¿Piensas que realmente voy a echarme a un lado mientras todos ustedes están en el campo?- Se puso de pie y se cuadró de hombros –Hotch ha llamado a todo el mundo a sumarse a esto y por renuente que esté voy hasta el final-

-¡No estás obligado!- La voz de Rossi se escucho desde la puerta –Sabemos que este operativo puede costar muchas vidas. No hay precedentes- El veterano caminó hasta la mitad del salón- Saldremos a hacer un redada para evitar que aumenten las victimas y coger a los cabecillas del movimiento porque aún piensan que controlan su zona de confort-

-Podríamos esperar hasta que se desate un nuevo evento. Quizás sea necesario que se produzca otro secuestro- La frialdad de la voz de Spencer Reid no era por falta de sensibilidad, sino por las estadísticas que almacenaba en su cabeza –Nos aproximaríamos al error cero-

-¡Y podríamos perder nuestra mejor oportunidad!- Intervino Morgan- Es evidente que su grupo se fraccionó y que estos movimientos son los últimos para ellos. Si no los detenemos ahora pasaran de nuevo a la clandestinidad y tendríamos que esperar que otro ciclo de matanzas comenzaran-

…:*:…

En otro lugar de la ciudad. A la misma hora. En una habitación de hotel muy lujosa, cinco personas se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa. En el centro, la fotografía que mostraba a los seis miembros de la unidad de análisis de conducta.

El grupo estaba decidido a acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en sus planes y ya tenían una táctica muy clara para lograr sus objetivos, destruirían a todo aquel que intentara interponerse.

.:*:.

_No olvidemos nunca que el terrorismo es, en el fondo, en su naturaleza maligna, una guerra psicológica. _

_Norm Coleman_

.:*:.

RFERENCIAS

(*) **Ralph "El Demoledor" (2012):** Es una película animada de Walt Disney Pictures. **Sinopsis:** Durante décadas **Ralph** ha vivido a la sombra de **Félix Jr.** (El Reparador), quien es "el chico bueno" de su videojuego. Cansado del papel del malo de la historia, **Ralph** decide tomar el asunto por sus propias manos, y se lanza en un viaje a través de los distintos mundos y generaciones de videojuegos para demostrarle a todos que él también puede ser un héroe.

La película rinde tributo a la historia de lo**s juegos de video **ya quecuando **Ralph** comienza a explorar otros videojuegos, se topa con personajes famosos como** Pac-Man **y uno de sus fantasmitas;** Bowser, **el villano de la saga de** Super Mario; Q-Bert, Sonic** y varios de los luchadores de** Street Fighter (Bison, Zangief, Ryu), **entre otros. Además, la entrada a la guarida de** King Candy **requiere el uso de una contraseña que se ingresa con un control de Nintendo.

(*) **Gina Sánchez:** Es un miembro de la CIA. Este personaje apareció en el episodio 21 de la 1era. Temporada, titulado: **Secrets and Lies **(Secretos y Mentiras, originalmente aireado el 3 Mayo de 2006).


	6. Día 3: Segundo Tiempo (Estrategia)

**Nota de Autor:** Muchas gracias a **SpencerReidLove** y **maky19 **por su continuo soporte y comentarios. Asimismo a **Amanda** y **Daniela **(**daniefron**) quienes muy amablemente me han dejado sus notas (Daniela, además, me ha hecho el honor de marcar la historia entre sus favoritas… Gracias! )

Y sí, yo también adoro al cerebrito del Dr. Reid, es un personaje muy simpático :)

.:*Esta historia no ha sido revisada por nadie. No soy escritora ni algo por el estilo. Corresponde a un universo alterno de mi única y exclusiva imaginación*:.

_.:*Inspirado en la historia **"Sleight of Hand"** por Whatif-ifonly*:._

_.:*:._

**VII. Día 3: Un truco de magia bien ejecutado:**

**_Manipulación, Control, Coordinación y Distracción_**

_.:*:._

_Antes era diestro. No por eso soy zurdo: Soy un diestro contrariado._

_Rene Lavand (Ilusionista)_

_.:*:._

**.:*Magia - 101*:.**

**Edificio sede FBI Dallas**

En el mismo corredor que llevaba al Salón de Conferencias del FBI de Dallas había un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas: Un modesto escritorio, una cartelera de vidrio, algunas sillas y un ordenador eran parte del recién adquirido mobiliario que la Agente Laura Thomas se encargó de trasladar hasta allí por orden directa del Agente Aaron Hotchner.

Durante la mañana del tercer día en Texas, ese espacio se había convertido en el área de trabajo personal del Dr. Spencer Reid. Únicamente se le había visto salir de ahí para reponer su café en una taza que religiosamente llevaba a todas partes, para el agitado almuerzo en el comedor del edificio y para incorporarse a la sesión táctica con los agentes de antiterrorismo que trabajaban encubiertos en la zona delimitada como _"de riesgo"_.

Había logrado disuadir al jefe de su unidad para que retrasara la reunión que tenía como fin dividir las responsabilidades durante la redada que estarían practicando en la madrugada siguiente. Compró unas horas más de tiempo para delimitar el perfil.

_Se aferraba a la posibilidad de minimizar las pérdidas._

Ésta nueva idea del genio confinó a Rossi y a Morgan al frente de un televisor, donde se reproducía sin cesar la cinta contentiva del interrogatorio a Escobar.

_Las microexpresiones del reo tenían que arrojar luces en la obscuridad… Los ojos entrenados de Rossi y la intuición de Morgan iban a ayudar._

Hotchner también fue convencido de reunirse con Álvaro Velez en una segunda oportunidad, pero en esa ocasión fue Strauss quien lo acompañó. Para el gusto de todos ellos habían muchos cabos sueltos que considerar y el más joven del equipo fue quien se empeñó en mantener el ritmo bajo: Quería investigar, no actuar...

Penélope García y Kevin Lynch, por su parte, continuaban en el rastreo de las redes sociales. Mientras que Alex Blake y Jordan Todd se ocupaban en comprobar el trabajo de los agentes en el campo, a través de la línea segura que García les creó desde Quantico.

…:*:….

A mitad de la tarde, Alex Blake rodó su mano por el picaporte de la puerta que daba acceso a la recientemente nombrada _"oficina del Dr. Reid"._ Se deslizó en el interior sin hacer ruido. El joven genio parecía absorto en las imágenes agrupadas sobre la pizarra de evidencias. Estaba en completo silencio, sentado encima del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. En una silla, al lado suyo, se encontraba Jennifer Jareau revisando una carpeta. Ambos agentes lucían tan concentrados en sus respectivas tareas que la mujer no se atrevió a romper la escena.

_Se limitó a observarlos, una vez más…_

Cerró la puerta sin acortar la distancia que la separaba de la joven pareja. Entonces notó algo que la tomó por sorpresa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

…:*:….

Parecía un día de esos interminables, cuando las horas pasan más lentas de lo normal. Aún así, ella no se quejó. Agradecía silenciosamente el que Hotch no la obligara a mirar los videos de la entrevista, ni tampoco la colocara sobre los encubiertos. Casi pudo besar a su jefe cuando la envió con Reid a recapitular sobre la victimología y el perfil. Esa era una tarea para la cual se consideraba más dispuesta.

Sin embargo, ahora que se había quedado a solas con su compañero cayó en cuenta que no había conseguido sintonizar con él desde que se despidieron en el elevador del hotel, cerca de las dos de la mañana de ese mismo día. Tan absurdo como lo sentía, ese último abrazo de la noche había producido un verdadero cortocircuito en su relación, y al menos, ella no tenía el valor de encarar la situación.

_Había que resolver el caso y seguir adelante… Como siempre…_

Las pocas interacciones entre ellos fueron basadas en el trabajo, tan profesionales como eran, cada unidad de tiempo disponible estaba destinada a salvar vidas.

Lo había seguido hasta la improvisada oficina al finalizar la sesión táctica. Justo después de la apasionada exposición que hizo a Hotch para convencerlo que era mejor esperar un poco para garantizar el mejor resultado del trabajo de la unidad. Vio cómo enumeró una gran cantidad de hechos para que su jefe cediera a su petición y finalmente lo logró.

Jennifer no tenía su capacidad de leer a alta velocidad, pero tenía la paciencia suficiente para saber buscar. Se mantuvo a su lado, evitando perturbarlo. Lo veía de reojo moverse a ratos o simplemente ir y venir entre el tablón y su asiento sobre el escritorio… Sin duda, había algo en su mente que lo mantenía ocupado, tenía esa mirada en los ojos que sólo había visto cuando su cerebro estaba trabajando.

Usando su súper poder, _como diría García_… Ver lo que nadie más ve…

_Al menos, en la mayoría de las situaciones._

…:*:….

Spencer Reid estaba decidido a llenar el espacio vacío en la ecuación frente a sus ojos. Su mente, _como un ordenador_, clasificaba la información en la pizarra y lo mismo hacía con cada uno de los datos almacenados en su memoria fotográfica.

Con su atención en el tablón de información intentaba contrarrestar a la rubia distracción a su alrededor. Nunca había sido un problema trabajar con JJ, al menos no lo fue hasta ahora que estaba muy consciente de su calidez y del aroma de su piel.

Tenía que reconocer que en las últimas semanas, _ella_ adquirió un serio protagonismo en sus decisiones. Tal vez el conjunto de circunstancias que estaban compartiendo los hacían especialmente sensibles el uno al otro: Sus pérdidas recientes, sus duelos… Las noches que _ella_ llegaba a su puerta en busca de apoyo, las noches que él iba a su casa por consuelo… Ya no sabía si era algo bueno o, más bien, era la señal inequívoca que debían empezarse a distanciar.

Hasta ahora _ella_ había logrado evadir con éxito el patrón que solían seguir las personas que tenían algún _efecto _en su mundo… Jennifer, de alguna manera, había superado la pauta que se repetía en su vida: Cada vez que amaba, confiaba o dejaba entrar a alguien, sobrevenía cualquier circunstancia y terminaban por alejarse.

Todos… A excepción de _ella_…

La observó discretamente, sólo por unos momentos. La etérea presencia de aquella mujer que le acompañaba lo llenaba de coraje y renovaba su confianza: Últimamente cuando él sentía que estaba caminando en la cuerda floja, dudando de sí mismo y de su propia lucidez, _ella_ se convertía en su punto de referencia y su espacio de serenidad en medio de la turbulencia.

A decir verdad, desde que se incorporó al trabajo, tras la muerte de _Maeve_, se había negado a reconocer cuán afectado estaba. Y sin entender sus métodos, de entre todos sus compañeros, fueron _ella_, García y Blake quienes le dieron sentido a todo y lo motivaron a seguir.

_Era un paso duro, pero necesario de hacer._

Las pocas veces que había salido al campo, experimentó una explosión emocional devastadora. ¿Cómo se supone que podía explicar el hecho que estuvo dispuesto a saltar sobre Sarah Morrison (*) cuando la vio en aquel sótano apuntar a JJ? Su reacción fue visceral, no tenía ninguna intención de mediar. Estaba tan molesto, que de no haber sido por Morgan, le habría disparado sin un segundo pensamiento: _Sólo porque amenazaba a Jennifer…_

Sabía que estaba siendo impulsivo, descontrolado y emocional, por eso intentó muy duro el volver a sus propios pies, y escogió negociar con Peter Harper (*) en base a la verdad… Y las consecuencias estaban allí, su mediación acabó en otra tragedia más: _"…Claramente es sobre Maeve"_, una frase que le consumía las entrañas y lo llevaba contra el límite de tener que probar a Hotch y a sí mismo que podía hacer el trabajo, _que había aprendido de su propio error, y con suerte, no tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a lo que ocurrió con Maeve._

Respiró profundo y agradeció poder contar con las tres mujeres, pero en especial, tenía un sentimiento diferente al pensar en Jennifer: Por abrazarlo, por escucharlo, por alentarlo y porque después de todo, ella era incapaz de dejarlo.

Se quitó las gafas y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Hizo algunos movimientos con el cuello, para liberar la tensión acumulada en su espalda y metió las manos en sus bolsillos: Encontró un objeto familiar y drenó en él parte de la energía que almacenaba.

..…:*:….

_La mano derecha del Dr. Spencer Reid de repente sostenía una moneda… Un quiebre rápido de muñecas y la moneda desaparecía… Movía su mano cerca del cabello de su rubia compañera, quien ni siquiera parecía notar el leve contacto… Y nuevamente reaparecía la moneda en su mano._

..…:*:….

Blake se cruzó de brazos. Estaba entretenida con el movimiento de manos de Spencer. Estaba repitiendo un sencillo truco de magia, sin apartar las pestañas del tablón de trabajo.

_Parecía tan hábil, natural y automático._

-¡Mírate!- Por fin habló Alex Blake, atrayendo sobre ella la atención de los jóvenes agentes- Gastas todas tus energías pretendiendo ser normal que casi me logras engañar-

-¡¿Qué!?- Él no estaba de humor para las bromas, pero le venía bien un pequeño descanso. Metió la moneda en el bolsillo, junto con ambas manos y esperó a una respuesta de la morena

-¡No sabía que eras un mago!- La voz brillante de Blake contagió de entusiasmo a JJ

-¡Mago no!- Se adelantó la rubia en responder – ¡Científico e ilusionista!- Los ojos azules se fijaron sobre la mirada llena de picardía que Spencer les obsequió a ambas -¿Qué estabas haciendo Doctor Genio?- Le preguntó a él, mordiéndose los labios

-¡¿Te refieres a esto?!- Él ejecutó el truco completo para ganarse una sonrisa radiante de las dos mujeres

– ¡Tendrías que verlo haciendo volar cosas en la oficina!- La rubia dio un guiño a su colega y amiga

-¡No hago volar cosas!- Se defendió, comprimiendo sus labios en un mohín casi infantil– ¡Es magia física!- Se dirigió a Blake

-La tercera Ley de Newton, ¿eh?- Sonrió de nuevo la mujer de más edad. Sus manos por detrás de la espalda al dar un par de pasos y ponerse al lado del muchacho -¿Qué has conseguido?- Lo confrontó ahora con el trabajo, mientras él giraba su muñeca para mirar la hora

-No mucho…- Admitió. Pero sus labios se juntaron en una delgada línea antes de volver a mirar el tablón - ¿Dónde están las notas que hice sobre la entrevista a la superviviente? – Interrogó a JJ quien se levantó de la silla para remover los archivos

La cara de Blake era de expectativa, escogió no interrumpir el destello de iluminación que llegó en ese momento. Jennifer le consiguió lo que él le pedía y le entregó la carpeta.

Spencer extrajo del expediente la foto de la superviviente. La colgó en el tablón, al lado de la imagen de María López, la niña rescatada. Abandonó la carpeta en las manos de JJ, quien cada vez parecía más confundida -¡La magia no tiene que ver con la ilusión!- Habló en voz alta, pero aquello no parecía otra cosa que un pensamiento puesto en palabras –¡La magia es sobre manipulación!…- Tomó un par de lápices rotuladores. Con uno negro trazó líneas en el mapa y luego con el otro rellenó el espacio de color- ¡La magia es control!…- Miró de nuevo a JJ, ignorando por completo a la otra mujer y sacó la moneda de su bolsillo -Como un buen truco de magia: Primero coordinación…- Empuñó la moneda en su mano y sopló. Abrió la palma y demostró a la rubia que no había nada. Luego le dio una sonrisa sensual y cautivadora -¡Y distracción!- Se inclinó sobre ella y "extrajo" la moneda por detrás de su oreja

-¡Manipulación y control: Primero coordinación y luego una distracción!- Jordan Todd, quien entró a la habitación justo cuando Reid comenzó su demostración, fue la primera que hizo la conexión. Conocía algunos métodos que el genio había aprendido a usar para expresar sus ideas. Ella misma soportó ser ejemplo del sarcasmo de Reid en el caso del "asesino experto en seducción" (*).

Pero la Agente Todd debía aceptarlo, el doctorcito tenía su manera para llegar a lo evidente, y aunque no disfrutaba de una memoria grata al recordar que el chico la avergonzó ante los policías de Atlanta con la metáfora de las joyas baratas, cuando el genio tenía una idea, rara vez se equivocaba

-¡No son tres ubicaciones!- Señaló Reid en el mapa. Tomó del escritorio un papel de calco en el que había fijado las ubicaciones de los asesinatos compilados. Superpuso ambos gráficos y observó la imagen. Cogió su móvil y fotografió los mapas, luego pulsó el número "siete" (*) de su discado rápido.

_-Estas comunicado con la fuente de todo conocimiento- La respuesta de García no se hizo esperar –Pide y te daré lo que quieras mi superman-_

-García te acabo de enviar una imagen del perfil geográfico de los secuestros, combinado con el perfil geográfico de los asesinatos. Podrías comparar las ubicaciones con las actividades de nuestras víctimas. Encuentras lo que tienen en común y haznos saber de inmediato lo que ves-

_-Te llamo cuando tenga algo- Le aseguró la mujer_

_.:*:._

**.:*Manipulación y Control*:.**

_Para manipular eficazmente a la gente, es necesario hacer creer a todos que nadie les manipula._

_John Kenneth Galbraith_

.:*:.

**En un hotel en el centro de Dallas**

Aaron Hotchner guió a Erin Strauss a través del ascensor. Tenía la esperanza que su visita al diplomático arrojara alguna pista útil para el caso. Por experiencia sabía que cualquier acontecimiento que ocurriera a partir de éste punto estaba destinado a cambiar los planes que habían formulado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran en el piso reservado a la comitiva colombiana. Strauss y Hotch enfrentaron el corredor para encontrarse rodeados por el amplio operativo de seguridad.

Los condujeron hasta la suite, después de un breve intento por desarmarlos, al cual Hotchner no cedió.

-¡Agente!- El diplomático se adelantó en recibirlos –¡Señora!- Hizo una breve reverencia a la mujer

-¡Señor!- Hotch estrechó la mano que el político le tendía -Es la Jefa de División Erin Strauss- Hizo una señal en dirección a la dama a su lado

-Álvaro Velez, agregado diplomático de la embajada colombiana- Se introdujo a sí mismo con un fuerte apretón de manos e hizo que lo siguieran para unirse con un grupo que aguardaba en un salón de negocios dentro de la amplia habitación

En el recinto había cuatro hombres y dos mujeres más. El diplomático procedió a las nuevas presentaciones –Agente, Señora, estos son miembros notables de nuestra comunidad: el señor Israel Granados y su esposa Martha- Se refirió a una pareja hispana de mediana edad que ocupaban asientos en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa- Ellos dirigen nuestra escuela. Este es el Doctor Manuel Pérez, director de nuestro hospital y el centro de desintoxicación financiado por nuestro gobierno y especialmente creado para atender a nuestros jóvenes con problemas de droga- Se puso de pie un hombre de cabello cenizo quien sólo hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los agentes- La Congresista Deborah St. John, el Reverendo Marco Estrada y el señor Julio Bejarano –

…:*:….

**Edificio Sede del FBI Local**

-Recibí una llamada de la Agente Thomas para informar que ha ocurrido un secuestro a pocas manzanas de aquí- Spencer Reid irrumpió en el salón donde Dave Rossi y Derek Morgan se encontraban hablando acerca de lo que había revelado la segunda vista del interrogatorio de Luis Escobar

-Blake, tú y yo iremos a la escena- Derek Morgan señaló al muchacho, acto seguido, se puso en marcha –Dave, llama a Hotch para informarle- Sugirió al hombre mayor – De seguro aparecerá la prensa por aquí-

-Me quedaré con Todd en el centro de mando y le pediré a JJ que se encargue de los periodistas- Concluyó Rossi

…:*:….

**En un hotel en el centro de Dallas**

Hotchner no parecía muy contento después de finalizar la llamada –Lo siento señores- El agente se puso de pie, seguido de la Jefa Strauss –Algo se ha presentado y debemos regresar-

Los presentes asintieron reconociendo en la voz del hombre la urgencia en la situación.

-La reunión con nuestros ciudadanos se hará como nos han pedido. Estaremos esperando a sus agentes a las 17.00 Hrs en la sala de reuniones de nuestra iglesia y en el patio de la escuela- Aseguró la Congresista

..…:*:….

**En el barrio latino**

-Han salido de su zona de confort. ¿Están desafiándonos a nosotros o midiendo fuerzas entre ellos?- Preguntó Blake descendiendo del vehículo desde el lado del pasajero

-Tal vez ambas cosas. Estoy convencido que están usándonos para demostrar su poder sobre la fracción que piensan que se les está saliendo de las manos- Morgan respondió dando una mirada a Reid que caminaba por detrás de ellos -Teníamos una alta probabilidad que esto ocurriría, aunque no es la forma en que lo esperábamos-

-Este secuestro no ha sido reportado todavía. Lo hemos capturado a través de las cámaras de seguridad de los establecimientos y está hecho a plena vista de nuestros agentes- Observó Spencer -Técnicamente no hay delito porque no hay víctima ni informe policial-

-¿Piensas que siguen montando numeritos para entretenernos?– Blake era igualmente incrédula ante el aparente secuestro

-García no ha identificado ni al sudes ni a la supuesta víctima- Dijo Morgan – Ni siquiera corresponde a los secuestrables que habíamos previsto. De nuevo han sido organizados y audaces- Derek caminaba al mismo ritmo de la mujer –Llaman nuestra atención y nos retan. ¡Eso tiene su mérito!-

El Dr. Reid se detuvo y miró a su alrededor por breves instantes, estudiando la posición de los vehículos de vigilancia y las cámaras - ¡Conocían de antemano la zona!- Habló en un tono más alto de lo normal para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por los otros agentes -Sabían exactamente dónde montar la escena para que la registraran las cámaras al mismo tiempo que evitaban a nuestros agentes. García nos mencionó que había detectado una IP cerca del FBI- Spencer se dio la vuelta para puntualizar que desde la ubicación donde estaban podía verse el centro de mando del equipo –Sin duda que se trata de un nuevo truco-

…:*:….

**Dentro del establecimiento vecino al lugar de secuestro**

Derek Morgan había entregado al dependiente de la tienda una serie de fotografías de sospechosos y lo había dejado a cargo de Alex Blake. La perfiladora observó al testigo en búsqueda de signos no verbales de reconocimiento, en la medida que éste daba un vistazo sobre las imágenes.

En el momento que el agente de piel obscura comenzó a deambular por el establecimiento, advirtió varias irregularidades. Pero tuvo que detener su investigación en cuanto hizo su entrada un hombre vestido de traje.

-¿Hay algún problema, señores? - Preguntó el caballero que se acercaba al centro del local por la puerta trasera

-Investigamos un posible secuestro- Morgan se paró frente al recién llegado y desplegó su identificación –Somos Agentes Especiales del FBI, Morgan, Blake y el Dr. Reid- Guardó la credencial y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Usted?

–Soy Pablo Bejarano- Se cruzó de brazos a imitación de Morgan –Propietario de este comercio-

-¡No hay problema aquí, Pablo!- Interrumpió el empleado de la tienda que estaba junto a Blake –Estoy colaborando con estos señores del FBI- Levantó la vista de las fotos y entregó el paquete a la mujer- ¡Pero ya se marchan, yo no vi nada!- Enfatizó su declaración con un gesto de negación hecho con su cabeza

Aun cuando el testigo aseguró no reconocer a nadie Blake era bastante capaz de separar las fotografías con las que sutilmente fueron contrariadas las palabras del hombre. _Había conseguido su objetivo._

-¿En qué otra cosa podemos ayudar?- Exigió el dependiente en un intento claro por deshacerse de los visitantes

- Aparte de proporcionarnos sus cintas de vigilancia y mantener el establecimiento cerrado hasta que los técnicos forenses terminen de recoger la evidencia, creo que es todo lo que puede hacer por nosotros- Blake sorprendió a sus compañeros al hablar. La mujer no les había dado la oportunidad de comprobar si existía alguna conexión entre la víctima y el otro hombre.

Morgan echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para cruzar mirada con Reid. Ambos colegas parecían compartir la misma percepción acerca de Bejarano. Caminaron hacia el exterior del local, unos segundos después que la propia Blake salió. Una vez en la calle se reunieron con la Agente Thomas.

-¿Son ideas mías o ese hombre tiene la palabra "culpable" tatuada en la frente?- La Agente Thomas se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar al oído de Blake sus impresiones. Alex levantó las cejas pero prefirió reservarse cualquier opinión

Ninguno de los agentes iba a compartir en medio de aquella calle el hecho que la actitud aparentemente serena de los dos hombres tenía el propósito de esconder segundas intenciones. Reid captó que con la mención de las siglas "FBI" el hombre en el traje hecho a la medida había tensado los músculos y una leve sombra de sudor se posó sobre su frente.

Morgan, por su parte, advirtió que la tienda no tenía mucho movimiento. La caja registradora, que era un aparato por demás antiguo, tenía sus teclas inmaculadamente nuevas. No contaban con personal auxiliar, ni de almacén, ni acomodadores, a pesar de ser un comercio de gran capacidad. Todo apuntaba a que era un local comercial fantasma.

Y Alex sostenía que sus colegas no se equivocaban…

..…:*:….

**Edificio Sede del FBI Local**

-¿Cuál fue la primera característica que encontramos en común en todos los secuestros?- Dave Rossi se dirigió a Jennifer Jareau, quien estaba haciendo girar un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, mientras revisaba un informe.

La rubia estudió el rostro del otro agente por unos segundos antes de responder –Eran chicos hispanos, de entre doce y dieciséis años, familias de clase media trabajadora- Cerró el informe en sus manos y lo dejó reposar sobre la mesa- Eran "chicos problema" que nadie les echaría de menos-

-Eso nos conducía a pensar que el sospechoso tenía clara su preferencia y dada la ausencia de evidencia que negara nuestra teoría, no había componente sexual en el delito- Rossi pudo ver un leve destello en los ojos de JJ. Se inclinó hacia ella e intentó descifrar los pensamientos que debían cruzar por la mente de la joven mujer –Hotch concluyó que la serie de secuestros no eran el propósito en sí mismo, sino que formaban parte de un delito más refinado-

-La entrevista al sospechoso nos permitió acordar que Reid estaba en lo cierto cuando inclinó su estimación a que estamos en presencia de un grupo organizado- Jennifer apretó sus labios y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa en tanto cruzaba sus manos

-Han desaparecido doce personas y sólo se han recuperado cinco cuerpos. El secuestro de María López no fue un acto descuidado- El veterano caminó alrededor de la oficina- Eso nos deja dos interrogantes: ¿Dónde están los chicos desaparecidos y por qué permitir que María López escapara ilesa?-

Jennifer estuvo a punto de sacudir la cabeza cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta por Hotchner, seguido del resto de los miembros del equipo.

-García ha encontrado una conexión importante entre el personal de la embajada de Colombia y varios miembros de la comunidad de residentes colombianos en Texas- Anunció el jefe de la unidad dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio

_-Así es mi Capitán- El zumbido de los dedos sobre el teclado del ordenador de la analista resonaban en el teléfono –Hubo un dato que habíamos pasado por alto durante las búsquedas. El Jefe me había pedido revisar las finanzas, pero con el sabotaje técnico que tuvimos, nuestra base de datos sufrió retrasos importantes. No ha sido hasta que hemos trabajado con el sistema de la CIA que logramos descubrirlo-_

-¡García!- El tono de impaciencia de Aaron Hotchner era una traducción del estado de ánimo colectivo

_-…Las cuentas de los familiares de las víctimas fallecidas, cuyas desapariciones no fueron denunciadas recibieron transferencias por la cantidad de cincuenta mil dólares de una cuenta registrada a nombre de un tal Luis López que aparece registrado como miembro del cuerpo consular de la embajada colombiana, pero de quien no tenemos ninguna pista: No pasaporte, ni seguro social o cualquier otra identificación- Explicó la especialista en sistemas- Parece una identidad forjada para ese fin. Sin embargo, analizando el patrón existente entre los asesinatos y secuestros, hemos descubierto que no es un hecho aislado y revisamos si la situación se repetía en el resto de miembros de la comunidad-_

-Una cuenta fantasma para compensar por el silencio. Esta puesta en escena serviría para crear el grupo de tolerancia- Conjeturó el agente de más edad en el equipo – García, separa las personas del grupo que recibieron pagos y compara su comportamiento financiero con respecto del resto-

_-¡Kevin ya lo ha hecho Señor!- Morgan parpadeó con la respuesta y de inmediato sonrió- Las familias que no han recibido pagos son una especie de marginados en su propia comunidad. No adquieren productos en los negocios propiedad de otros colombianos, sus hijos tampoco asisten a la misma escuela. Ninguno de ellos ha sido atendido en la emergencia del hospital de su comunidad-_

-Cariño y qué hay acerca del grupo que ha recibido pagos. Hay alguien que posea una empresa que permita desplazar por carretera a sus empleados sin necesidad de pasar por puertos o aeropuertos- Morgan pidió

-Eso explicaría lo que hacen con los secuestrados y cómo pudo el sospechoso entrar y salir de la comunidad durante todos estos años- Dijo Rossi después de enlazar las nuevas ideas con los descubrimientos hechos hasta el momento

_-Los esposos Granado, dueños de la escuela, tienen una franquicia de bienes y raíces- Explicó García- Y representan empresas de construcción con sucursales por todo el país-_

_-Y esas empresas reportan actividad financiera en sus cuentas bancarias- Apuntó Kevin Lynch- Pero no hay registro de nuevas construcciones o proyectos en las propiedades que poseen-_

– ¿Algún negocio que pudiese servir de fachada para el lavado de dinero? – Repitió Derek

_-Como he dicho Agente Morgan, hay varios negocios. Mucha actividad bancaria y ningún proyecto ejecutado o en ejecución. Tampoco hay registro fiscal- Se escuchó otra vez la voz Kevin Lynch_

-Pero…- Murmuró JJ

_-…Pero, la iglesia posee varias cuentas bancarias con cifras escandalosamente elevadas, hay depósitos y retiros igualmente grandes- Aseguró García_

-¿A quién van esos retiros y de dónde provienen?- Intervino Blake

_-Los depósitos son declarados como donativos anónimos- Continuó hablando Lynch- Los retiros van al hospital, la escuela y causas humanitarias_-

-Son organizados, no encontraremos ningún rastro de cómo logran financiamiento, o cómo consiguen armamento o dónde entrenan a sus miembros- Especuló JJ. En ese preciso instante su cabeza estaba llena de demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas –Parece que todo sus rastros están bien cubiertos-

-¿Qué hay acerca de propiedades?- Spencer Reid necesitaba racionalizar los hechos- Cruza las propiedades de los miembros de la comunidad con las ubicaciones que te envié en el mapa. Buscamos un lugar con espacio suficiente para albergar, al menos, a una docena de personas. Que sea relativamente aislado pero que no parezca sospechoso, pudiera pasar como un centro de retiro, recreacional o de descanso -

_-Hay tres propiedades- Retomó la palabra García- Dos pertenecen a los hermanos Bejarano y una de ellas a una sociedad donde figuran el Señor y la Señora Granados-_

-Tenemos que reunirlos a todos- Sentenció Hotchner

…:*:….

Nada más entrar a la sala de conferencias del FBI de Dallas se podía sentir la sobrecarga de testosterona filtrada en el ambiente. La reunión de varios machos alfa en actitud territorial era la cosa más obvia dentro del amplio recinto. Insignias de diversos cuerpos: Policía, antiterrorismo, un nutrido grupo de agentes pertenecientes al equipo móvil de apoyo de la división de antinarcóticos, miembros del Swat, bomberos, el FBI local e incluso la CIA.

_Cada grupo perfectamente diferenciado y jerarquizado._

El equipo estaba listo para comenzar. La Jefa Strauss acompañaba en el frente del auditorio a los seis miembros de la unidad de análisis de conducta. La agente Jordan Todd también se unió a la élite. Su anterior trabajo en el equipo le concedió un lugar privilegiado a la hora de perfilar, aunque su responsabilidad ahora era encabezar el equipo de agentes que trabajaban con la división de antiterrorismo.

En una silla aislada de su grupo local, la Agente Laura Thomas había tomado asiento. Sostenía en sus manos un cuaderno de notas. Estaba claramente determinada a apuntar todas las indicaciones que los criminólogos iban a dictar.

Tras unos pocos momentos el salón estaba en un relativo silencio. Erin Strauss se acomodó en una silla al extremo izquierdo de donde se posicionó el equipo. Dave Rossi y Derek Morgan se quedaron a su lado, de pie. En un pequeño escritorio que estaba en contra de la pared se sentaron Jennifer Jareau y Spencer Reid, ligeramente apretados para poder compartir el breve espacio. Al lado del tablón de consultas, Aaron Hotchner, Jordan Todd y Alex Blake.

-Como el Agente Hotchner ha venido explicando, nuestro objetivo es neutralizar a los líderes de un grupo terrorista que opera entre los miembros de la comunidad hispana que habita en este estado- Dave Rossi rompió el silencio capturando las miradas de todos los oficiales reunidos –Ésta célula de terrorismo se relaciona con actividades de narcotráfico-

-Nuestros agentes- Jordan Todd intervino desde el frente del salón y señaló a la distancia a los miembros de su división- Han venido trabajando con la DEA, desde hace un par de años, para dar con las cabezas de éste grupo narcoterrorista, pero por su compleja estructura y su modus operandi, nos había resultado imposible asociar los miembros de la comunidad con la actividad delictual. Por eso es tan decisivo el aporte de la unidad de análisis de conducta presente aquí-

-En efecto al analizar algunos casos de asesinato y secuestro producidos en el área hemos logrado concluir que se relacionan directamente con la actividad narcoterrorista que la Agente Todd señala- Intervino Hotchner

-Uno de los rasgos más importantes de ésta célula terrorista es que está integrado por personas que llevan una vida de aparente normalidad, capaces de mezclarse con los miembros de la comunidad sin levantar sospechas- Retomó la palabra el agente Dave Rossi -No tienen comportamiento psicótico, ni posee ningún historial de enfermedades mentales. No obtienen gratificación sexual con sus actos y su conducta no es al azar-

Un miembro de la policía del condado se movió de su puesto interrumpiendo la exposición –Tenemos más de 50 agentes encubiertos patrullando desde la matanza de ayer y aún así secuestraron a otro chico. ¿No vamos a buscarlo?- Se frotó la sien

-Al momento no han denunciado el secuestro y tenemos razones de peso para pensar que la aparente desaparición de ésta persona es una distracción que no estamos dispuestos a seguir - Las miradas se dirigieron sobre el Dr. Reid- ¡La clave no son los sujetos, sino el contexto! Tenemos que concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en el delito de fondo y no en los cebos-

-¿Cómo puede asegurar que se trata de una distracción?- Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes alzó su voz desde una extremo del salón

-Los terroristas son expertos en crear distracciones- Reid apoyó sus manos sobre el borde del escritorio e inclinó su torso hacia el frente- El jueves siete de julio de 2005, cuatro explosiones paralizaron el sistema de transporte público de Londres, a plena hora punta matinal–La mirada del joven agente recorría a todos los presentes en la sala- Hasib Hussain, Jamal Lindsay, Mohamed Sadique y Shezal Tanweer eran todos personas aparentemente normales, uno de ellos casado y padre reciente, de quienes nadie sospecharía que pertenecían a un grupo terrorista. El objetivo de las explosiones no era la matanza de la gente, sino provocar una interrupción severa en el transporte de la ciudad y la infraestructura de las comunicaciones. La muerte de civiles fue un daño colateral que debían soportar –

-Así como lo son los secuestros, ¿un daño colateral?- Otra vez habló la mujer

-¡Sin duda alguna!- Asintió Reid sin emoción visible en el rostro –Los secuestros son parte de la firma del grupo, al igual que las matanzas. Pero en éste punto de la investigación tenemos que centrarnos en ir sobre los líderes y separar nuestra atención de cualquier otra situación que creen-

JJ capturó la atención de Spencer con un suave toque de manos. El genio la miró de reojo y detuvo su exposición para permitirle avanzar a ella con la explicación –Agentes, entendemos su preocupación –Se dirigió tanto al hombre como la mujer que parecían recelosos ante negativa de tomar en serio el secuestro- Pero lo más importante ahora es entender la dinámica grupal, debemos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en la captura de los cabecillas, sin descuidar el seguimiento al secuestro de la nueva víctima- Volteó a mirar a Rossi quien dejó el salón en compañía de Strauss –Los sujetos preferentemente pertenecerán a la segunda generación de familias inmigrantes. A pesar de aparentar ser socialmente correctos y dispuestos a establecer amistades, tienen problemas de adaptación heredado. Llegaron a un país al que no se han integrado totalmente, han tenido dificultad de aprender el idioma y las costumbres. Por lo tanto, sus líderes serán miembros notables para la comunidad y normalmente parecerán como figuras protectoras: Paternales o maternales-

- Estamos tratando con un grupo unido y leal pero son humanos y cometen errores- Aseguró la agente Todd desde su ubicación entre Hotchner y Blake

-El caso de este grupo terrorista es que han sido formados en un mismo lugar- Intervino Hotchner- Tenemos que estar atentos a los que tienen habilidad natural para dirigir masas: Entrenadores de equipos deportivos, líderes comunitarios, aspirantes a políticos, propietarios de factorías que exclusivamente empleen ciudadanos de su grupo de control-

-Podrán reconocer a estas personas, ya que a pesar de pasar desapercibidos, se apartan de lo que pueda alejarlos de sus creencias nativas y defienden al grupo donde tienen vínculos porque es lo único que reconocen como su verdadera familia- Blake dio un paso al frente para destacar las cualidades más notorias del los líderes que buscaban atrapar- Pondrán en riesgo su carrera y su vida, si es necesario, por preservar la vida del grupo. Poseen propiedades que no se justifican con su nivel de ingreso, y sin embargo no serán ostentosos para no crear focos de atención innecesario sobre ellos-

-Creemos que el grupo narcoterrorista recientemente ha sufrido una fractura. Han visto peligrar su hegemonía y han tomado la decisión de realizar una prueba de lealtad entre sus miembros, de ahí a que el secuestro de María López forme parte de su puesta en escena para observar a sus miembros- La atención fue sobre Derek Morgan- Recomendamos mantener estrecha vigilancia sobre la familia López ya que éste grupo no deja nada al azar y éste secuestro frustrado puede suponer un cabo suelto que no querrán dejar sin resolver-

Un miembro de los Marshal levantó la mano desde el fondo del salón y Morgan le concedió el derecho de palabra- Tenemos una orden del Procurador Jackson de trasladar a la familia López a la embajada de su país en un lapso de veinticuatro horas. Hay una unidad dándole protección desde la masacre de ayer-

-¡Eso está muy bien!- asintió el Moreno, conforme con la información

-Otra cosa que tenemos que tener en cuenta es el uso de la intimidación como mecanismo de control- Hotch dirigió de nuevo la atención del auditorio sobre el perfil. Resultaba difícil concentrar a todos los presentes con tantos focos abiertos a su alrededor

-En la entrevista con la superviviente de la masacre de ayer se pudo determinar que ésta mujer había sido intimidada, durante varios años, por el grupo terrorista. Uniendo su testimonio a la declaración del resto de entrevistados y viendo la ausencia de denuncias de los secuestros confirmados, hemos llegado a la conclusión que el grupo poblacional de riesgo está sometido al Síndrome de Estocolmo en dónde si no colaboran con la causa, les amenazan con matarlos- Señaló Reid y más de uno de los presente ajusto el cuello de su camisa o su corbata.

-Como es un grupo organizado y jerarquizado, que no se permite trabajar de manera azarosa, hay una alta probabilidad de rescatar a la víctima con vida una vez que se desmantele la cabeza de la organización- Alex Blake señaló – Es importante seguir la estrategia que se definió en la mañana para efectos de la redada-

_.:*:._

**.:*Coordinación*:.**

_El combatiente inteligente impone su voluntad en su enemigo, pero no permite que la voluntad de su enemigo le sea impuesta._

_Sun Tzu_

.:*:.

-Si esto sale mal quiero que estés consciente que me estoy jugando mi puesto junto a todo el equipo- La jefa Strauss se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, cuando estuvo segura que nadie podía escucharlos –He hablado con Aaron para que deje la redada en manos de antiterrorismo-

-¿Desconfías de nosotros Erin?- Dijo Dave Rossi –Pensé que tenias más fe en los miembros de la unidad- Comenzó a girar el anillo en su dedo

-No es cuestión de fe Dave- La mujer suspiró y se recostó sutilmente sobre la pared –El equipo ya cumplió su misión aquí y me gustaría mantener su integridad. Están siendo acechados por alguien y parece que has olvidado que tienen esa investigación en curso- Colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo del hombre- No quisiera dar la impresión que son un grupo emocional y rebelde, que tiende a tomar decisiones impulsivas y desacertadas. Hemos tenido algunos casos que cuestionan las alternativas tácticas utilizadas, en especial las dirigidas por el Agente Reid-

-¿Estas cuestionando a mi equipo?- Rossi levantó una ceja

-¡No hago cuestionamientos!- Abandonó el contacto físico con el hombre y cruzó sus brazos delante del pecho- Las mentes más brillantes del FBI están en éste edificio y acaban de dar un perfil. Aaron ha hecho un trabajo de reingeniería del equipo que no puede negársele. El Dr. Reid reportó unas impresionantes puntuaciones en las recalificaciones de este año, incluso, se sometió a evaluaciones en todas las habilidades que le fueron exoneradas al momento de su ingreso y las aprobó de manera sobresaliente. El Agente Morgan sigue siendo reclamado por la oficina de Nueva York y he tenido que poner todo mi esfuerzo en materia política para evitar su traslado. Blake se ha incorporado mejor de lo que podíamos pensar, nadie puede poner en duda su importancia para el equipo y la Agente Jareau ha hecho una transición importante al sumarse a la élite de perfiladores- Se frotó la sien y se acomodó el cabello- Sólo quiero que no se involucren en un caso que pueda salirse de control-

-No puedo garantizarte que nadie va a resultar herido, o que el operativo será con precisión quirúrgica- Balanceó su peso entre ambos pies- Nuestra línea de trabajo no permite esa clase de garantías- Rossi sabía que las condiciones del caso podían conducir a un desastre, sólo deseaba que las consecuencias fueran lo menos graves posibles.

….:*:….

Aun cuando su semblante era sereno, el Agente Aaron Hotchner estaba preocupado. Su equipo acababa de dictar un perfil y dividir las unidades para el operativo que se efectuaría al terminar la reunión acordada con la comunidad.

Estaba especialmente preocupado por su agente más joven. Sabía que las condiciones del caso no permitía libertades creativas como las que Reid solía iniciar, había no sólo que ceñirse a las reglas, sino atender al instinto de supervivencia, en caso que alguna de sus previsiones no salieran según lo esperado.

….:*:….

**En una calle de Dallas**

A las veintiuna horas del tercer día en Texas, dentro de una furgoneta de vigilancia aparcada en las afueras de la escuela de la comunidad en riesgo, la Jefa Strauss, junto con las Agentes Jordan Todd y Laura Thomas se reunieron con los seis miembros de la élite de perfiladores del FBI. Había finalizado el encuentro con la comunidad y aguardaban la orden para iniciar el operativo.

Había varias ambulancias circulando por las zonas aledañas, así como un amplio despliegue policial. Unidades de tácticas y armas especiales se encontraban en posición, a la orden de los cabeza de cada escuadrón: Hotchner, Morgan y Reid.

Dave Rossi enganchó sobre su hombro la correa de un fusil de asalto M4A1, sin renunciar por ello a su arma regular. Reid se sentó en una silla al final del camión para ajustar en su tobillera el glock que Hotch le obsequió, esta noche lo usaría como el respaldo de su revolver Smith & Wesson. Alex Blake se frotó las manos, observando a sus compañeros, mientras cerraba la cremallera de su cazadora del FBI, una vez resguardada con su chaleco antibalas. Jennifer Jareau hablaba con Hotch acerca de las últimas instrucciones, en tanto ajustaba su auricular firmemente a la oreja.

Unos pasos más allá, Derek Morgan observaba las pantallas en compañía de Thomas y Todd. Las cámaras infrarrojas de la CIA proporcionaban una buena visión de las propiedades y los sujetos que debían enfrentar.

...:*:…..

Cumplido el protocolo de seguridad, cada uno de los equipos subió a los todoterreno para dirigirse a su objetivo dejando a la Agente Todd y Erin Strauss dentro del centro móvil de mando.

...:*:…..

-García, no pierdas a ningún miembro del equipo- La voz de Hotch se escuchaba en todos los auriculares. Firme, serena y con una autoridad innegable

_-¡Si señor!- No hubo bromas ni comentarios de mas, la tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente de la oficina singular en Quantico_

–Sus posiciones son rastreadas por el GPS en sus móviles y a través de la conexión satelital de la CIA- Recordó a los miembros del equipo –Enfóquense en sus objetivos y una vez blanqueados los terrenos no pierdan más tiempo en el lugar, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis agentes-

...:*:…..

Jennifer Jareau seguía las instrucciones verbales que Spencer Reid le daba desde el lado del pasajero de su todoterreno. En el asiento de atrás los acompañaba la Agente Laura Thomas. Encabezaban una de las tres caravanas de vehículos en operación, seguidos por otras seis unidades similares. Ninguna de las camionetas negras llevaba señales de emergencia audibles o visuales. La carretera se abría frente a ellos con escasa iluminación.

-Spence- Susurró JJ

-Umh…- Respodió él y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que desconectara su auricular mientras hablaban, luego observó por el retrovisor a la otra agente que iba concentrada en revisar su armamento

-Hoy no es la noche que vas a jugar al héroe- Le suplicó sin apartar la vista del camino. Aguardó por su respuesta, pero él no decía nada - ¿Spence?-

-¡Ya escuché!- El hombre intentó que su declaración lo exonerara de una reprimenda subsecuente

-Sólo quería asegurarme- La rubia le sonrió. Liberando la tensión entre los dos –Quiero ir a casa y tienes que cuidar mi espalda- Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una sonrisa a Thomas a través del retrovisor

-No te pienso perder de vista…- Murmuró él con una sonrisa de complicidad

…..:*:…..

En cada uno de los puntos de asalto, un grupo nutrido de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a dar su vida por la más absurda causa estaban preparados para dar la bienvenida a los tres equipos.

No los iban a tomar por sorpresa. Su gente estaba alerta y dispuesta.

_.:*:._

_El fin del terrorismo no es solamente matar ciegamente, sino lanzar un mensaje para desestabilizar al enemigo._

_Umberto Eco_

….:*:….

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) **Sarah ( o Sera¿?) Morrison:** Unsub aparecida en el episodio S08E14 All That Remains -Lo único que queda- originalmente aireado el 06 de febrero de 2013 de la serie Criminal Minds

(*) **Peter Harper**: era un incipiente asesino en serie que apareció en el episodio S08E17 The Gatherig -La reunión-originalmente aireado el 20 de marzo de 2013 (S08E14)de la serie Criminal Minds

(*)Con la frase "**asesino experto en seducción**" se hace referencia al episodio S04E09 52 Pickup –Conquista- originalmente aireado el 26 noviembre de 2008 de la serie Criminal Minds, donde la Agente Jordan Todd tuvo un papel determinante en la resolución de dicho caso.

(*) García programa la comunicación del equipo con su línea. Su número de marcado directo es el No. 7, según nos informan en el episodio S05E21 Exit Wounds -Herida abierta- originalmente aireado el 12 de mayo de 2010 (García programa los teléfonos satelitales que usará el equipo durante su estadía en Alaska-Franklin)


	7. Dia 4: (I) La Redada

**Nota de Autor: **Antes que todo, olvidé hacer referencia en el capítulo anterior, que el arma de respaldo que utilizará Reid durante los operativos es la Glock que Hotchner le dio en el episodio S01E06 "LDSK" –ASLD, Asesino serial a larga distancia- (La misma se ve al final de ese episodio, cuando Reid está en la ambulancia, luego de abatir de un disparo en la frente al _sudes_ Philip Dowd).

Agradecimiento para **Dome18****, Sra Reid****-Morgan** y **SSADaniReid **por su soporte y comentarios.

.:*Inspirado en la historia **"Consequences of Lies"** por nebula2*:.

.:*:.

**VIII. Ocaso del tercer día**

**.:*La Distracción*:.**

_Actúo en política como en la guerra: distraigo a un flanco para batir al otro._

_Napoleón Bonaparte_

.:*:.

**15 Hrs Antes de la redada.**

**Comedor de un Hotel al Centro de Dallas**

_-¡Buenos días agentes!- La voz suave de Jordan Todd surgió de la nada haciendo girar las cabezas de Reid y Morgan_

_-¡Todd!- Legítima sorpresa iluminó el rostro del genio_

_-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- Morgan puso de lado su café y sonrió deslumbrante a la mujer – La Agente Jordan Todd. ¿A qué debemos éste honor?- _

_-Deberías mirar hacia allá- Señaló en dirección a una mesa con varias caras conocidas, incluida la Jefa Strauss – Creo que deberían unirse a nuestro grupo-Guiñó un ojo a sus colegas –Ya saben de qué vamos a hablar-_

_…..:*:….._

_En una mesa discretamente aislada del resto del salón, y especialmente acondicionada a los propósitos del encuentro, se hallaban reunidos el Director del FBI Jack Fickler (*), la Jefa de Sección Erin Strauss, los agentes especiales Sam Cooper(*), Mick Rawson(*), Gina LaSalle(*) y John "el Profeta" Sims(*), pertenecientes a la célula roja de la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento del FBI. Junto a ellos, la agente Gina Sánchez de la CIA y los agentes especiales Aaron Hotchner, Dave Rossi, Alex Blake y Jennifer Jareau._

_Jordan Todd, Spencer Reid y Derek Morgan fueron los últimos en ocupar las sillas vacías en tanto ofrecían sus saludos a los presentes. _

_…..:*:….._

_-Seguridad Nacional ha ordenado la intervención de todas las fuerzas disponibles en la agencia para el control de éste amenaza- El Director Flicker anunció la resolución a los presentes, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su zumo de naranjas- La situación es delicada y hay serias sospechas que uno de nuestros congresistas sea líder de alguna de las fracciones en las que se ha dividido la célula-_

_-Director, en nuestra línea de trabajo no solemos tratar con "listas de sospechosos" sin antes establecer un perfil. Hemos interrogado al sujeto que fue aprehendido por la agencia local pero continuamos trabajando en base a la victimología y modus operandi del grupo- Advirtió imperturbable el Agente Hotchner- Del interrogatorio hemos logrado determinar las características esenciales de sus líderes, pero falta relacionarlos con la actividad delictual-_

_-Nuestros equipos encajan piezas, estudian la escena y conectan con las personas- Sam Cooper movía suavemente su mano derecha por encima de su plato, en la medida en que hablaba- No nos gusta trabajar sobre un marco de referencia pre-orquestado. ¡Debería saberlo y respetarlo, Señor!-El Director Flicker lanzó una mirada amenazante que no logró intimidar al hombre, quien decidió cerrar su intervención para dedicarse a la tostada que resolvió a comerse_

_-Desde el día de ayer, y luego que piratearan el sistema de la unidad de análisis dirigida por Hotchner pusimos a disposición del FBI todos nuestros recursos- Se escuchó la voz de Gina Sánchez, en representación de la Oficina Central de Inteligencia- Conocemos el trabajo de los perfiladores y estaremos actuando como grupo de apoyo a cargo de la labor de inteligencia-_

_-Confiamos en que las distintas agencias y divisiones se manejen de forma coordinada bajo el mando del Agente Hotchner- Explicó la Jefa Strauss –Personalmente me encargaré de ser portavoz ante los departamentos de seguridad, representantes diplomáticos y líderes políticos que pudieran considerarse involucrados-_

_-¡No queremos crisis internas ni mucho menos internacionales!- Exigió Flicker y la Jefa Strauss dio un leve asentimiento _

_-¡Y no las habrá!- Intervino ahora Dave Rossi – Todo lo que estamos haciendo es para lograr que los narcoterroristas mantengan una sensación de seguridad. Que sigan el guión que hemos establecido… Y no al contrario-_

_-Tendremos una reunión táctica con las autoridades locales, equipos de asaltos, la división de antiterrorismo, antinarcóticos y el cuerpo de bomberos- Aron Hotchner puso de lado su café y apoyó su espalda recta en el respaldo del asiento–El Agente Cooper y su equipo actuarán en segundo plano en ésta fase de preparación. Nos reuniremos fuera del centro de mando para afinar detalles, pero de momento, sólo conocerán de su participación los aquí reunidos-_

_-Hemos descubierto que Texas es donde se realiza el entrenamiento de los miembros del grupo narcoterrorista que luego pasa a operar en el resto del país, e incluso, hay información cruzada con la Interpol que sugiere que parte de los terroristas son formados como líderes para alistar personas en Europa y América latina - Volvió a hablar la Agente Sánchez- Existen centros donde retienen y adoctrinan a los reclutas y es imperante que a la par que detengamos a los líderes se logre desmantelar la mayor cantidad de éstos campos de concentración terrorista- _

_…..:*:….._

**Dallas. 16.30 Hrs.**

_Pasada la mitad de la tarde, la jefa de división Erin Strauss, junto al equipo de perfiladores de la unidad de análisis de conducta, tomaron el elevador que los llevaría hasta al área de estacionamientos del Edificio del FBI de Dallas. Caminaron en líneas paralelas en dirección a las dos plazas continuas, reservadas para sus vehículos de trabajo. Rossi, Reid, JJ y la Jefa Strauss abordaron la primera de las dos unidades y salieron con destino de la única iglesia cristiano católica en el barrio latino. En el otro todoterreno, Hotchner, Morgan y Blake tomarían su ruta hacia la escuela de la comunidad. _

_…..:*:….._

_La convocatoria a los residentes colombianos fue perfectamente organizada por el departamento de inteligencia. Dividieron los grupos de tal manera que a la iglesia debían asistir los ciudadanos que no aparecían en la lista de personas que recibieron algún tipo de compensación por la pérdida de sus familiares, mientras que en la escuela se encontrarían aquellos que tenían un "pago" de cincuenta mil dólares en su cuenta bancaria. _

_El equipo sabía que la sutileza no pasaría desapercibida por la célula terrorista y ésta estratagema perseguía desenmascarar a sus cabecillas._

_…..:*:….._

_Cuando el reloj señalaba las dieciocho horas con veinte minutos, la reunión en la iglesia había finalizado._

_La asamblea se desarrolló en aparente normalidad. En el salón parroquial se encontraban presentes gran parte de los convocados. Tenían como anfitriones al Reverendo Marco Estrada, párroco de la Iglesia, el Doctor Manuel Pérez y la Congresista Deborah St. John. También los acompañaban el señor Pablo Bejarano, propietario de la tienda donde realizaron las entrevistas del aparente secuestro, aún no denunciado, y el dependiente del establecimiento._

_Dave Rossi, Erin Strauss, Jennifer Jareau, y Sam Cooper fueron los rostros que representaban a las autoridades. Un discurso suave, sensible y una lista de medidas de seguridad, necesarias para evitar futuros crímenes, había sido el orden del día. _

_En apariencia se trató de una inocente y rutinaria sesión informativa de seguridad. Un encuentro comunitario sacado de cualquier manual de prevención del delito y las caras de decepción en la audiencia no fueron una sorpresa para los perfiladores._

_Tenían muchos riesgos calculados, y el desviar la atención del público era uno de los propósitos del equipo. Así pues, que mientras Jennifer Jareau, de pie al centro del escenario, utilizaba todas sus habilidades comunicacionales para conectar con la población, la mirada de Rossi y Cooper navegaba entre las personas, recogiendo los detalles más pequeños. La voz de Spencer Reid y Gina LaSalle se filtraba por el auricular de los agentes al otro lado de la sala para destacar los blancos de observación. _

_El leve asentimiento de los dos veteranos, perceptible por los más jóvenes a través de la imagen recogidas por las cámaras, era la respuesta inequívoca del trabajo bien realizado._

_…..:*:….._

_Recibida la señal de confirmación, la Agente Jareau descendió por las escalinatas para unirse a Strauss, Cooper y Rossi. El Reverendo agradeció a los fieles reunidos y disolvió la asamblea antes de acercarse a estrechar la mano de los representantes de la ley. Poco a poco se fueron retirando los ahí reunidos, no sin antes dejar flotar algunos comentarios despectivos ante la carencia de resultados en la investigación en la que estaba interviniendo hasta el mismísimo FBI._

_…..:*:….._

_-¿Por qué no van ahí y cogen a esos asesinos? – La mujer en la silla de ruedas y con un vial en su brazo derecho desafió a los agentes que la acompañaban– Están allí y ustedes no están haciendo nada para detenerlos- Exigió con una mezcla de urgencia y miedo en su voz_

_-Señora Pérez- Intervino Gina LaSalle, trasladándose al lado de la mujer- Es muy arriesgado si los detenemos ahora- Le aseguró _

_-Hay una gran cantidad de personas, incluidos los niños de la comunidad- El Profeta Sims se inclinó para quedar en su línea visual- Los cogeremos pero no vamos a arriesgar a personas inocentes-_

_-¡Carmen!- Reid utilizó un tono suave y uniforme para llamar la atención de la sobreviviente de la matanza más reciente- Necesito que se enfoque en esto- Puntuó con su dedo la pantalla del televisor donde se reproducían las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la iglesia- ¿Estás segura que todos los sujetos que te atacaron están aquí?-_

_La mujer volvió a mirar. Las manos temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada eran muestra de su ansiedad. Estudió por breves momentos los monitores ubicados en el despacho sacerdotal y tras dejar caer un par de lágrimas susurró una negativa._

_…..:*:…_

_Gina LaSalle tomó su móvil para informar al agente Hotchner de la identificación visual que había realizado la testigo, mientras que Spencer Reid se ocupaba en trasladar a la mujer en silla de ruedas hasta el vehículo que conducía el Agente Especial Mick Rawson._

_Bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad, y rodeados de un grupo de encubiertos, la testigo fue llevada a la escuela. Con suerte, podría identificar al resto de sus atacantes y su testimonio serviría de evidencia para atrapar a los perpetradores. _

_La habilidad de los perfiladores haría el resto._

_.:*:._

**IX. Dia 4: Encuentro con el destino**

_La travesía de mil millas comienza con un paso _

_Lao-Tsé_

**Escuadrón de Ataque No. 1 (Aaron Hotchner/Dave Rossi)**

**00:00 Hrs del 4to día en Texas**

En el momento en que la caravana liderada por Aaron Hotchner se detuvo a las afueras de la granja propiedad de los esposos Granados, Dave Rossi dio orden al equipo de armas y tácticas especiales para que asumieran sus posiciones.

El veterano condujo al grupo de francotiradores hasta la parte superior del edificio que se alzaba a un lado de la construcción principal. La tarea dada era la de proteger a sus compañeros en caso de fuego cruzado.

Un segundo contingente, teniendo al mando a Hotchner, siguió a pie hasta lo que habían denominado "el campo de concentración paramilitar". Haciendo uso de cámaras termográficas determinaron la posición de sus objetivos y de inmediato avanzaron dentro del complejo.

Hotch se deslizó en silencio a través de una de las entradas laterales, caminó delante de los agentes de la unidad táctica hasta localizar el generador de electricidad. Cortaron la iluminación, en primer lugar, y seguidamente comenzaron a limpiar las habitaciones que aparecían a su paso.

…..:*:…..

_Los sujetos estaban a la espera, así que, el hecho de quedar a oscuras fue su señal para empezar a disparar._

…..:*:…

Cuando el inequívoco sonido del fuego cruzado surgió desde el interior del edificio, el equipo de respaldo liderado por Rossi fue obligado a actuar. Los francotiradores provistos de anteojos con visión nocturna buscaban blancos claros para atacar, el resto de la tropa, portando armas de gran calibre, rodearon la edificación y tomaron las posiciones que iban quedando seguras.

…..:*:…

Pakistán pudo sentirse como un día de campo, en comparación con lo que los milicianos estaban dispuestos a dar por su causa. Aaron Hotchner sabía que ésta clase de terroristas no se inclinaban a razonar sobre los propósitos de sus líderes, pero si se le presentaba la oportunidad de salvar alguna vida, tomaría el riesgo hasta el final. Había asumido, de forma personal, la toma del campo que suponía la mayor presencia de milicianos en formación y leales lugartenientes, con la única intención de evitar un baño de sangre. Hotchner pondría en juego todas sus habilidades en evitar más muertes de las necesarias.

El líder del escuadrón de asalto logró llegar hasta el último piso del edificio, manteniendo su equipo alerta y medianamente ileso. Los pocos oficiales heridos eran recogidos y sustituidos por los colegas que venían siguiéndoles los pasos.

Su avanzada logró acorralar a los sujetos haciéndolos huir hasta la azotea de la construcción, dejándolos expuestos ante los tiradores en el edificio vecino.

_-Tenemos a tiro a cuatro lugartenientes y otros cinco sujetos- La voz del jefe de los francotiradores se escuchó por la línea privada_

-¿Rehenes o cómplices?- Preguntó Hotchner antes de dar sus órdenes

_-¡Indeterminado Señor!- Clara y directa la respuesta _

-¡Los superamos en número!- Declaró- ¡Rossi, vamos a intentar una rendición!-

…..:*:…..

**En una carretera urbana de Texas**

Media hora después que los equipos de asalto dejaron el centro de mando móvil, el escuadrón a la vanguardia de Derek Morgan, así como el liderado por el Dr. Spencer Reid, frenaron su avance.

La orden de Hotchner consistía en crear una distracción para los líderes de las dos fracciones en que se dividía la célula narcoterrorista, por lo que la estrategia trazada buscaba tomar por asalto no tres, sino cinco posiciones vitales con diferente nivel de complejidad y recursos.

**Equipo de Asalto No. 2 Derek Morgan/Alex Blake/ Gina LaSalle**

**00:00 Hrs del 4to día en Texas**

Cuando Derek Morgan se encontró con los Agentes Jhon Sims y Mick Rawson, en el punto de reunión correspondiente, procedieron al intercambio de vehículos en los que se trasladaban. Morgan corrió hasta el todoterreno conducido por Gina LaSalle para abordarlo por el lado del pasajero y Alex Blake siguió su ejemplo. Mientras que los otros dos asumieron el primer coche de la caravana que dejó el agente de piel morena.

_Cada uno de ellos emprendería sus misiones por separado. _

Al arribar a su destino, Morgan constató que su colega Jordan Todd ya había emplazado a los agentes de su división a desplegar sus fuerzas en las inmediaciones de la escuela de la comunidad colombiana. Los agentes se encontraban atrincherados a la espera del trío que encabezaría la redada.

…..:*:…..

Alex Blake, Gina LaSalle y Derek Morgan descendieron silenciosamente del vehículo, llevando sus armas en alto. Morgan hizo indicaciones a la brigada de antiterrorismo para que rodeara la edificación de una planta que conformaba el núcleo principal de la escuela. Señaló sus posiciones a tres oficiales que irían por detrás de él y a LaSalle y Blake, para que caminaran en los dos últimos puestos de una fila de seis.

Morgan capitaneó el equipo que ingresaría por la entrada principal.

_Los perfiladores tenían razones suficientes para pensar que en aquel lugar se estaban albergando los líderes de la fracción insurgente de la célula narcoterrorista y temían que utilizaran escudos humanos para contrarrestar su inminente detención._

Un grito ahogado de una mujer pidiendo auxilio precipitó la acción de Morgan. El Agente derribó la puerta y anunció su presencia

–¡FBI, que nadie se mueva, entreguen sus armas!- Gritó a pesar de estar en frente de un corredor vació, sin pista de la ubicación actual de los sospechosos.

Tras el silencio total que envolvió el lugar, Derek Morgan caminó cautelosamente a través del largo pasillo, seguido por los agentes de antiterrorismo y sus colegas femeninos, cuando el sonido de un disparo retumbó en las paredes de la escuela, inmediatamente vieron la cara conocida del dependiente de la tienda quien sostenía un revolver de alto calibre con el cual apuntaba en la cabeza a la señora Martha Granados.

-¡Baja el arma!- Ordenó Derek manteniendo en la mira al sujeto armado –No quieres hacerle daño a nadie más- Negoció con el hombre al observar el cuerpo de Israel Granados tirado a un costado de los hermanos Bejarano quienes estaban atados de pie y manos – Nadie tiene porqué salir lastimado, entrégate-

El hombre empujó contra su cuerpo a la mujer que usaba como escudo humano –No tienes ni idea de lo qué estás haciendo- Dijo

-No quieres hacer esto- Repitió Morgan

El hombre armado dejó salir una sonrisa macabra y dio pasos por delante, empujando en el trayecto a la mujer que mantenía como rehén- Tú no sabes quiénes son estos, eh?- Casi escupió sus palabras- Ladrones de cuello blanco que han amasado su fortuna asesinando a su propia gente. ¡Merecen la muerte! – Gritó

-Lo tengo a tiro- Susurró Gina LaSalle a través del auricular

-¿Te acuerdas de mi señor González?- Habló ahora Alex Blake atrayendo la atención sobre ella –Hablamos en la tienda- Guardó su arma en la funda y colocó sus manos en alto – Eres un tipo inteligente y sabes que estás rodeado- Le advirtió –Tienes mujer e hijos, no es así?- Caminó más cerca hasta llegar por un lado de Derek – Podemos arreglar esto… Si te entregas… Pacíficamente…-

…..:*:…..

**Equipo No. 3 Spencer Reid/Jennifer Jareau**

**00:00 Hrs del 4to día en Texas**

Spencer Reid le informó a la agente Laura Thomas del cambio de mando del equipo de ataque cuando se cruzaron en el camino con el vehículo que manejaba Sam Cooper. En el momento que las dos camionetas se encontraron alineadas a un lado de la carretera, Thomas se deslizó de su asiento y ocupó el puesto del pasajero al lado de Cooper.

Penélope García, desde su oficina en Quántico, se encargó de desligar los auriculares de Reid y JJ de la línea segura que los vinculaba al escuadrón que ahora comandaba Cooper.

A partir de ese momento, estarían por su cuenta.

…..:*:…..

-Estamos tomando el punto de asalto con el riego más controlado- Spencer habló tanto para Penélope en el altavoz, como para su compañera detrás del volante -¿Cuántos _sudes_ tenemos?-

_-Reid, las imágenes satelitales muestran sólo dos dentro de la vivienda- Explicó García –Pero están muy cerca de la iglesia y allí todavía hay reunidas una veintena de personas-_

-Bien, estamos preparados para eso- Murmuró el joven agente -Estaremos desconectándonos en…-Miró su reloj y calculó mentalmente la distancia hasta su destino- Cuatro minutos y medio-

_-¡Sean cuidadosos!- Advirtió la tecnológica en tanto los dos agentes se sacaban sus correspondientes auriculares_

-¡Gracias Pen!- Habló JJ antes de terminar la comunicación –¡Nada de hacerte el héroe!- Dijo la rubia con un marcado sentido de urgencia en su voz- No somos "a prueba de balas"-

-¡Hey!- Alzó sus manos -¡Llevo puesto el chaleco, no?!- Ella le dio una mirada fugaz y negó con la cabeza

-¡Sólo no vayas a ponerte en riesgo innecesario!- Suspiró cansada- Así sean chicos, estamos tratando con terroristas-

-Lo sé- Se pasó una mano por el cabello -Vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido y eficiente que podamos- Le dijo confiado al tiempo que el todoterreno se deslizaba silenciosamente por la calle frente a la casa que sería su objetivo -Hotch cree que somos suficiente para cubrir la casa de los López-

- De acuerdo con los Marshall, la casa debería estar vacía- JJ señaló la luz que se filtraba por una ventana

-García indicó dos ocupantes- Replicó Reid levantando sus binoculares en dirección a la casa –Entramos juntos por la puerta trasera- Volteó a ver a JJ que ya tenía su arma entre las manos- Conforme con el plano de la casa, la entrada trasera es la forma más fácil de llegar a las escaleras-

-¿Por qué no pedimos refuerzos?-

-No tenemos tiempo para esperarlos- El ceño fruncido y la tensión en la cara de Spencer insinuaba lo seria que era su declaración –Estamos en el radar de Jordan, sabe que venimos aquí y monitoreará nuestra posición por satélite- Ella asentía con calma –Si algo sale mal, la respuesta policial no tomará más de seis minutos-

-¿Lo has calculado?- Ella sonrió y los labios de él se curvaron en respuesta a lo obvio

-Por nada del mundo nos vamos a separar- Le pidió

–¡Salgamos de esto, Spence! –

...:*:…..

En líneas generales es difícil predecir cuándo una situación de aparente control pasaría a convertirse en un completo caos.

Se hacía la planificación concienzuda de los detalles, se confiaba en el perfil, se asumían los riesgos personales como parte del trabajo, se resignaban al hecho que posiblemente enfrentarían algunas bajas, e incluso, a la alternativa que no serían capaces de atraparlos a todos.

_Pero ninguno previó el servir a dos agentes para una emboscada._

_…..:*:….._

Spencer Reid se alineó con la pared que daba a la cocina mientras sostenía en alto su revólver. Miró por la ventana para comprobar que no había nadie a la vista. Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió a su compañera para que girara el pomo de la puerta trasera de la casa. Él fue el primero en colarse al interior mientras que ella le cubría la espalda. Entre los dos exploraron la planta baja de la vivienda hasta declararla limpia.

Al finalizar el barrido, Reid levantó un par de dedos para instar a su pareja a que avanzaran a la siguiente planta.

Spencer estaba concentrado en su tarea: Las manos firmes en el gatillo y en la linterna que usaba para iluminar, alternativamente, entre el camino que tenían por delante y el que iban dejando atrás. El corazón de Jennifer bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, mientras caminaba con sigilo por la escalera.

Al alcanzar el último escalón, Spencer Reid le señaló a la derecha para que barriera la única habitación en esa ala. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y se adelantó a comprobar el espacio. Él la cubrió, no quería perder de vista el corredor abierto en la dirección opuesta.

Asegurada el ala derecha de la casa, caminaron uno detrás del otro a lo largo del angosto corredor, en dirección a la habitación iluminada en el extremo izquierdo de la planta superior.

Todo estaba en silencio mortal hasta que enfrentaron esa última puerta.

…..:*:…...

Lo primero que Spencer sintió fue el ensordecedor sonido de una explosión. No se trataba de una detonación letal, sino una bomba de humo con la finalidad de desorientarlos… _Y lo habían logrado._

Lo siguiente que vio fue a dos hombres que salieron del techo y otros dos que se unieron desde el interior de la habitación: Dos contra ella y dos contra él.

Quedaron desarmados antes de reponerse de la explosión: Reid había recibido un golpe con una tabla con la que lo despojaron de su revólver y Jennifer perdió su glock con una patada que la sorprendió.

Sin poder siquiera reaccionar al primer asalto, Spencer había quedado envuelto en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con dos agresores que lo superaban en peso y habilidades.

_Y a Jennifer no le estaba yendo mejor._

La única ventaja que tenían, si es que se le puede llamar así, es que por muy preparados que estaban los sujetos, no estaban provistos con armas de fuego.

…..:*:…

Jennifer estaba dando una dura pelea contra el par de matones. Tenía sangre en la nariz, aunque había evitado la mayoría de los golpes. La empujaron unos metros hasta una posición donde le resultaba imposible ver lo que pasaba con Reid, y decidió concentrarse en lo fundamental: Sobrevivir.

Ser una mujer menuda y atlética le concedía una ventaja, podía escabullirse al ser más rápida. También la ayudó el quedarse atrapada con los dos hombres en pleno corredor: Tenía a un lado la pared y el otro lado daba al vacío. Pensó rápidamente que debía hacerse un blanco fácil para ambos atacantes y esperar que embistieran para dejarlos caer hasta el primer piso.

Su artimaña funcionó. Ambos hombres intentaron atacarla simultáneamente y uno de ellos terminó derrumbándose por la barandilla, aterrizando en un mal ángulo sobre su cabeza.

El otro atacante se deslizó por el suelo y le tomó un par de segundos volver a sus pies. La rubia se aferró a la alfombra cuando el sospechoso la levantó por el cabello y la golpeó en las costillas. Estaba jadeando y adolorida, pero no se daba por vencida. Lo golpeó en el rosto con toda su fuerza y logró desbalancearlo por un momento.

Aturdida como estaba pudo escuchar la lucha dentro del cuarto. Distinguió claramente algunas maldiciones en la voz de Spencer y le sirvió de combustible para volver a pelear. Asumió una posición de combate a imitación del hombre y giró sus caderas para asentarle una patada en el rostro, con la cual lo empujó por las escaleras dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cuando corrió a comprobarlo, escuchó la detonación de un arma y temió que había sucedido lo peor en la habitación donde su compañero estaba sitiado.

…..:*:…..

En el momento que Jennifer entró a la habitación, encontró a un Spencer Reid duramente golpeado, con el labio partido y varias contusiones en el rostro. Pero también vio en él a un hombre guerrero, con una mirada decida e irreverente, que sostenía su arma de respaldo en dirección de uno de los sospechosos que lo habían atacado.

En el piso yacía el hombre a quien le había disparado en primer lugar. Un par de detonaciones mas sobrevinieron cuando el segundo agresor pretendió avanzar sobre su pareja y sin parpadear asentó dos balazos por la espalda, justo antes que llegara a ella.

Levantó su mirada a JJ quien lucía terriblemente golpeada -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó de inmediato antes de bajar el arma y aproximarse al último agresor para comprobarle el pulso.

-¡Debo verme tan bien como tú!- Ella le sonrió

Spencer tomó su teléfono desde el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y pulsó el discado directo con Jordan Todd.

_-¿Reid?, ¿todo bien?- Preguntó de inmediato la mujer que había visto con estupor los seis puntos rojos que se desplazaban en la pantalla que reflejaba la ubicación de sus dos colegas_

-Necesitamos forenses y una ambulancia- Explicó él- JJ y yo estamos bien, pero aquí no quedaron sobrevivientes- Comenzó a caminar por la escena mientras que la agente Jareau verificaba a dos sujetos más que estaban amarrados en unas sillas con el cuello seccionado por un arma blanca

_–Hubo un bloqueo en las vías, pero ya te envié refuerzos- Dijo Jordan Todd- Asegura la zona. En menos de diez minutos estarán con ustedes. Morgan y Blake también están en su camino-_

_….:*:….._

Reid no había terminado su llamada con Todd cuando Jennifer se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. En cuanto la rubia enfrentó el corredor fue sorprendida por el sujeto que ella misma derribó en las escaleras.

_En el apremio por saber de Reid, lo había dado por muerto y lo dejó sin esposas... Evidentemente había sido un error._

_...:*:..._

Lo que pasó a continuación fue como una película en cámara lenta: El hombre, cuchillo en mano, la empujó con todo su peso contra el marco de la puerta. Logró enterrar la hoja del arma, por completo, en el costado izquierdo de la mujer. El agente dentro de la habitación inmediatamente empuñó su arma, pero para ese momento ya JJ estaba herida.

-¡Dispara y nos matas a ambos!- El sujeto desafió a Reid manteniendo un agarre férreo sobre Jennifer, el cuchillo ensangrentado sobre la garganta de la mujer

-¡Hazlo Spence!- Susurró JJ apretada al terrorista, con la mitad de su cuerpo escurriendo sangre

-¡Hazlo Spence!- Repitió el hombre en tono de burla metiéndose en la habitación –No le temo a la muerte- Aseguró

-¡Baja el arma!- Exigió Reid mientras buscaba un blanco limpio contra el hombre, no tenía tiempo para esperar por los refuerzos. Un entretenimiento era lo único que necesitaba para sacarla del peligro

-No voy a salir vivo, así que acabaré con todos los que pueda llevarme conmigo- Amenazó más estricto con el cuchillo. La vacilación del sujeto era lo único que tenían a su favor, debía mantener el ritmo si quería que ambos salieran con vida

-Hay una manera de salir de esto- Spencer miró a Jennifer advirtiéndole que las próximas palabras las debía entender muy bien- No tendrás mucho tiempo para luchar, así que si vas a hacer un movimiento, mejor hazlo ya-

-¿Un movimiento?- El hombre empezó a replicar pero un golpe en su abdomen, seguido de un par de disparos fueron suficiente para derribarlo

Jennifer lo había captado, si quería sobrevivir tenía que crear esa distracción, arriesgarse por completo para darle a él un blanco claro… _Y el riesgo les valió para algo…_

…..:*:….

Se quedó paralizado. La miraba con horror, con un silencio contenido. Sus sentimientos y emociones de inmediato lo sofocaron.

-¡Spence!- Jennifer estaba alarmada, adolorida y exhausta, tratando de llamar su atención.

El entendimiento lo golpeó tan fuerte que casi logra derrumbarlo, entonces se abalanzó sobre ella para evaluar los daños. Jennifer sintió sobre su cuello las manos temblorosas de Spencer cuando él buscaban su línea de pulso -...Jennifer- Balbuceó. Luego se apresuró a quitarle el chaleco antibalas dejando al descubierto la herida profunda al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo -_¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde está esa ambulancia?!_- Remedó

-No quiero morir Spence- Susurró con dificultad. Estaba desbordada por el dolor

-Estarás bien- Lo oyó decirle, mientras sentía que el mundo giraba lentamente y en silencio alrededor de ellos – Ya viene la ayuda, ya vas a estar bien- Se concentró en su voz para mantenerse despierta

-Henry…- Alcanzó a hablar con mucha dificultad. El sabor cobrizo de la sangre inundaba su paladar. Lo veía tan triste y angustiado que se sentía peor con sólo ver como la estaba mirando

-Shhhh- Sintió su caricia, él tenía las manos muy frías –No hables… Vas a estar bien… No nos vas a dejar- Sabía que la quería consolar. Ahí estaba _su Spence_ totalmente aterrado, pero hablándole con autoridad: Suave y despacio

De repente sintió el impulso de tocarlo, devolverle la caricia y sentir su tacto. Reunió fuerzas para levantar la mano pero el dolor era agudo y renunció a su deseo. Lo escuchó sisear de nuevo, hablándole al oído. Quería intensamente poder responderle pero solo atinaba a que de sus labios salieran gemidos… Respirar era un suplicio...

-No te rindas- Sintió cuando él elevó la voz. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba llegando al punto de la desesperación–No me mires… Si no puedes… Pero aprieta mi mano y no me dejes- Le dijo y ella notó con claridad que él lloraba. Sentía sus sollozos y sus espasmos, las emociones que lo embargaban y que fluían libremente entre ambos con una naturalidad que jamás había contemplado. Y fue en ese justo momento cuando comprendió los sentimientos mutuos que finalmente se reunían. Descubrió, sin duda, cuán enamorados estaban: No con un amor loco y estúpido de los que te vuelven imprudente, sino del que entiende de renuncias y te deja libre para ser quien eres

Respiró profundo y abrió de nuevo sus ojos azules para encontrar los de él, porque sabía que era la única manera de hacerle saber que seguía allí, que no pensaba irse a ninguna parte, que estaba resuelta a que esa madrugada no sería en la que la muerte la venciera. Miró su rostro a centímetros del de ella, lágrimas aferradas a sus pestañas, la frente arrugada, las manos fuertemente apretadas.

-Te amo- Dibujó con sus labios, incapaz de pronunciar palabras. Lo vio sonreír, un toque de sorpresa e incredulidad en su cara bañada de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y tragó, intentando contener el creciente nudo en su garganta. Respiró con dificultad y volvió a mirarlo- Te amo- Repitió sin que su voz lograra algo diferente de un gemido, pero al sentir la fuerza con la que sostenía su mano supo con seguridad que él la había entendido

-Yo también…- Le susurró al oído. Lo escuchó tan claramente que no pudo contener el estremecimiento que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies - Aprieta mi mano y no me dejes- En ese segundo que le habló escogió aferrarse a su mano para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado

…..:*:…..

Fue en el momento en que perdió _su_ contacto cuando comprendió que todo había terminado. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerse alerta, se sentía tan cansada y con tanto dolor.

_Él_ le había movido el chaleco y ahora, el hombre sobre ella estaba rasgando su ropa. Sintió de pronto una inmensa serenidad, como si cayera en un pozo lleno de aguas tranquilas, lejos del ruido y la claridad… El dolor parecía quedarse del otro lado de la escena y la cobijó un sentimiento de paz.

Luego sintió una punzada de dolor que le taladró la piel de nuevo y lo vio parado viéndola con una expresión tan triste y vacía. Había gente a su alrededor que le hablaba pero ya no los oía, todo era confuso… Dolorosamente extraño…

Podía sentir como se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo… Sin fuerzas para combatir, renunció a todo lo que la mantenía unida al mundo: Su hijo, _su_ amor, los sueños que nunca conquistó… Las dos palabras que le entregó…

_.:*:._

_El amor no es algo que queremos sentir, es algo que sentimos sin querer_

_Anónimo_

….:*:…..

**REFERENCIAS**

**Personajes de la Serie "Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior:** Es un equipo de criminólogos y perfiladores del FBI manejado por el **Agente Especial Sam Cooper** los cuales aparecieron en la serie Criminal Minds durante el episodio 18vo. de la 5ta. Temporada, "The Fight" (La pelea o El Luchador).

**Superior Jerarquico /Miembros del equipo de análisis:**

**Jack Fickler: **Director del FBI (a quienes reportan directamente)

**Sam Cooper** (Líder de la unidad): Experimentado agente del FBI (Dave Rossi lo conoce hace más de 20 años) quien luego de alejarse por un tiempo del cuerpo de seguridad, regresar a la agencia para conformar una unidad especial alejada de la burocracia.

**Mick Rawson:** Agente especial, ex - soldado británico-americano y francotirador experto.

**John "el Profeta" Sims:** Agente especial (pendiente de clasificación). Ex-convicto y un antiguo profeta con una presencia casi zen, dispuesto a todo con tal de enmendar sus errores del pasado.

**Gina LaSalle: **Una atractiva e inteligente agente dotada de un extraordinario sentido de la percepción.


	8. Dia 4: (II) Consecuencias

**Nota de Autor: **Gracias especiales a Paty, KlaudiaC, Amanda, carry y Sra Reid -Morgan a quienes no puedo responderles en privado. A las 3 Danielas ;), Domenica y Maky ... Sus criticas han sido todas muy nutritivas.

.:*:.

**X. Día 4: EL LENGUAJE DEL SILENCIO**

_Si me muriera sin poder olvidarte y después de la muerte se llegara a alguna parte, preguntaré si hay sitio para mí junto a ti, y Dios seguramente responderá que sí._

_José Angel Buesa_

.:*:.

**Amanecer del 4to día en Texas**

Las compuertas el vehículo de emergencia fueron aseguradas desde la parte de afuera. Dos golpes sobre el metal hicieron eco en su interior, dando al conductor la señal de partir.

Derek Morgan apretaba la mano de su compañera tendida en la camilla. No había parado de hablarle desde que la ambulancia empezó a moverse. Intentaba hacerla reaccionar –¡Vamos Pennsylvania despierta, piensa en Henry!- Repetía una y otra vez en busca de algún indicio de que seguía con vida -¡Quédate conmigo nena!... ¡Puedes hacerlo!… ¡Quédate conmigo!- Le pedía

Pero no había respuesta por parte de la rubia herida de muerte, excepto el sonido errático de los latidos del corazón que se reproducía a través de los monitores frente a los ojos del devastado agente.

-¡Vamos Pennsylvania, eres más fuerte que todo esto!… ¡Eres muy fuerte nena, tienes que hacerlo por mí, por Henry… Por el equipo… Por Reid!-

El pitido intermitente se convirtió a un ruido continuo, uniforme y plano.

-¡Bret, la estamos perdiendo!- El paramédico le gritó al conductor, mientras iniciaba la labor de resucitación

Morgan maldijo en voz baja dando un manotazo a la fría superficie que le servía de asiento. Tomó dos respiraciones mientras observaba impotente cómo se cargaba por segunda ocasión el desfibrilador (*). No podía evitar recordar la memoria ingrata de la noche en que Ian Doyle (*) había lastimado a Prentiss (*), y su cerebro lo llevó sin piedad en un viaje ida y vuelta del presente al pasado. Decidió en un segundo que era el momento de hacer las paces definitivas con Dios.

_…Y mientras elevaba su plegaria, el ritmo cardíaco regresó._

-Que preparen cuatro unidades del grupo O RH-(*), la paciente ha perdido mucha sangre- Apoyó su mano en la cabina -¡Que nos tengan listo un quirófano! -

…..:*:…..

**Sala de espera del Hospital General de Dallas**

Spencer Reid se estremeció con las voces provenientes del corredor que daba al ala de cirugía. Levantó su mirada para comprobar lo que pasaba. Después de un par de segundos apoyó la espalda contra la pared y nuevamente desvió su atención sobre la trama del suelo bajo sus pies. Poco a poco fue doblando sus rodillas y deslizando su cuerpo hasta ponerse en cuclillas. Se frotó los ojos, se acomodó el cabello, enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y juntó sus manos por encima del cuello.

Tomó aliento…

Muy cerca de él se encontraba Alex Blake, quien continuaba atenta a los movimientos del genio. En sus manos sostenían su chaleco antibalas.

Lo siguió con la mirada cuando se incorporó desde el suelo para caminar hacia un sofá que no estaba muy lejos. La cara del joven agente carecía de cualquier signo de emoción, su tez era pavorosamente fría. Sus pensamientos parecían viajar más allá de los límites de su espacio de confinamiento actual.

Reid ocupó el asiento unos pocos minutos antes de volver a sus pies. La agente lo miró acercarse a una ventana y por un momento creyó que él había encontrado un lugar para su comodidad, pero tras un par de minutos de vacilación tomó el camino de regreso hasta el sofá.

Una tensa calma reinaba en la habitación. Alex pensó que era mejor tomar asiento en una de las sillas disponibles en la sala de espera, de alguna manera sabía que podían pasar horas antes de escuchar alguna noticia sobre su rubia compañera y prefería ahorrar fuerzas, en el caso que las cosas no resultaran bien.

El ruido de la silla al deslizarse por el suelo capturó de inmediato la atención de Reid.

-¿Por qué ella y no yo?- Fueron las palabras guturales que salieron sin querer de entre sus labios

…..:*:…..

_-¿Alguna noticia de JJ?- La voz trémula de Penélope García se filtraba por el móvil de Derek Morgan_

-¡Nada! Están operando- Se frotó la frente y caminó despacio hasta la sala de espera que ocupaban Blake y Reid - Seguimos sin saber cómo va-

_-¿Cómo está mi cerebrito?- La tecnológica se sirvió una nueva taza de té_

-¿Reid?- Buscó con la mirada a su amigo y lo vio hundido en un asiento, a pocos metros de Blake. Un ojo morado, los nudillos de las manos rotas, contusiones de diferente color por toda la cara y el labio partido- ¡Le dieron una paliza. Pero a mi juicio, se encuentra bien!_–_

_ -¡Ouch!… Pobre- Murmuró ella- ¿Y su estado de ánimo?-_

-No quiere que nadie le hable… Y es mejor dejarlo tranquilo-

_ -Lo imaginé. Apagó su teléfono desde hace rato- Tomó un poco de su té y se reclinó en su silla- He intentado llamarlo pero salta directo al buzón de voz-_

-Sabes de qué va, preciosa- Habló sin emoción en sus palabras, el ambiente lúgubre no estaba para bromas –Reid tiene su carácter y cuando decide dar un paso atrás, es mejor no forzarlo a salir de su encierro- Soltó un respiro –Se le pasará cuando logre verla-

_-Eso espero- Susurró ella – Estoy preocupada por mi pequeño genio… Y todavía más por JJ-_

-Te quiero por eso Penélope García-

_-¡Y yo a ti Derek Morgan!- Logró decirle, pese al nudo que se había formado en su garganta – Cuida de Reid… Cuídate mucho… Y llámame en cuanto sepas algo de JJ, no estaré tranquila hasta saber que ella está bien…-_

…..:*:…..

**Residencia de los López**

**Barrio latino – Dallas, Texas**

La oscuridad de la noche había empezado a ceder ante los primeros matices de la alborada. El jefe de unidad, Aaron Hotchner, no podía recordar la última vez que un caso había golpeado tan duramente al buró. Se encontraba de pie en la calzada, viendo a los técnicos cargar en la furgoneta forense los cuerpos inertes de las seis personas que resultaron muertas en ese lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar borrar la imagen de su subalterna siendo trasportada casi sin vida hasta el carro de urgencia que pocos minutos antes estuvo parqueado en ese mismo lugar. Una fría brisa se colaba por todas partes y las luces parpadeantes en rojo, blanco y azul creaban puntos destellantes en el cielo, compitiendo con los insipientes rayos de sol.

Cuando las voces familiares de Dave Rossi y Sam Cooper se hicieron audibles para él, volteó a mirarlos. El par de agentes veteranos venían a través de la puerta de la vivienda que la policía científica había ocupado, una vez que la zona fue declarada como escena de un crimen.

-¿Algo nuevo sobre JJ?- Sam Cooper dijo, formulando la pregunta que también perforaba la mente de Rossi

Aarón tragó grueso. Un sabor amargo persistía en su boca –¡No! ella sigue en el quirófano. Pero las cosas no se ven muy bien- Los gestos cuidadosamente calculados y la voz monótona no alcanzó a encubrir por completo la preocupación que sentía por el destino de la mujer –Morgan llamará si tienen una actualización-

-¿Y Reid?- Preguntó Dave Rossi con una expresión, _que como poco_, podría llamarse sombría. El experimentado agente sabía lo que significaba el cargar con el peso de conciencia de ver a uno de los suyos en la cama de un hospital. Tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que Hotch y Reid estaban viviendo en ese momento.

_Uno por sentirse responsable de todos los que estaban bajo su mando, y el otro por encontrarse al frente de la misión donde la rubia resultó lastimada._

Y eso, por no contar que todos ellos se consideraban a sí mismos como una verdadera familia.

_En ambos caso, lo que en aquel día pasó no sería fácil de olvidar._

-Reid lo ha tomado con aparente tranquilidad- Aaron habló pausadamente, como midiendo sus palabras. Mantuvo una expresión de compostura en el rostro, a pesar que su cuerpo se sentía exhausto -Derek dice que no quiere hablar con nadie. Apenas se dejó atender sus propias heridas y se rehusó a ir al hotel para mudarse de ropa-

-¡Hotch!- Cooper sujetó los hombros de su homólogo, un tanto como soporte y otro por reconocimiento – ¡Hiciste lo correcto! Nadie tenía idea que tomarían esta casa como mazmorra de muerte y tortura- Aseguró el moreno- Como predijo tu genio, el líder de la fracción principal volvería aquí - Señaló la ventana a la habitación infame –El muchacho hizo su parte bien. Todos subestimamos a los terroristas rebeldes y aunque quisiéramos, ya no tenemos manera de hacer las cosas diferentes-

-Aaron… Nadie merece culparse por lo que ocurrió esta noche- Rossi acarició el brazalete oculto en su bolsillo, y que por más de veinte años había llevado consigo como amuleto para la buena suerte

-Reid hizo un buen trabajo logrando salir con vida a pesar de las circunstancias…- Habló de nuevo Cooper, dando unos pasos atrás -En cierto modo es admirable que también haya sacado con vida a su pareja. Esto es una victoria en mi libro de registros- Suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarra–Esperemos que JJ logre hacerlo a través de la operación-

…..:*:…..

**Hospital General de Dallas**

Los corredores iluminados de aquel hospital podían fácilmente interpretarse como la antesala que conduce a los seres humanos: Directo al cielo… _O el infierno_…

Sentarse a esperar por alguna noticia que arroje luces sobre la condición de un ser querido, resulta una tortura sádica digna de un análisis criminal… _Al menos eso pensó Alex hasta que habló con su marido, al otro lado del mundo._

La voz amable de James Blake(*) fue el bálsamo que disipó la tensión de su cuerpo. Siempre tan sereno al hablar, siempre tan dispuesto a escuchar… Logró apaciguar por un instante todos sus temores. Y a pesar de la complicada jerga médica con la cual le habló, su sentido de confianza se renovó.

_Quizás las cosas podían terminar bien…_

Por lo menos, algo positivo tuvo aquel nefasto día, sus horas de insomnio le permitieron conectar con el hombre maravilloso que amaba.

… Y pensó, que si bien era cierto que en el mundo ocurrían miles de desgracias en un solo minuto, también existía la posibilidad de creer en los milagros, la esperanza, la amistad, el amor, la familia…

Cada ser humano tenía que tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de los buenos momentos…

Entonces sus pensamientos se encontraron con Reid… Exhaló un respiro profundo al ver de nuevo en dirección de su más joven compañero y sintió una tremenda compasión… _Habían personas que la vida las probaba con fuego… Y Spencer Reid era uno de ellos._

…..:*:…..

**Residencia de los López**

**Barrio latino – Dallas, Texas**

El equipo de Cooper ya se encontraba reunido en el lugar del crimen. También estaban presentes las agentes Jordan Todd y Laura Thomas.

Mick Rawson se había recostado sobre el guardafangos de un todoterreno, para escuchar el informe completo que le estaba presentando uno de los miembros del equipo forense. La agente Laura Thomas, por su parte, caminó hasta donde estaban parqueados dos coches patrullas que impedían el acceso a la calle. Los oficiales de policía local estaban haciendo un extraordinario trabajo para contener a la prensa y preservar intacta la escena.

En el interior de la casa, El Profeta Sims, Jordan Todd y Gina LaSalle realizaban el control de daños, la tarea en cuestión probablemente demoraría unas cuantas horas más.

Cerca de la entrada trasera, Cooper y Rossi esperaban pacientemente a que Hotchner culminara su llamada telefónica con la Jefa Strauss.

-De aquí en adelante puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos- Dijo Cooper liberando a sus compañeros para que continuaran de camino al hospital- Custodiaremos la casa hasta que la científica se vaya y nos reuniremos por la tarde con Flicker y Strauss-

…..:*:…..

**Hospital General de Dallas **

Morgan tenía los ojos clavados en un punto indeterminado de la pared blanca que estaba frente a él. Finalmente había conseguido más consuelo en mirar fijamente la superficie brillante y uniforme… _En vez de intentar derribarla a golpes_.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el puesto de enfermeras con la intención de obtener alguna información. La espera comenzaba a exasperarlo -¿Algo acerca de la condición de la agente Jennifer Jareau?- Él miró su reloj antes de pasar a la siguiente declaración -Han pasado más de tres horas desde que ingresó a quirófano…-

La enfermera tecleó el nombre en el ordenador –Agente, la paciente aún está en cirugía- Levantó la mirada después de estudiar lo revelado en la pantalla -Llegó en unas condiciones críticas y el equipo de cirujanos todavía trabaja en sacarla adelante- Finalmente le sonrió con amabilidad

Derek se quedó unos momentos de pie, sin hablar, para luego murmurar un agradecimiento y caminar de vuelta a la sala de espera -Ella aún está en cirugía- Le explicó a Blake, sentándose en la silla vacía al lado de su colega

-Seguiremos esperando- Suspiró la mujer

…..:*:…..

**Residencia de los López**

**Barrio latino – Dallas, Texas**

Aaron Hotcher estaba molesto. Superadas las veinticuatro horas sin dormir para todos los involucrados en el operativo contra los narcoterroristas, los ánimos de la mayoría transitaban entre el abatimiento y el cansancio.

_Pero en el caso de Hotchner,_ _él simplemente estaba irritado_.

Tenía que lidiar con una investigación en el buró a causa del asesinato de una representante del Congreso, además de las consecuencias que acarreaba el tener a un miembro del equipo luchando por su vida en la mesa quirúrgica de un hospital.

_Y eso, sin ocuparse aún de Reid._

No había visto al muchacho desde que se fue con Blake por detrás de la ambulancia, pero a juzgar por cómo lo conocía, se anticipaba con desgano al estado de ánimo que le tocaría apaciguar.

Lo había enviado con JJ a detener a Deborah St. Jhon y al Doctor Manuel Pérez, de quienes sabían que habían prescindido de sus escoltas. No debió haber habido mayores peligros para sus dos jóvenes agentes, pero de nuevo, cómo en el caso Hankel, el par de chicos terminó en una posición de desventaja.

Hotch no podía dejar de sentir un poco de culpa, pero se contuvo con lo que pudo para preservar la serenidad.

No era responsable de que el grupo narcoterrorista insurrecto de su célula original hubiese leído el mismo panorama que los perfiladores lograron descifrar: Esperaron pacientemente a que se disolvieran las reuniones en la iglesia y en la escuela y enviaron sus esbirros para liquidar a dos de los miembros más importantes de la cadena de mando.

Para el momento que Reid y JJ entraron en la vivienda, los líderes criminales tenían varias horas de haber muerto y para los paramilitares sublevados de sus líneas naturales de mando, el acabar con dos federales era un verdadero regalo.

El Jefe de la unidad tendría algunas cosas que aclarar ante sus superiores, la única buena fortuna es que la Jefa Strauss estaba de su lado… Lo que era una excelente señal, para el cambio.

…..:*:…..

Dave Rossi ya había conversado con la mayoría de oficiales en los alrededores del jardín de la casa de los López. Llevaba sus anteojos de sol para contrarrestar la inclemente luz que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

De momento, no habían tenido mayor inconveniente para despachar a los periodistas. Se encargó de dar las declaraciones oficiales y asegurarse que los acontecimientos con connotación política quedaran por fuera de la cobertura que daban los medios.

En cuanto estuvo listo, se aproximó a Hotchner para abordar la camioneta y poder reunirse con los demás.

_Había que saber sobre el estado de salud de JJ y poner un ojo sobre Reid también_. El perfilador de pelo cenizo pensó

-¡Agente Rossi!- La voz de Laura Thomas sorprendió los pensamientos del veterano quien se detuvo para mirarla – Hemos encontrado esto – Movió sus manos para entregarle primero un par de guantes de látex y de seguida un sobre blanco, cerrado y sin sello postal

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- Pidió de manera estándar

-Al parecer fue entregado a mano- Explicó la mujer al tiempo que levantaba un móvil delante de la cara del hombre para mostrarle una imagen del sujeto que realizó la entrega

_Interesante_. Pensó Rossi

-He ordenado a mi equipo que estuvieran atentos a cualquier persona con actitud sospechosa y uno de mis compañeros logró captar esa fotografía del muchacho que trajo el sobre- Le dijo la morena

-Se parece al chico del último "secuestro"…- Comentó Rossi. Rompió el contacto visual con la mujer y levantó la cabeza para llamar la atención del Jefe de Unidad –Hotch, quiero que mires esto-

Aaron se unió a Thomas y Rossi. Estudió la imagen en el móvil y de inmediato ordenó la comprobación de la identidad del mensajero. De seguida se colocó cuidadosamente los guantes desechables y rasgó el sobre sin afectar su contenido.

_Fotos de los miembros del equipo: En la iglesia, en la escuela, en el centro móvil de mando… _

Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar la comunicación sin palabras: Lo de las fotos que recibieron con anterioridad no había sido obra de los terroristas… No fueron amenazas relacionadas con el caso… Era parte de la firma del replicador…

_Un recordatorio de que aún los estaba siguiendo…_

…..:*:…..

** Hospital General de Dallas**

Habían transcurrido casi 45 minutos desde que todo el equipo se reunió en la sala de espera del hospital… _Cuatro horas. Cuarenta y siete minutos. Treinta y seis segundos_… fue la suma en la cabeza de Spencer Reid.

El agente de cabellos castaños se había mantenido alejado del resto de sus colegas, cerrado a cualquier pretensión que éstos tuvieran para aproximarse: Morgan había sido el primero en intentar acercarse, pero Spencer encontró como evadirlo. Derek entendió el mensaje cuando se sentó a su lado y lo vio enterrar la cara entre las páginas de una revista cutre que tomó desde la mesa que había a un lado del sofá donde lo encontró sentado.

Pocos minutos más tarde fue el turno de Blake quien trató de abordarlo y entonces se excusó para ir al baño.

El siguiente en ser repelido fue Hotchner, quien le plantó cara y lo dejó acorralado en el rincón donde se había confinado unos cuantos minutos antes, justo después que salió del lavabo, pero ni así logró sacarle una palabra, su duelo de miradas terminó cuando Reid encontró muy atractivo un punto cualquiera de la pared…

El genio no sentía ganas de hablar. No tenía nada que decir. Se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado y la angustia no le daba tregua.

_Lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran en paz, parar de pensar y parar de sentir…_

Desde que llegaron ahí no habían escuchado ninguna palabra que les regalara una luz de esperanza en torno al destino de Jennifer Jareau y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

…..:*:…..

Blake y Rossi lo observaron desde una distancia segura cuando volvió a deambular por el lugar. Alex quería conseguir la manera de ofrecerle algún tipo de apoyo. Tenía un instinto maternal hacia el muchacho y notó por su conducta que aquella respuesta emocional lo estaba consumiendo. El dolor lo veía descrito en su cara: Lo notó en cuanto llegó a la casa, escenario del crimen. Lo vio en su actitud dentro del coche, cuando se movían tras la ambulancia…

_Y lo había visto antes en él, bajo otras circunstancias…_

…..:*:…..

Las paredes blancas y el olor a antiséptico que se filtraba por todas partes del hospital no ayudaban a mejorar el estado de ánimo de ninguno de los presentes. Los cinco agentes en vigilia estaban obligados a una tormentosa espera. Los pasillos asolados y el silencio frío reinaban por encima de los rostros preocupados.

-¿Quieren suspender a Reid?- Las manos de Morgan iban sobre su cuello, encorvado como estaba en la silla incómoda al extremo opuesto de donde permanecía el agente en cuestión– Eso no tiene sentido. Estabamos en un escenario de "pérdidas mínimas"- Levantó levemente la cara para ver a donde había ido a parar el muchacho

-Quieren justificar el hecho de la muerte de la Congresista- Aaron murmuró para que sólo Derek pudiese escucharlo –Coop va a tener una reunión con el Director- Le dijo –Encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo-

-¡Está todo claro Hotch!... Hicimos un procedimiento limpio... Por el libro- El moreno se enderezó en la silla– Ni Reid, ni JJ podían haber controlado lo que había pasado… Esas personas estaban muertas cuando ellos llegaron–

-Esos argumentos nunca han detenido a Asuntos Internos, pero al menos tenemos a Flicker y Strauss con nosotros- Bufó Hotch- Ella me hizo saber que no dejará Dallas hasta que se resuelva la condición de JJ y además me pidió que la dejara hacer la notificación a Reid-

…..:*:…..

Había renunciado a mantenerse andando de ida y vuelta por el corredor.

Se recostó en la pared más cercana y se dejó rodar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cuando sintió sobre él los ojos de Alex Blake, se puso otra vez de pie y se dio la vuelta camino a la sala de enfermeras.

No encontró a alguien a quien interrogar. Apoyó los brazos en el mostrador desierto descargando todo su peso sobre el frío objeto.

…..:*:…..

Su espacio y pensamientos fueron invadidos por Dave Rossi, quien puso una taza en la mesa donde se apoyaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- Spencer Reid se encontró de nuevo con su voz

Rossi sonrió -No pensé que tenía que hacer presentaciones. Tú y el café parecen íntimos amigos- Arrojó unos sobres pequeños con azúcar a un lado de la bebida- Una relación que se ha hecho más estrecha en éstos últimos tiempos- Agregó el zorro viejo con una media sonrisa

Los ojos de Reid se dirigieron de inmediato a la taza humeante. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y absorbió el suave aroma.

-Estoy seguro que estás bastante más angustiado que el resto de nosotros- Siguió hablando Rossi - … Que ya es mucho decir… – Agregó. Se cuadró de hombros y empujó la taza más cerca del otro hombre – No sólo es el hecho de que eras su compañero en el campo- Observó a Reid aclararse la garganta y coger por fin la taza de café – Si quieres decirme algo… Te escucharé- Levantó una ceja -Ten la certeza que no invadiré la intimidad de ninguno de ustedes dos, más allá de lo que quieras compartir conmigo-

- Yo… No se…- Negó con la cabeza, inseguro de querer participar de ésta conversación- ¿No sé qué quieres decir?-

-¡Eres un genio Spencer!- El hombre más viejo comenzó a servir el azúcar en su café, esperando a que el más joven copiara su ejemplo- Sabes a qué me refiero- Lo miró a la cara, atento a cada expresión del muchacho

Reid cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y bajó la mirada de nuevo al café. Mantuvo el silencio por breves momento ponderando las implicaciones en la declaración de su colega.

Sabía que ignorar a cada persona que compartía la sala con él no iba a liberarlo de sus sentimientos revueltos y Dave no le concedió ni un milímetro más de espacio. Le dio el tiempo necesario para aclarar su mente a cambio de obtener respuestas.

_Sería paciente._

Sus años de experiencia le enseñaron a aguantar... Y Spencer Reid se estaba tomando su tiempo... Lentamente se sirvió el azúcar y la revolvió con el líquido oscuro buscando las palabras cómo detener el inminente interrogatorio al que Rossi quería llevarlo.

-No hace falta un conocimiento especial de psicología conductual para entender lo que te está pasando- Le advirtió. El hombre mayor sintió la necesidad de recordarle a Reid que seguía esperando por lo que tenía que decir

-Dave…– Levantó el rostro y volvió a respirar profundo, la mirada distante y los puños apretados – Yo sólo quiero que alguien salga de ahí y diga algo- Volteó a mirar hacia la puerta con el cartel sobresaliente donde se leía la palabra "Quirófano" –Quiero que alguien me diga que ella estará bien… ¡Y eso es todo!-

-Sabes que un interrogatorio no comienza hasta que el sospechoso… o el interrogado- Lo señaló a él – Dice la primera mentira-

Reid parpadeó y su semblante palideció un poco más.

-Bueno… Sé que eso no es del todo una mentira- Levantó su bebida y la degustó lentamente - Es lo que queremos todos en el equipo- Le concedió – Pero Reid… Eso no es lo que te tiene así - Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre más joven y ganó plenamente su atención - ¿Hablaste ya con ella?-

Ahora Spencer se sintió como si alguien le hubiese arrojado encima un balde de agua fría.

Y Rossi lo estudió en silencio.

-Quizás no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero pienso que lo de _Maeve_ tiene mucho que ver en cómo estás llevando tu vida-

-No puedo decirte que no pienso en ella- Hundió sus palabras llevando la taza a sus labios- Maeve fue como un sueño para mí-

-… Pero necesitas algo de realidad. Aquí. Ahora…- El hombre de pelo cenizo apoyó el brazo izquierdo en el mostrador, para dar vuelta al pequeño vaso de polietileno vacío – Créeme Spencer, cuando perdemos a alguien querido la etapa de duelo nos ayuda a ponernos en contacto con partes de nosotros mismos que de otra forma ni siquiera hubiésemos ponderado-

-No lo sé- Admitió

-¿Conseguiste ya tu realidad… Aquí y ahora?-

No había forma de liberarse del poder de aquella pregunta que casi era una afirmación –No estoy seguro– Tomó un poco de café y exhaló el aliento contenido –Supongo que llevo mucho tiempo negándome a sentir cualquier cosa- Volteó a ver a los otros, al extremo del corredor

-¡No te atrevas a evadirme, niño!- Le dijo – No estamos hablando del amor… De una forma impersonal-

Reid tragó grueso, miró la superficie del mostrador y regresó a los ojos de Rossi, sin decir palabras.

-De alguna manera todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión acerca de la relación que verdaderamente los une a ustedes dos…- Le confirmó para su despecho- Pero cada quien ha preferido no ahondar en ello-

El atormentado muchacho exudaba una gran variedad de emociones mezcladas: _Vergüenza, nostalgia, desasosiego…_

-Supongo que con el tiempo terminaría por pasar- Murmuró Reid abatido

-Secreto a voces… Así se le llama- Y una sonrisa triste apareció en ambas caras

–Ella está por mi culpa en ésta situación… Y si algo le llega a pasar: ¿Cómo se supone que puedo vivir sabiendo eso? - Se apretó la parte posterior del cuello y se retorció un poco ante sus propias palabras.

Se sentía molesto.

-No es tu culpa, Spencer-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se recostó al mostrador.

Otra vez silencio.

-¡Es mi culpa!- Repitió -Ella estaba conmigo, bajo mi responsabilidad- Rossi lo miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas

-No es culpa de nadie- La determinación en su voz era para la comodidad del genio. Había entendido que necesitaba de alguien que le abriera los ojos y le permitiera atravesar la frontera entre el autorreproche y la realidad –Echarte la culpa de lo que pasó no cambia el resultado. Si quieres cambiarlo, tienes que sentir confianza en que Jennifer Jareau es una mujer sana, obstinada y valiente que no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente-

_Acababa de logar la primera sonrisa legítima en el estropeado rostro del agente con quien debatía._

-Ser pesimistas no nos llevará a ninguna parte Reid. A menos que quieras convertirte en la versión renovada de Jason Gideon… y Sarah- Levantó un poco la voz, sin llegar a hacerlo lo suficiente como para que los otros se enteraran de su conversación

-Esta noche me había propuesto a hacerlo todo bien- Levantó el puño de la cazadora que llevaba puesta para comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera –Me había pedido que no me "hiciera el héroe"…- Su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa torcida- Ya sabes, reproduzco una y otra vez las cosas que nos dijimos antes y durante la redada…- Suspiró desplazando su peso entre ambos pies - Y todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido en los últimos días…-

-… Entonces… ¿Hablaste ya con ella?-

-…No…-

- Deberías pensar en ello…- Señaló con un dedo a la cara del joven agente – O quizás, sería mejor que dejaras de pensar- Se inclinó un poco en dirección al joven antes de reanudar el diálogo - Sé que tú piensas por la fuerza de la costumbre… Pero deberías darte un descanso a tanto pensar… Te lo digo yo… Después de amar a tres esposas, te puedo decir que el primer amor es el más profundo… Las otras que vienen después, no las amas más, sólo las quieres mejor…-

- ¿Amaste a Carolyn(*) más que a las otras dos señoras Rossi?-

-¡Me refería a mi primer amor Spencer!... No a mi primera esposa- Rossi levantó una ceja – Se llamaba Emma Taylor (*) y sí… La dejé escapar… La conocí de niño y fue mi mejor amiga hasta su muerte- Suspiró

-Lo siento- Murmuró Reid

-Sé cómo te sientes niño-

-No me hagas un perfil Rossi- Exigió inútilmente

-Entonces sólo deja de culparte por todo lo que ya no tienes manera de cambiar- Rossi le aconsejó –Y comienza a vivir en el presente… Es lo único que tenemos-

Con eso, el hombre mayor dio un leve apretón al hombro del muchacho y lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

…..:*:…..

Dos horas más tarde, el cirujano se acercó a la sala de espera.

Alex Blake se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en una silla y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Dave Rossi, despertó en cuanto sintió que el hombre se inclinó levemente.

-¿Qué pasó?- La mujer morena preguntó confusa

-El médico acaba de salir- Derek Morgan apuntó en la dirección que habían tomado Hotchner y Reid en busca del doctor.

El cirujano miró al grupo de insomnes y puso a un lado la carpeta con la historia que decía en lo alto "Jennifer Jareau" – Buenos días Agentes-

El quinteto asintió impaciente.

-Mi nombre es Josh Lamark. Soy el jefe de la unidad de trasplantes de órganos y cirugía de trauma de este hospital. Esta mañana he encabezado el equipo quirúrgico que trabajó con su compañera-

-JJ…- Reid interrumpió de una forma completamente inconsciente –Jennifer- Inmediatamente corrigió

_Los perfiladores no dejaron de notar que en el actual momento, su genio estaba en modo "familia". Necesitaba humanizar y acercarse a la paciente y empujar al médico a sensibilizarse con sus emociones._

-…Jennifer ingresó con una gran lesión por arma blanca que afectó uno de sus riñones. Además de un par de costillas rotas que provocaron un neumotórax(*)- El hombre pasó a detallar- Tuvimos que hacer un gran trabajo de reconstrucción en ella para superar ambas condiciones. La cirugía terminó hace más de una hora, pero debido a que entró en paro tanto en la cirugía como en el traslado, queríamos esperar a que se recuperara de la anestesia para comprobar por un daño cerebral consecuencia de una eventual hipoxia (*)-

-¿Cómo está?- Derek mostró su ansiedad

-Es autónoma para respirar- Sonrió el médico y sorpresivamente se escuchó un suspiro colectivo- Está alerta y tranquila-

-¿Cuándo podremos verla?- Reid habló tan rápido que se atropelló a si mismo con las palabras

-Sigue en el área de recuperación- Lamark no pudo obviar las heridas en el hombre que tenía al frente y que le acababa de dirigir la palabra –Usted debe ser Spence- Dedujo

Pese a su shock inicial, el chico logró recuperarse – Spencer Reid, de hecho… - Hizo con su cabeza un leve gesto de asentimiento –¡Sí… Soy Spence!-

-¡Podría autorizarte a entrar!- El doctor le dijo con simpatía- Jennifer preguntó por ti en cuanto recobró la conciencia y en mi experiencia atendiendo a la policía uno no debe atreverse a interferir con los nexos de los hermanos en armas-

-Hermanos en armas- Repitió Blake copiando la sonrisa del facultativo –No lo diga muy alto porque nos tendrías que autorizar a todos-

-Por ahora dejaremos que su compañero aquí sea quien la vea- Asintió el médico- Porque a juzgar por las heridas de guerra- Señaló la facha del agente aludido- Ustedes dos tuvieron que haber estado juntos en esa pelea-

_En eso ninguno lo corrigió_

-Creo que no tengo que decirles que Jennifer se encuentra muy bien atendida, la pasaremos a otra habitación al final de la tarde y ahí tendrán libertad para visitarla- Se acercó de nuevo al mostrador y garabateo unas indicaciones sobre la historia médica- Mi recomendación es que vayan a descansar un poco, o sino tendré que asignarles un cuarto con cura de sueño para todos-

- Muchas gracias doctor Lamark- Hotchner extendió la mano en nombre de todos en el equipo -Gracias por todo lo que han hecho-

…..:*:…..

**XI. EL DIA DESPUES**

**.:*TIEMPO DE SENTIR*:.**

_Mala cosa es tener un lobo cogido por las orejas, pues no sabes cómo soltarlo ni cómo continuar aguantándolo._

_ Tenerecio_

.:*:.

**Hospital General de Dallas**

**2 días después de la redada**

-¡¿Nada de cheetos(*) de contrabando?!- Le reprochó ella- Me lo merezco, me he tenido que aguantar completas todas tus conferencias acerca de mis costuras…-

-Suturas- La corrigió mientras caminaban con lentitud en dirección a la terraza a cielo abierto en la habitación del hospital – No estás autorizada a comer chuches y menos uno que contiene un índice de sodio tan elevado… JJ sabes que el sodio en tu riñón…

-Spence para…- Le dio un apretón a la mano con la cual la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura –No tienes que corregirme, darme estadísticas o explicármelo todo a cerca de mi "condición"… Yo entiendo… Pero nada perdía con intentar-

_Y ahí estaba la mujer testaruda que no se dejaba dominar por nadie._

-¿Aquí?- Le preguntó cuando estaban a pocos pasos del balcón

-!Aquí!- Ella asintió. No había caminado ni tres metros pero se sentía bastante cansada – ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-En el FBI local-

-¡No te creo que Hotch los tenga trabajando todavía en el caso!-

-En realidad es por culpa de Asuntos Internos-

-¡¿Asuntos internos?!- Arrugó la nariz y explayó sus ojos azules – Cuéntamelo todo…-

-¡Estamos suspendidos!- Reid se encogió de hombros, pero parecía bastante confiado

-¿Suspendidos?-

-Tú y yo… De hecho- Le contestó mientras ella se soltaba de sus brazos- Puedo estar aquí contigo porque nos han suspendido mientras terminan el papeleo de la muerte de la Congresista-

-¡Qué barbaros!- Se estremeció –Cómo si hubiese sido culpa nuestra-

-Cooper me llamó ésta mañana para avisar que creen que podrán arreglarlo todo antes del lunes- Le explicó – Y espero que sea así porque no me gusta la idea de quedarme a mirar las paredes y el techo de mi departamento- Sonrió

-Spence-

-Uhmmm-

-Creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-

…..:*:…..

**En una calle al centro de Dallas**

**2 días después de la redada**

**12.25 Hrs**

Dave Rossi miró su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba atorado en el tráfico de la hora punta en pleno centro de Dallas. Había acordado en recoger a Erin Strauss en el Hotel para acompañarla a dar la buena nueva a Reid y JJ, sobre la finalización de la investigación que les abrieron a raíz del caso.

…..:*:…..

**Edificio Sede del FBI**

**Dallas, Texas**

**2 días después de la redada**

_-Oficina de la absoluta sapiencia, háblame ¡oh mortal! endemoniadamente afortunado-_

- Penélope, es Blake-

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-_

-Te hemos enviado una serie de archivos. Necesitamos que los imprimas y clasifiques-

_-¿Eso es todo?-_

-Gestiona la entrega de una copia en la oficina del Senador Cramer(*)-

_-No hay problema Agente Blake-_

-Y extiende nuestras reservas de hotel exceptuando la de JJ-

…..:*:…..

**Hospital General de Dallas**

**2 días después de la redada **

El sonido de los zapatos de tacón de Erin Strauss retumbaba por el pasillo de la institución hospitalaria. Dave Rossi le seguía a un lado. La pareja saludó a la jefa de enfermeras antes de cruzar en dirección a la habitación. El personal de guardia había sido informado de no objetar las visitas a la Agente Jareau, por orden inmediata de la Dirección del Hospital.

Ingresaron a la sala que estaba envuelta en un silencio total. La cama en desorden y vacía. Un libro sobre la mesa de luz, un jersey negro encima de una silla y una creciente acumulación de vasos de polietileno con residuos de café.

Erin miró con desconcierto y Dave simplemente sonrió – Deben estar andando, Lamark le ordenó a JJ que debía comenzar a caminar- Notó que la puerta a la terraza estaba a medio cerrar y le hizo señas a la dama para que se dirigiera en esa dirección.

-Hay que reconocerle a la Agente Jareau su fuerza de voluntad- Erin Strauss decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero se quedó de una pieza con la vista que presenció a través de la ventana.

…..:*:…..

_(En la terraza)_

Puede ser que la pesadilla no hubiese terminado todavía, que había papeleo por hacer… Además de la dichosa suspensión de la que se acababa de enterar.

_Pero al menos salieron vivos._

Se sentía en paz. Después de una semana de pocas o nulas horas de sueño. De encontrarse de frente con la muerte, de pasarse la noche anterior intercambiando sus experiencias personales con _"la luz, la calidez y el túnel"…_

Había llegado el momento de hablar del proverbial elefante rosa en medio de la sala.

La estaba mirando mientras le hablaba, con esa fascinación absoluta que siempre le brindaba. De no haber sido porque se recostó en el balcón y el aire le mecía el cabello, podría haber jurado que él estaba temblando…

Y poniéndose en plan sincero, ella también sentía como si alguna corriente eléctrica la envolviera…

_Un campo eléctrico… O quizás magnético…_

Posiblemente estaban usando aquel tiempo, en hablar de cosas enteramente personales, en vez de preocuparse por el lío en que estaba metido el equipo.

Y les daba igual, tenían sus propios pendientes con los cuales tratar.

…..:*:…..

_(En la habitación)_

Dave Rossi no se asombró con la novedad. La sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y sus cejas levantadas eran como una obra de arte abstracto.

-¿Se puede saber hace cuánto tiempo está pasando eso?- La Jefa Strauss miró conmocionada señalando la pareja envuelta en un beso apasionado

-Confía en mi Erin- Rossi la tomó suavemente del brazo para evitar que remotamente interrumpiera lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la ventana- Esto no es otra cosa que una consecuencia del caso-

-De ninguna manera- Lo rebatió – Eso no puede considerarse una manifestación del síndrome de stress postraumático- Susurró cediendo a los leves empujones que el hombre le daba para evitar quedarse varados en la línea de visión de Spencer

_En el caso que el beso por fin se rompiera. _

-Esos chicos han pasado por mucho en los últimos meses… Dales un respiro- Le dijo- No son los primeros ni los últimos agentes que han sobrepasado un poco las reglas de confraternización- Le guiñó un ojo, por si acaso

-No puedes pedirme que consienta que sigan trabajando juntos después de haber visto lo que está sucediendo-

Una expresión ofendida se extendió por la cara del veterano.

-Jennifer estará de baja por enfermedad, al menos por tres semanas- Le recordó a Strauss- Y a él lo tendremos ocupado en el trabajo. Dame éste tiempo para lidiar con todo-

-Dave, es un asunto bastante delicado tolerar a una pareja de agentes sentimentalmente involucrados- Insistió la mujer – No sólo es antiético – Se ganó una cara de burla por parte de él- Es peligroso para el equipo… Y para ellos mismos-

-Dame éstas semanas- Repitió- Te prometo que encontraremos una salida- Se acercó con prudencia a la ventana para comprobar la situación, que parecía ahora bastante civilizada – No destruyas el equipo por un tecnicismo-

-¿Tecnicismo?…- Murmuró mientras caminaba a la terraza para encontrarse con un sereno dúo de agentes, quienes ahora miraban la ciudad

.:*:.

**XII. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

_Nunca detengas con una mano el pasado y con la otra el futuro,_

_para que no te tengas que quedar crucificado en un presente sin sentido_

_ Autor Desconocido_

_.:*:._

Derek Morgan fue el último en abordar el Jet. Comprobó que JJ estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda, aunque sabía lo difícil que podía resultarle el viaje debido a los cambios de altitud.

Caminó a la cabina de pilotos para anunciarles que estaban listos y se desplomó en el asiento al lado de su rubia compañera.

En los puestos enfrentados, Alex Blake y Spencer Reid compartían una charla amena y un café.

Era un día domingo bastante nublado a la hora de partir. Había terminado la semana y tendrían por delante un par de días de relativo descanso.

La agencia había levantado la suspensión de los agentes, pero sacó a la unidad de la rotación general. Sólo estaban disponibles para consultas locales, hasta que se regularizara la situación con la agente Jareau.

Al menos esa era la instrucción oficial.

…..:*:…..

En un momento determinado, dentro de los primeros minutos de vuelo, Rossi abandonó su puesto cerca de Aaron Hotchner y Erin Strauss, e hizo ruta directa para encontrar al genio.

-Spencer… ¿Me puedes acompañar?- Dave estaba de pie en el pasillo y Reid sólo alcanzó a levantar la vista al escucharle la voz

El joven agente arrugó la frente y miró a Jennifer Jareau quien sólo abrió sus ojos como platos y se acurrucó un poco dentro de la manta. El hombre se puso de pie y siguió detrás de Rossi - ¿Algún caso nuevo entró?-

-Nop… Fuera de rotación- Respondió el otro hombre sentándose en las butacas más alejadas del resto de los pasajeros –Todavía te ves como el infierno- Le señaló a los cortes y magulladuras que le adornaban la cara

-Dulen "como el infierno"- Se encogió de hombros- Bueno… En realidad esa expresión no posee ninguna base científica, pero…

-No te preocupes Spencer… Lo entiendo…-

-¿Qué pasa?- El muchacho preguntó en automático. El perfilador en él sabía que había algo más que preocupación por los golpes que estaban casi curados.

_Además que Rossi tenía un par de días actuando de manera extraña cuando hablaba con él o JJ._

-¿Está todo bien?- Repitió girándose para mirar a Strauss, no fuera a ser que se había perdido de algo

-Todo está bien- Le aseguró Dave– Sólo quería conversar contigo acerca de un incidente que hubo con dos agentes que confraternizaron durante mis primeros años de servicio en la unidad…-

…..:*:…..

Cuando el Jet aterrizó y el equipo se dirigía a los todoterreno que los transportaría hasta sus respectivas casas, Reid tomó la decisión de abordar el vehículo junto con la Jefa Strauss, Hotchner y Rossi.

-Te estaré llamando para saber cómo sigues- Le susurró a JJ con la voz grave y ahogada

-Bien- Asintió ella caminando con un poco de dificultad. El grupo de viajeros estaba haciendo pausas por la pista para no dejarlos muy atrás

-¿Qué hablabas con Rossi?- Se detuvo de golpe con un puntazo en el costado

Él la sostuvo por la cintura para servirle de muleta.

-No tiene importancia- Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Ella comenzó a andar de nuevo sin creerle ni la mitad de lo que había asegurado –Spence no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras. Hemos acordado que seguiremos siendo los mismos-

-De momento…- Refunfuñó

-Razón de más para que nada cambie entre nosotros- Susurró – Dijiste que no quieres que me vaya de tu vida-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces no empieces con el masoquismo- Sacudió la cabeza – Trabajaremos en éstos sentimientos para ver cómo salimos del atolladero-

-Tienes razón-

…..:*:…..

**XIII. RESIGNACIÓN**

_No tenía miedo a las dificultades: Lo que le asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros._

_Paulo Coelho_

_ ._:*:.

**Una semanas después de Texas**

**Sexta planta del Edificio Sede del FBI**

**Quantico, Virginia.**

Spencer había insistido el día anterior en sostener una reunión privada con su supervisor en jefe y su colega más veterano. Había llegado temprano, vestido impecablemente en un traje azul. Se sentó a esperar a que Hotchner y Rossi le hicieran la señal que estaban preparados para recibirle.

Cuando los tres tomaron asiento en el despacho del jefe de unidad, Dave Rossi ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba por pasar. Hotch miró de forma crítica el aspecto de Spencer, sin duda que hacía un gran esfuerzo por conservar la calma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El primero en hablar fue Aaron.

Reid asintió sin hacer contacto visual.

Hubo de nuevo silencio.

-Si tienes algún problema personal, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de todos- Insistió

Rossi no había abierto la boca para nada.

…..:*:…..

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Derek Morgan cuando se fijó en la cara de preocupación con que Alex Blake miraba directo a la ventana con persianas

-Han estado reunidos ahí por más de una hora- Señaló a los hombres dentro del despacho

-Escuche que el niño bonito tenía algunos pendientes que quería hablar con Hotch-

-No han abierto ninguna carpeta- Se explicó la mujer- Desde que llegamos de Texas Reid ha venido actuando un poco nervioso y evita hablar de JJ- Se volteó para ver al moreno que parecía empezar a digerir la información

-Lo he visto más callado de lo normal, pero no puedo juzgarlo. Ha pasado por un montón de presiones y tiene mucho que procesar- Sonrió – Es mucho hasta para su enorme cerebro-

Alex sonrió sin mucho convencimiento. Sentía que el equipo era respetuoso de la caja de Pandora que se guardaba con celo entre ellos...

…..:*:…..

Un rato después, Reid abandonó el edificio federal sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando pasó como flecha por el área de descanso donde estaban reunidos.

Morgan volteó a ver a la pasarela y Dave Rossi le hizo un gesto para que se reunieran en la sala de conferencia.

Penélope García también los acompañó.

-Hotch ¿qué está pasando con el niño genio?- Morgan preguntó antes de sentarse alrededor de la mesa redonda

Aaron Hotchner miró de reojo a Rossi.

-Vamos hombre- Alentó Derek – Si esta mañana ya se veían raras las cosas con esa reunión en tu oficina. Después de la salida que ha hecho puedo asegurarte que estoy oficialmente preocupado-

-Parece un poco distraído- Argumetó Blake- De ninguna manera en lo que respecta al trabajo – Aclaró, en caso que fuese a tomarse como una crítica al desempeño del genio que últimamente había sido muy cuestionado

-Calma…- Pidió Rossi antes de darle oportunidad a Penélope de que agregara otro aderezo a la mezcla de supuestos –Reid presentó su renuncia al equipo-

Derek se removió un poco en la silla. Incluso para su carácter impulsivo, aquella noticia había sido un impacto abrumador.

-Nooo…- La tecnológica balbuceó tapándose la boca con ambas manos

-¿La aceptaste?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Blake

-Lo estamos manejando- Fue la sentencia de Hotch

_.:*:._

_Cuando la solución crea un problema, no es una solución_

_ Anónimo_

…..:*:…..

**REFERENCIAS**

(*)**DESFIBRILADOR:** Es un aparato de aplicación médica por medio del cual se restablece el ritmo cardiaco normal mediante la aplicación de una descarga eléctrica (desfibrilación). La desfibrilación detiene y revierte las arritmias cardiacas pudiendo prevenir un paro cardíaco.

(*) **IAN DOYLE:** Era un líder terrorista (IRA) y traficante de armas, al cual Emily Prentiss ayudó a capturar en sus días como agente encubierto (Interpol), aparece durante la sexta temporada (e inicio de la séptima) en la serie para la televisión Criminal Minds.

(*) **PRENTISS (EMILY):** Es una ex - agente especial de supervisión de la unidad de análisis de conducta liderada por Aaron Hotchner, quien se unió al equipo después de la renuncia al FBI por parte de la ex – agente Noelle (Elle) Greenaway. Aparece como estelar de la serie desde la segunda temporada de Criminal Minds y forma parte de la misma hasta la séptima. Al final de la séptima temporada renunció al FBI y aceptó un puesto en la Interpol (Londres). Fue reemplazada por la agente especial Alex Blake, quien ocupa el cargo hasta hoy.

(*) **O RH-**: Según la existencia de determinadas proteínas (antígenos) en los glóbulos rojos que corren por nuestras venas, existen cuatro grupos sanguíneos: A, B, AB y O. Al mismo tiempo, estos grupos se clasifican en base al **Rh**, que puede ser positivo o negativo. El **donante universal es el O RH Negativo**, ya que al no presenta ningún antígeno en su membrana y no poseer el factor Rh no producirá efectos adversos sobre el receptor, independientemente al grupo sanguíneo que éste pertenezca.

(*) **JAMES BLAKE:** Personaje de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds quien figura como marido de su homólogo, la Agente Especial Alex Blake.

(*) **CAROLYN ROSSI:**Personaje de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds, es la primera esposa del Agente Especial Dave Rossi y apareció en la séptima temporada aireada.

(*)**EMMA TAYLOR:**Nombrada en el episodio Reckoner (Calculador – S03E05 Criminal Minds), quien es la esposa del Juez Boyd Schuller (autor intelectual de los crímenes del capítulo) y que en una conversación que Rossi y Hotchner sostienen al final del episodio, el primero se refiere a la mujer como el gran amor de su vida, el cual se le escapó.

(*) **NEUMOTÓRAX:** El neumotórax es la acumulación de aire en el espacio pleural y se clasifica en espontáneo (primario o secundario) y en traumático. En el tipo traumático la causa del neumotórax se debe a un traumatismo (ya sea abierto o cerrado) que provoca la entrada de aire entre las dos capas de pleura.

(*)**HIPOXIA:**La hipoxia cerebral ocurre cuando no llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro.

(*)**CHEETOS:**Cheetos es una marca que engloba varios tipos de snacks de harina de maíz con sabor a queso, distribuida para América por Frito Lay y PepsiCo. Ha sido sugerido como el chuche favorito de Jennifer Jareau en varios episodios de la serie, a partir de la séptima temporada.

(*) **SENADOR CRAMER:** Personaje que encabeza la investigación por el caso Ian Doyle (S07E1- It Takes a Village )


	9. El día después de mañana

.:*:.

**XIV. DESPUES DE TEXAS**

**.:*ASOLADO*:.**

_El infierno está todo en esta palabra: Soledad._

_ Víctor Hugo_

_ .:*:._

**Tres semanas después de Texas**

**Sexta planta del Edificio Sede del FBI**

**Quantico, Virginia.**

_Acababa de servirse su tercer expreso en menos de una hora._

A raíz del homicidio de _Maeve_ sabía que se le había escapado de las manos el control del número de tazas de café que consumía a lo largo del día. Pero después de lo de JJ más de uno estaba empezando a pensar en una intervención...

Hasta Morgan le había advertido que si no bajaba el trote haría que García lo registrarse para los Guinness World Records de bebedores compulsivos de café... _Si es que tal cosa como eso existía..._

_Y aunque tomó nota mental para investigar si ese record estaba documentado... Al menos se hubo hecho consiente que tenía que poner algún tipo de reparo en cuántas raciones de la bebida estimulante se estaba tomando..._

...:*:...

Mientras endulzaba su bebida, respondió una consulta que Anderson(*) le trajo al área de descanso. Luego caminó con parsimonia por entre la maraña de escritorios de sus compañeros de labores.

Se detuvo a contemplar la caótica disposición que la rubia había dejado encima de su lugar personal de trabajo. Todas sus cosas estaban intactas desde el día que precedió al terrible viaje que ahora preferiría no recordar.

_No pudo evitar sonreírle al pensamiento de la mujer que tanto extrañaba._

Miró por encima de la pasarela hacia las oficinas vacías de su supervisor en jefe y del más veterano entre sus colegas. Frunció los labios y se ajustó los lentes a través del puente de su nariz. Se sentó a esperar.

_Tal como venía haciendo desde poco más de un par de horas._

_…..:*:….._

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Penélope García al notar la arruga, mal disimulada, que cruzaba la frente de su genio favorito

Reid dio un salto al escuchar la voz de García. Sin quererlo, la tecnológica lo había sorprendido, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Ladeó un poco su silla para poder enfrentarla – Realmente… No lo sé- Levantó una ceja y reclinó con su peso el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba. Cruzó sus piernas, un tobillo fue a descansar por encima de la rodilla

-¿Dónde está JJ?- García inclinó levemente su cabeza y empujó una pluma colorida por encima de su oreja izquierda –Ya es hora de haber llegado- Reflexionó en voz alta -Se supone que hoy es su primer día después de…- Explayó un poco los ojos por detrás de los anteojos -… Ya sabes-

Reid tomó aliento antes de contestar– Escuché decir a Anderson que está en la oficina de Strauss-

-¿Strauss?- La mujer dio un par de saltos para cerrar el espacio entre ella y el genio

-¡Sí!... con Strauss- Reid se dio la vuelta para regresar a la consulta que estaba resolviendo cuando la mujer le salió al paso

-¡Eso no puede ser algo bueno!…- Conjeturó ella

-También está Hotch…- Dijo Spencer a manera de consuelo

-¿No se la pensarán llevar de nuevo?- Se quejó Penélope con un tono de voz tan bajo que lo hizo estremecer.

_También contaba el hecho que la mujer le estaba hablando justo en la nuca, interesada en fisgonear en el archivo sobre el cual estaba escribiendo _

-Espero que no…- Murmuró Reid dándose cuenta de lo mal que le sentaba la sola idea de imaginar la oficina sin su compañera -¿Has visto a Morgan, Rossi o Blake?- Intentó un cambio de tema. Llevaba suficiente tiempo irritado y aguardando a que alguno de sus colegas mostrara la cara, que comenzaba a sentirse como un lobo solitario, abandonado por su manada... Y tal vez se lo merecía un poco, después de su genial idea de resolverlo todo con renunciar...

Estaba haciendo lo que le pidió Hotch... Lo había dejado en sus manos... Ojalá y lograran solucionarlo...

-Derek debe estar en camino de regreso de su clase de Defensa Personal- La voz sombría de García volvió a su acostumbrada melodía -Ya sabes, desde que quedamos fuera de rotación mi Adonis de chocolate tomó tiempo completo en el gimnasio para dictar el curso intensivo que finaliza ésta semana- La mujer se recostó en el escritorio de Spencer a darle reporte –Rossi está reunido con Gina Sánchez y Sam Cooper para una evaluación que nos pidieron los de la CIA-

-¿Evaluaciones de agentes de la CIA?- Levantó una ceja y asintió, sin abandonar el trabajo pendiente

-Bueno Reid, esas consultas no eran algo exclusivo de Gideon… Y creo que se la debemos después de lo que nos ayudaron en Texas-

-Indudablemente…- Contrarrestó- Todo es parte de nuestro trabajo-

-Y en cuanto a Blake…- García realmente desconocía la agenda que estaba llevando hoy día la mujer, pero salió ilesa de aquel dilema cuando la agente cruzó rampante por las puestas de cristal – ¡Aquí la tienes!- Sonrió

…..:*:…..

**.:*EMPEZAR DE CERO*:.**

_ .:*:._

_El verdadero amor supone siempre la renuncia a la propia comodidad personal_

**_ Leon Tolstoi_**

_.:*:._

___Déjà vu_...

Mientras llenaba el formulario que le había entregado Erin Strauss, una memoria fresca invadió su mente… Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y rebuscó la carpeta que con mucho celo guardó en aquellos días cuando estuvo trabajando en el Pentágono… Suspiró al toparse con el archivo y revivió los amargos momentos que pasó cuando dijo por primera vez su adiós al equipo.

_"¿Cómo voy a decirles que me marcho si no quiero irme?"… _Su pensamiento regresó a la dura conversación con Hotchner la última noche antes del Pentágono…

Sonrió.

No se imaginó tener que volver a rellenar los mismos espacios en blanco de la dichosa encuesta de salida… Aunque Hotchner le había insistido que sería sólo "el procedimiento".

Parecía un mal chiste… De esos que no dan risa…

Abrió la reproducción que conservaba del infame formato. Dejó vagar su mente entre los episodios grandes y pequeños que retrataban aquellas amplias paredes… Pensó en Emily, Gideon y Elle… Y las razones que tuvo cada uno de ellos para marcharse… Consiguió que por primera vez en su vida, había logrado simpatizar con las acciones de cada uno de sus ex - compañeros…

_La vida suele llevarnos a un punto de encuentros o desencuentros, donde es preciso distinguir cual será el paso más seguro que nos conduzca hacia un mejor porvenir._

Se dio cuenta también, que el pasado suele correr muy rápido a nuestras espaldas, y algunas veces logra alcanzarnos…

Y sumida en su abrumadora nostalgia, leyó el papel… Lo que estaba escrito de su puño y letra: _" … Esto no es lo que quería, pero lo aceptaré. Quizás es porque veo las cosas que pasan como un aprendizaje. O porque no quiero pasarme la vida amargada. O quizás sea porque al fin comprendo que hay cosas que no queremos que pasen, pero a la larga tenemos que aceptar… Hay cosas que no queremos saber, pero que tenemos que aprender… Y hay personas sin las que no podemos vivir, pero a las que hay que dejar" (*) _

…...:*:….._._

A la mitad de la noche, Spencer Reid, Alex Blake y Derek Morgan atravesaron el corredor desolado que conecta la sexta planta del Edificio del FBI con las oficinas de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento.

Morgan siguió directo a su despacho con la intención de poner en orden algunos papeles antes de poder marcharse. Blake y Reid se sorprendieron de encontrar a Jennifer Jareau revoloteando cerca del espacio que le tenían asignado como área de trabajo. Un par de cajas sobre el escritorio llamaron de inmediato la atención de los agentes que apenas llegaban.

-¿Vuelves a tu antigua oficina?- Probó Reid con algo de incredulidad

-No puede ser…- Remedó Blake en un tono que sonaba más a bromas que a reproche –Tendré que protestar para que nos hagan un huequito privado para los Doctores aquí presentes- Dijo sin malicia. Luego detalló cuidadosamente la expresión de la rubia y como un reflejo, giró sus ojos para descubrir la cara de choque de Spencer

-Estoy dejando éste trabajo- Respondió con suavidad. Trató de no empujar todas las cosas de una vez porque, si comenzaba a hablar, le diría delante de Blake lo que estaba pasando…

_Junto con todo lo demás… _

-¡No!.. - Reid negó con vehemencia –Apenas estás regresando hoy JJ… No me creo que el Pentágono se atreva a llevarte otra vez- La confrontó de tal manera que parecía que sus quejas podrían hacer alguna diferencia.

_Además que su renuncia había sido declinada y no podía entender cómo volcaban sobre ella una medida disciplinaria que estuvo dispuesto a asumir... Esa definitivamente no era la "solución" que esperaba que Hotch le encontrara... _

_Si la habían presionado, más de uno iba a tener que escucharlo, pensó._

Y Alex Blake no dijo nada.

-…Esta es mi propia decisión Spence- Susurró dócilmente, centrando la atención en los ojos castaños que parpadearon frente a ella un par de veces – Y es mejor que sea así…-

-¿Jennifer, por qué?- Arrastró las palabras y se mordió los labios. Hizo de la superficie plana del escritorio, un asiento improvisado. Bajó la mirada y se sujetó del filo de la mesa con ambas manos– ¿A qué se debe ésta decisión?- Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo – ¿Me estás castigando?-

La cara de Blake fue de pura consternación. Registró la respiración contenida en la otra mujer, signo inequívoco de que no estaba preparada para la reacción que su declaración provocaría en él. Notó la lividez en el rostro masculino que delató un poco de ira, quizás decepción… Había un código silente en aquella pareja frente a ella, que la hizo sentir como si su presencia sobrara, pero al mismo tiempo, la situación la forzaba a atestiguar el intercambio.

-¿Por qué piensas que te quiero castigar?- Parecía confundida, incluso, ligeramente ofendida– ¡Esto no tiene que ver _"exclusivamente"_ con lo que pasó!… ¡Bueno sí!… ¡Quiero decir, no!- Se giró para enfrentar los cajones abiertos y seguir descargando su contenido en las cajas. Cada oración que intentaba formar, parecía frustrar más al perfilador - Spence… Esta es mi decisión…- Sostuvo con serenidad -No tiene nada que ver con _nosotros_…-

_-¡¿Cómo que no tiene que ver con nosotros?!... !Esto es totalmente sobre nosotros!-_ Dijo Spencer visiblemente turbado

En ese momento Alex Blake decidió que era el instante perfecto para dejarlos a solas. Recogió un par de carpetas y tomó su bolso. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se dio media vuelta y se escabulló en dirección a los elevadores.

– ¡No entiendo nada Jennifer!- El hombre se quitó las gafas correctivas y se frotó los ojos

_Spencer Reid estaba confundido. Un estado intelectual que despreciaba y pocas veces le había vencido._

-Spencer… Me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra manera, pero es así cómo tendrá que hacerse- Logró decirle como en un susurro. Sabía que si seguía presionándola llegarían a un debate. Y no estaba de humor para dar más explicaciones de las que tuvo que hacer para convencer a Strauss y a Hotch de aceptar su petición

-¿Qué? - La sujetó del brazo -… ¿Qué está pasando?- Exigió. Estaba tan enojado por la ambigüedad que pensó que si la obligaba a verlo a la cara tal vez podría leer su expresión.

_Y fue peor… _Vio reflejado en sus ojos de mar a la mujer testaruda y orgullosa que siempre fue… Pero también descubrió la sombra de la incertidumbre…

Su cerebro de genio se quedó atascado. Se negaba a aceptar que sus propias acciones podrían ser la causa que la empujaban a alejarse. Quería aferrarse a una hipótesis mejor… Pero las evidencias delante de él estaban hablado: Ella empacaba… Ella esperó la noche para hacerlo, por lo cual era obvio que no pensaba decirle nada… Ella estaba actuando con una premeditada calma, evitaba el contacto visual y contenía sus lágrimas.

_Comenzó a entrarle el pánico, pero sabía que cuando se sentía aterrado mejoraba su rendimiento: _

_Claramente, algo está pasando… Pensó… No iba a saltar a conclusiones antes de descifrarlo. _

_¿Y si ese "algo" era malo?… No estaba tan seguro de quererse enterar… _

_Pero quedarse en la ignorancia no era una opción que le gustaba. _

_Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero… No era la primera ni la última vez que enfrentaba ese reto… _

_Para eso es que se debe ser un genio… _

-¡No va a ser tan malo Spence!- Tragó grueso. La estaba mirando con la misma expresión de amor y pena que había descubierto en sus ojos verde y miel, aquella madrugada del caos –Es lo mejor para…-

-¡¿Para quién?!- La interrumpió a media frase. Había sonado más severo de lo que le habría gustado. En ese punto, lo menos que quería era antagonizar con ella

-Es lo mejor para _nosotros_- Su mano izquierda fue a la cadera, cuidadosamente en línea con la cicatriz que ocultaba su camisa –Para ti, para mí, para el equipo... Sobre todo para Henry!- Apeló al nombre de su hijo con la esperanza de sensibilizarlo y detener su animosidad

-Jennifer… - Se enderezó cuan alto era y dejó caer sus hombros - …Podrías empezar por el principio…- Perfilar era para él lo mismo que respirar, y no poder comprender lo que pasaba con ella era absolutamente deprimente -Sinceramente no entiendo nada- Con un suspiro ahogado aceptó su derrota

-¡Spence!- Ella también estaba cansada de bailar alrededor de la situación. Tomó un respiro y se desplomó sobre la silla. Alargó su mano para atrapar la de él- Esta no se supone que es una conversación para que la tengamos aquí en la oficina- El parecía más intrigado que desconfiado, pero escogió apoyarse de nuevo sobre el escritorio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir –No me importa lo que pasó con el trabajo de Texas- Ahora había logrado asirse de las dos manos del hombre frente a ella –Tú hiciste todo lo que podías hacer-

-Se salió del control de todo el mundo JJ- Dijo arrugando el ceño

-Lo sé… Nadie podía haberlo controlado- Le concedió la razón con un encogimiento de hombros- Yo fui quien me equivoqué- Se mordió los labios y se quedó callada por algunos minutos, interpretando el silencio cómodo que los estaba envolviendo –Estaba tan preocupada por ti que no comprobé al sujeto… Me descuidé- Lo miró entristecida

-No te reproches por eso…- Intentó alentarla, al restarle importancia a ese hecho

-No puedo salir al campo cuando siento que he perdido la capacidad de poner por aparte mis sentimientos de mujer y mi visión como agente- Le soltó las manos y se ocupó de recogerse el cabello en una coleta baja

-También he sentido eso- Le confesó, aunque ella no parecía sorprendida por su declaración –Cada vez que salimos a un caso siento el peso de la responsabilidad… Todo se volvió más difícil con lo de Maeve- Desvió su mirada de la de ella- Y no ha mejorado mucho después de lo que pasó contigo-

-Diana Turner fue la culpable de lo que pasó con Maeve- Le advirtió- Y yo solita obvié el protocolo de seguridad allá en Texas… No tienes manera de discutir eso conmigo-

-De todos modos me tomará algo de tiempo reacomodarme- Asintió sin argumentar- ¿Qué te ha llevado a esto?- Señaló las cajas a su lado

-En mi caso no se trata solamente de autoconfianza… No en un sentido "puro y simple"- Susurró Jennifer colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de él – En mi caso… Es más bien una suma de muchas cosas-

-¿Quieres hablarme de esos _sumandos_?- Los engranajes de su mente habían comenzado a girar de nuevo, a paso lento pero constante

-Para empezar: Henry…- Él tenía que saber que si había un motivo para alejarse del trabajo de campo, ese sería su hijo. La conocía mejor de lo que se consideraba humanamente sano- Soy una mujer divorciada con un niño de cinco años. Tuve suerte que Will decidió regresar de New Orleans a raíz de lo que pasó en Texas... ¿Te das cuenta que ese caso a la final no fue tan malo?- Le dio un guiño -Estando _todos_ más cerca podemos dividirnos la crianza de tu ahijado- Le dio una sonrisa cálida en respuesta a la que se formó en los labios masculinos con la mención de su parentesco con el chiquillo- No puedo seguir siendo egoísta y poner mi carrera por delante de Henry… En eso siempre tuvo razón la Jefa Strauss-

-Eso lo entiendo-

-Strauss también estuvo de acuerdo con dejarme mantener la mayoría de las responsabilidades relacionadas con mi antiguo puesto en el equipo-

-Entonces… ¿Te vas o no te vas?…-La miró confundido

-… ¡Sí y no!...- Admitió –Algunas cosas cambiaran… Ya no iré a lo largo del país con todos ustedes… Al menos no con la frecuencia con que venía haciéndolo- Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él había cubierto con la suya la mano que descansaba encima de la rodilla. Era consciente del calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y de cuan dispuesto se volvió al contacto natural para con ella

-…Las razones…-

-Spence…- Respiró –¡Eres como un perro con un hueso!- Soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión perpleja, la cara que tenía era realmente digna de una fotografía

-¿Un perro yo?...- Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y culpable -… ¿Qué pasa con "el efecto Reid"?- Aligeró él

Lo miró divertida al principio. Luego se enserió. Abrió la boca para explicarle, pero no sabía la manera de entrar en el asunto. Se puso de pie y aprovechando que estaba relativamente aparejado con su estatura, lo estrechó en un abrazo que él instintivamente se apresuró en corresponder.

La apretó fuertemente. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón y estaba seguro que ella también escuchaba el suyo. Enterró su cara en su cuello y dejó vagar sus manos por la espalda de la mujer que ajustaba a la perfección contra su cuerpo

-Te amo Spence- Le susurró al oído –No puedo salir al campo bajo la presión de que puede pasarte algo, o ponerte en la situación de tener que escoger entre hacer tu trabajo para el equipo o velar por mi- Por los labios de él no habían cruzado palabras, pero la manera en que sus brazos la cobijaban le hacían saber que no la contrariaba – No tenemos derecho a poner en riesgo a los demás por un conflicto con nuestros sentimientos-

-¿Y realmente esto es lo que quieres?- Se atrevió a preguntar, su voz más gruesa de lo habitual

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

Ella tomó nota del cambio en su voz. Lo había visto hacer lo mismo cuando entrevistaba a algún _testigo_, y osaban responder a sus preguntas con nuevas preguntas. Dio algunos pasos atrás para poner distancia saludable y así poder mirarlo a los ojos –Cuando empecé a salir con Will, llegó un punto en que la vida me exigía hacer una elección: Para darle espacio a él o romper con todo y continuar mi propio camino-

Mientras estaba sentado allí, escuchándola, ella observó como sus pupilas se movían de ida y vuelta sobre sus labios, sus ojos y el resto de su cara: El primer signo que aquella mente hiperactiva estaba a punto de hacer el salto increíble que lograba conectar los hilos desordenados de información para darle a todo sentido y coherencia.

–Will fue quien hizo la elección por ustedes dos…- Murmuró él. Había resuelto el enredo. Sucedía ese momento mágico en su cabeza cuando todo tenía sentido de nuevo –Estar con Will no fue del todo lo que querías…-

-¡Exacto!- Levantó las manos. Un leve gesto de amargura se reflejó en el rostro de Spencer, pero ella no lo culpó- Will hizo lo que creyó mejor para mantener en pie nuestra relación…-

-¿Pero?-

-…Pero uno no escoge de quien se va a enamorar- Razonó –No es algo que funcione así- Le dijo -Es algo que sucede y ya…-

-¿Estabas enamorada de Will?-

Esa sencilla pregunta la hizo contener el aliento. Era la duda que rondó su mente durante años. El cabo suelto que hizo que su matrimonio no funcionara. Habría querido responderle otra cosa, más que todo por respeto a la dignidad del que había sido su marido, pero estando frente a frente, la única respuesta posible era decir la verdad -Es el padre de mi hijo-

-¿Estabas enamorada de él?- Repitió cautelosamente

-¿Estabas enamorado de _Maeve_?-

-Creo que si…- Suspiró y agachó la cabeza– Fue como un estallido pasional. Nunca pude tocarla cuando estaba viva, ni hablarle viéndola a la cara, por lo menos no en una conversación normal- Cruzó las manos por delante de su pecho- Es difícil decirlo ahora. Siento no poder darte una mejor respuesta- Volvió a mirarla- Mi mejor hipótesis es que la idealicé en más de una manera. Por eso pienso que sí, la quiero, pero a partir de su muerte, ya no puede ser más que un recuerdo-

-Uno imposible de olvidar- Lo miró ella adivinando por el lenguaje de su cuerpo la inmensa pena que aún lo invadía

- Y tú… ¿Estabas enamorada de Will?- Insistió

-Probablemente _idealicé_ mi vida al lado de él... ¿Lo quería?, ¡sí!... Pero no lo suficiente como para hacer los sacrificios que Will estuvo dispuesto a hacer por mí- Se estaban mirando directo a los ojos, ninguno de ellos renunciaba al efecto que causaba cada una de esas palabras

Y llegó su turno para una nueva confesión ante ella: _Era ahora o nunca_…

-Hace dos semanas atrás estuve dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora- Sonrió satisfecho. Ya estaba hecho y la implicación tácita no pasaría desapercibida

Ella sonrío más ampliamente, pero un par de lágrimas salvajes se escurrieron por sus mejillas – ¡Lo sé!- Caminó unos pasos lejos de él para reanudar el trabajo en sus cajones

-¿Qué sabes?- Le preguntó con torpeza

-Rossi habló conmigo acerca de tu tentativa de renunciar- Le explicó viéndolo cuando se incorporaba. Empujó las gavetas y apiló las cajas - ¡Ayúdame con esto! – Señaló los archivadores cargados con sus pertenencias.

Él se acercó para levantar los paquetes sin chistar -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Dave?... "Exactamente"- Enfatizó

Negó con la cabeza y le dio un guiño –Sabes lo que pasa Reid… - Jennifer sonrió mientras recogía unos pocos trastos sueltos -Creo que Emily tenía razón al pensar que era una pena que un coeficiente de 187 se estrellara muy por debajo de la media cuando se trataba de asuntos de faldas-

-Jennifer- Se enfurruñó un poquito

Caminó por delante de él, invitándolo a seguirle- Eres pésimo para esconder tus sentimientos… Y por si se te olvida, aquí nos especializamos en estudiar el comportamiento- Abrió las puertas de cristal y siguió por el corredor hasta una pequeña oficina vacía – Rossi no me dijo cualquier cosa que no era capaz de descubrir por mi misma… Eventualmente…- Lo miró de reojo para disfrutar de la media sonrisa que llevaba estampada en los labios- Sólo tienes que preocuparte por saber que Hotch, Rossi y Strauss entienden nuestros motivos… El resto también estará de nuestra parte cuando llegue el momento- Encendió la luz y le hizo señas donde debía dejar su carga –Contigo en el campo quedan cubiertos tu puesto y el mío…- Sugirió muy en serio –Seamos realistas Spence… Si probábamos lo contrario, es probable que consiguieran tener a la mejor de las mamás oso en el bosque pero sería un verdadero desperdicio tener a un genio como tú oxidándose en este encierro-

-¡Tú le temes a los bosques!- La desafió con una sonrisa que podía usarse en un comercial para dentríficos. Ella simplemente lo ignoró caminando hasta la parte de atrás de su nuevo escritorio-…Voy a preguntarte de nuevo JJ…- Se recostó sobre la pared de fondo-¿Segura que _esto_ es lo que quieres?- Señaló con un dedo sobre ellos dos

-¡Si!- Arqueó las cejas

-¿Y trabajar de ésta manera?- Abrió sus brazos para mostrar su punto

-¡Que sí!- Ni un ápice de vacilación

A diferencia de él, su mente estaba abierta a nuevas experiencias, no se quejaba por el cambio. Ella lo había escuchado decir, en más de una ocasión, que no se veía haciendo otra cosa diferente de aquel trabajo, y ella no iba a arriesgarse a ver cómo se convertía en un amargado. Lo conoció ahí y estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado, se esforzó mucho para vencer sus propios límites… Y su genialidad no podía negársele.

_Estaba feliz de poner su parte en el asunto… Y mucho más, si con ello podían ser libres para entregarse el uno al otro._

-¿Positivamente segura?… ¿Sin arrepentimientos?… ¿Tanto que no podías esperar por la mañana para moverte a tu nueva oficina? – Estaba tan interesado en su respuesta que casi podía decirse que tenía la misma mirada que ponía cuando se encontraba resolviendo alguna pista oscura que servía para coger un peligroso _sudes_…

_Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír._

-¡Completamente segura Doctor Genio!...- Se sentó en el escritorio y cruzó las piernas. Ella le había alimentado el ego, pero aquella mirada feliz en los ojos castaños había alimentado su vanidad de mujer -Tan segura como que te quiero para siempre… Y tú me quieres también-

_Y en cuanto a eso último… Él tampoco tenía dudas. _

_Él seguía sonriendo… Y ella le sonreía en respuesta… Sus miradas sostenidas, ninguno se atrevía a moverse para no romper el maravilloso hechizo del momento_

_ .:*:._

_ Ya ves, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que este amor exija: "Quieta ahí, tus labios o la vida"._

_ Ismael Serrano_

…..:*:…..

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) **ANDERSON: **Personaje secundario y de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds. Es un agente del FBI que trabaja en la sede de Quántico. Aparece de manera recurrente y se muestra en acción, por primera vez, durante el episodio Fisher King " (S02E01).

(*) Traducción aproximada de las líneas finales de despedida al BAU Team por parte del personaje de ficción Jennifer Jareau (episodio S06E02 "JJ")


	10. Epilogo

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Gracias a los que están del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo mis divagaciones… Hemos llegado al final…

Les recomendaría que acompañaran la lectura de éste capítulo con la canción **"PUEDE SER" **interpretada por Amaia Montero y Dani Martin (LOVG – El Canto del Loco), podría considerarse como la banda sonora de aquí… ;)

Se puede conseguir en youtube con facilidad

_ .:*:._

**_ EPILOGO_**

**_.:*O el por qué es que el pasado termina por alcanzarnos*:._**

_Un buen viajero es aquel que no sabe a dónde va. _

_El viajero perfecto ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene.  
_

_Lin Yutang_

_.:*:._

**Sábado**** 09 de Octubre de 2015**

**18.05 Hrs.**

Spencer se había quedado dormido durante la mayor parte del vuelo de regreso a casa. Cinco días de trabajo y menos de trece horas de sueño cobraron peaje en su cuerpo.

Nadie se peleó con él por el dominio del sofá en el jet, ni tampoco se interpusieron entre el genio, la frazada azul y un par de almohadas. Las ojeras tatuadas por debajo de sus ojos daban pena con sólo mirarlas.

En cuatro asientos enfrentados estaban charlando animadamente el resto de miembros del equipo.

-Esta semana estaremos fuera de rotación- Habló Hotch- El miércoles por la noche tomaré a Jack conmigo para ir a recoger a Beth. Me encontraré con ustedes hasta el viernes por la mañana-

-Penélope nos reservó billetes para el jueves- Blake comentó en referencia a ella misma, Derek Morgan y Dave Rossi

-No te preocupes, serán en primera clase- Aseguró el moreno antes que Rossi se atreviera a añadir cualquier queja

El zorro viejo sonrió y luego miró al agente que estaba hecho un ovillo encima de la gran butaca – ¿Quién se habría imaginado que nuestra biblioteca ambulante tenía un gusto oculto por la aventura?-

-Creo que todos creemos saberlo todo de él, pero él siempre guarda un "as" oculto debajo de la manga- Alex Blake se inclinó sobre la mesa para evitar ser escuchada

-Espero que el nño bonito corra con suerte- Agregó Derek levantando ambas cejas

-Me atrevería a apostar que si...- Sugirió Hotch, _quien de acuerdo con lo que pensaba Morgan, parecía que esa noche tenía menos apretado el nudo de la corbata._

Y las risas compartidas aligeraron aún más el trayecto a casa.

…..:*:…..

Jennifer estaba ajena a todo, menos al pequeño bulto que tenía a un lado de su escritorio. Miró el reloj en la pared y notó que era poco más de las seis de la tarde. Suspiró resignada… Podía haber sido un hermoso día de otoño para caminar por el parque sintiendo el crujir de las hojas por debajo de sus zapatos. Tal vez, tener una maravillosa noche de citas con el papá de su bebe… Pero todo eso estaba más que fuera de su alcance… _Relax_, se dijo en voz baja… Tenía una pila de papeles por delante, y los quería terminar antes que se le hiciera más tarde.

De repente, una dulce presencia apareció frente a su cara -Mami, ¿cuándo iremos a casa?- Henry arrastró los pies para llegar junto a su madre. La mirada suplicante en los ojos azules de su pequeño provocaba en ella una mezcla de compasión con risa. Era la vigésima novena vez que había formulado la misma pregunta para conseguir la misma respuesta

- Ya falta poco…- Murmuró ella poniendo en blanco los ojos – ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía a Tía Pen?- Le hizo un gesto con la mano

El niño no quedó muy convencido, pero conforme su madre terminó de hablar salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección a la oficina de su peculiar madrina.

_Quizás otra ronda de juegos en su consola portátil le harían creer al pequeño que el tiempo podía pasar más rápido._ Ella pensó

…..:*:…..

-¿Cuándo volarás?- Preguntó Blake mientras caminaba junto a Spencer Reid hasta la entrada del Edificio Federal

_Consideró el corregirla, por el hecho que los seres humanos carecen de la capacidad de volar, pero luego frenó el impulso porque estaba tan cansado que prefirió dejar la discusión de la sintaxis de la pregunta a un lado._

-En tres días- Abrió su bolso de mensajero para sacar su identificación- Se suponía que el día de ayer haríamos el viaje, pero con éste caso, no quedó otro remedio que cambiar todos los billetes para el último vuelo del día martes - Colocó el código de barras de su identificación debajo del lector infrarrojo y esperó la señal para avanzar dentro del vestíbulo

-Es difícil hacer planes con nuestra línea de trabajo, eh?- La mujer se compadeció de él

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Se aplanó el cabello mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del elevador - Por fortuna no somos tantos y no tuvimos mayores complicaciones para hacer el cambio de itinerario-

Entre tanto, el trío de agentes restantes los había alcanzado y esperaban en un pacífico silencio a la llegada del transporte.

…..:*:…..

-Siéntate aquí- Penélope García instruyó a su ahijado mientras acomodaba la mesa

-¡No hagas tanto ruido Tía Pen!- Exigió el rubio más pequeño en el lugar -¡Ya están llegando!- El niño señaló al ver como se abrían las puertas del elevador

Los cinco viajeros venían cargados con su equipaje y algunas carpetas del caso. Cada uno lucía un nivel diferente de cansancio. Alex Blake maniobraba entre su valija con ruedas y su bolso que parecía cargado con piedras. Derek Morgan tenía cruzado el pecho con su bolso de camping negro y colgando del cuello los audífonos que conectaban con su infaltable ipod. Dave Rossi se manejaba como un experto con su maleta de cuero. Aaron Hotchner había dejado todas sus pertenencias en su coche aparcado en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

_El caso de Spencer Reid… Ese era otro cuento… _

La bufanda morada colgaba desigual por alrededor de su cuello. Su jersey de punto tenía una mancha de café en una de las mangas, cortesía de un golpe de vacío que hubo minutos antes de aterrizar. La corbata estaba más torcida de lo habitual y su cabeza parecía haber sido azotada por un tornado de categoría F4. El cabello en su acostumbrado corte largo, era la evidencia que no había pasado por la peluquería por más tiempo del que alguna vez habría calculado… Si la Tía Ethel (*) llegaba a verlo así, agarraría una tijera y ella misma se ocuparía en cortarle el pelo...

Pero es que, a decir verdad, desde hacía casi tres meses, _cuando su vida volvió a cambiar_, era un verdadero milagro si lograba hacer algo de tiempo para ocuparlo en él mismo.

_Casi cincuenta semanas que no lograba terminar un nuevo artículo o leer en paz un solo libro… _

_Y en plan de pura sinceridad… No se quejaba de nada… _

Morgan haló una de las alas de la puerta doble de vidrio y mostró el camino a Blake quien avanzó por delante seguida del resto de los hombres. Spencer Reid ya había notado la cabeza rubia singular de su pequeño ahijado y las mujeres que lo estaban acompañando.

Su sonrisa se creció cuando sintió la mano de Morgan desordenándole aún más el cabello -¡Feliz Cumpleaños niño bonito!- Le dijo cerca del oído, para no hacer mucho ruido - ¿No te creías que no los habíamos perdido?-

Spencer negó con la cabeza y recibió agradecido un par de manotazos en la espalda por parte de su jefe y de Rossi.

Blake, quien ya se había unido a García, Henry y JJ lo esperaban con una gran sonrisa, a un lado del pastel.

-¡Dáselo!- Penélope le dio una señal a Henry y el niño caminó con una sonrisa de picardía llevando algo oculto en su espalda

-¡Póntelo!- Le exigió, presentando a su padrino el gracioso sombrero azul que diez años atrás le habían obligado a llevar como parte del festejo por sus vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños

Fingió un gesto de desconsuelo al ver el trasto y le sonrió a las mujeres que evidentemente seguían conspirando. Dejó caer su equipaje de mano, sus carpetas y el bolso de mensajero sobre el primer escritorio que encontró al paso.

No le quitaba el ojo a JJ quien seguía sentada muy cómodamente en la silla en su escritorio, a un lado de la escalera que conduce a la pasarela.

Cuando enterró el feo gorro sobre su cabeza, García por poco lanza un chillido, pero se limitó a levantar un pulgar en el aire y a recordarle a todo el mundo que debían guardar silencio.

Spencer caminó hasta el pastel, rodeado de todos sus compañeros. Blake encendió las velas y todos cantaron el cumpleaños en un tono que parecía un murmullo extraño.

Cuando por fin sopló las velas y todos empezaron a aplaudir, inmediatamente JJ se dejó oír- ¡Shhhhhhh!- Siseó urgente y Henry colocó un dedo sobre su boca para instarlos a todos a guardar compostura.

_No era un misterio para los ahí reunidos que la pequeña Juliana(*) Reid detestaba los sonidos fuertes. Y cuando la bebé descansaba en un pacífico sueño, era mejor hacer el menor alboroto posible… _

_A menos que quisieran ser víctima de su implacable malhumor… _

_Herencia de su madre… Aseguraba él… _

_Del lado paterno… Rebatía ella…_

Jennifer se puso de pie y entregó a la "bella durmiente" en brazos de su padre… Era toda una Reid… _Así que llegó al mundo inmune a cualquier reacción secundaria_… Al menos eso sentenció Derek Morgan una hora después que ocurrió su nacimiento, casi tres meses atrás…

Pero había un segundo efecto que ninguno pudo haber anticipado y en cierto modo todos agradecían… _A la pequeña princesa le gustaba más el arrullo de la voz de su papá que cualquiera de las sinfonías de Mozart(*)… _Tenerla cerca y dormida era una manera de mantenerlo quieto y callado, so riesgo que abriera la boca y desatara a la hermosa dictadora que estaba rendida entre sus brazos.

El genio explicó que era porque el líquido amniótico amplificaba mejor su voz... Y la niña se había acostumbrado a escucharlo desde el vientre materno... Para JJ había una mejor explicación:

_Juliana era una "niña de papá". _

_Y Blake los miraba contenida… Se sentía orgullosa de haber sido nombrada como madrina. _

_Rossi estaba hecho un despojo, la pequeña mujercita lo conquistó en cuanto abrió por primera vez sus ojos. _

_Morgan no podía sentirse más afortunado, de tener la oportunidad de alzarse como padrino de aquel paquete rosado _

García y JJ cortaban el pastel en silenciosa armonía, Henry se sentó en las escaleras entretenido en un videojuego. Hotchner dio un leve asentimiento al grupo y caminó hasta su despacho.

-El primer pedazo para el cumpleañero- Jennifer susurró al oído de Spencer sosteniendo una cucharilla rebosante de pastel. El abrió la boca para degustar y le dio un guiño casi imperceptible. Luego miró a la rubia de arriba abajo para registrar que llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que usó hacía diez años.

_…Curioso, la manera en que el presente se junta misteriosamente con el pasado… Para crear un futuro inesperado…_

…..:*:…..

Henry cayó rendido en el trayecto al hogar. La pequeña Juliana dormía como un troco después de su último biberón.

_La casa estaba acogedoramente silenciosa. _

Jennifer se había sentado en la mecedora al lado de la cuna de su autoproclamada princesa. Acababa de revisar por tercera vez el equipaje de sus dos hijos. El siguiente fin de semana sería el bautizo y habían decidido celebrarlo en Las Vegas. No hubo objeción por parte de ninguno de los convidados, la única persona que era fundamental para Reid no podían darse el lujo de someterla al estrés de un paseo en avión y fue unánime la propuesta de realizar la ceremonia en donde Diana Reid pudiera verla.

_Aunque eso significara un éxodo masivo a la ciudad del pecado… _

JJ suspiró mirando de nuevo a su hija… Siendo tan frágil y delicada, Juliana ya había conseguido vencer a su padre en una de las peores rebeldías de su vida. En sus primero tres días de nacida logró que su papá hiciera las paces con su abuelo. La experiencia extraordinaria de la paternidad llevó a Spencer Reid a sopesar aún más la importancia de la familia. Aceptó con humildad la visita que su padre les dispensó, al enterarse por Diana que se habían convertido en abuelos.

_Así que William Reid también estaría acompañándolos en el acontecimiento. _

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para desperezarse. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta la cocina. Agarró una taza de la alacena, vertió en su interior el agua caliente y lanzó dentro un menaje de infusión. Mientras esperaba que su bebida estuviera lista escuchó de lejos el crujir de la puerta de su habitación, seguido de pasos suaves a través del corredor.

Miró por encima de la despensa y tomó dos envases de prescripción: Riboflavin y Magnesio (*), abrió las tapas y sacó las dosis en partes iguales. Después alcanzó un tercer bote que decía "Melatonina" (*), echó una tableta en su mano y luego sirvió agua en un vaso. Depositó todo en la mesa y volvió a sentarse a disfrutar de su té.

Unos segundos después, un hombre muy despeinado y bastante aletargado asomó su cara por la puerta. Miró lo que había sobre la mesa y le dio una media sonrisa. Agarró la medicina y la empujó en su boca, tomó un poco de agua y se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada.

Jennifer le estiró la mano para invitarlo a su lado… Era casi increíble que tras dos años y medio… _Y una hija después_… Cuando estaba en ese estado de entumecimiento, mitad dormido y mitad despierto, todavía le costaba tomar la iniciativa de acercarse a ella.

-Vamos a la cama…- Refunfuñó abrazándola –Estoy muy cansado y en cincuenta y seis horas con dieciocho minutos estamos volando a Las Vegas con los niños, Sandy (*), tu Tía(*) y tu sobrina(*)- Internamente sonrió al darse cuenta de lo grande que se le había vuelto la familia

Se puso de pie. Anduvo de la mano con él por todo el pasillo. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación de cada uno de los niños, velar el sueño de sus angelitos formaba parte del ritual de cada noche que podían estar juntos y en familia. Una vez comprobados sus dos pequeños siguieron avanzando hasta su cama compartida donde se acomodaron apretados en el centro.

Y Jennifer siempre era la que pulsaba el interruptor en la lámpara.

_Por su temor inherente a la ausencia total de la luz… _

-Te amo…- Susurró ella mirando su cara enterrada en su pelo–Descansa, mañana no tienes que madrugar- Y acurrucó su espalda en contra de su pecho

-Cásate conmigo…- Spencer murmuró –Aprovechemos el viaje a Las Vegas- Consideró mientras la apretaba por la cintura más cerca de su cuerpo. Las piernas enredadas, sus pieles calientes en pleno contacto, eran solo un hombre y su mujer compartiendo sus vidas y hasta la misma almohada –Estarán todos los que nos importan- Siguió divagando, sin registrar que JJ parecía haber perdido su capacidad de hablar

Ella estaba caprichosamente segura que su genio debía estar padeciendo un episodio aislado de somniloquía (*). En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, desde el momento que decidieron compartir una casa, jamás llegaron a hablar de matrimonio…

_Y contando con su experiencia con Will… Pensó que esos hechos probados formaban parte de una teoría de convivencia en libertad más que perfecta. _

¡Pero no!… Él estaba justo ahí, murmurándole a su espalda que se casaran en Las Vegas… Y ese fin de semana…

Para su propia miseria… No pudo más que reír –Spence, mírame…- Le pidió

-¡Estoy despierto!- Él gimió intuyendo lo que estaba pensando. Podía leer todo el lenguaje de su cuerpo, incluso cuando no estaban tan cerca- Mi propuesta es en serio…- Levantó la cabeza por encima de su hombro para encontrar que lo miraba con una sonrisa entre ilusionada y divertida

Lo miró por breves segundos y vio que hizo con la boca un puchero, justo para sabotear cualquier decisión que pudiera estar tramando…

_Ya sabía de donde su hija había conseguido sus astucias_…

-¡No me pongas esa cara!- Se giró para dejarlo caer por encima de ella -¡No te atrevas a chantajearme poniendo una cara adorable!-

Él la miró completamente confundido. La mayor parte de las veces no comprendía sus juegos de palabras, pero sabía distinguir con facilidad cuando tenían un debate real de cuando le replicaba por pura maña.

Ella estudió sus ojos que la miraron ahora en silencio. Esa incesante costumbre de contemplación mutua que lograban mantener con el paso del tiempo: _Él nunca quiso que alguien lo mimara, y sin embargo lo descubrió más que dispuesto a dejarse querer_. Ella que temía entregarse y ceder por alguien, pero dejó de lado mucho de quien era ella misma, por darle un lugar sólo para él… Sabían equilibrar las charlas enciclopédicas de él con su gusto por el futbol, la semana del ComicCon con su afición por comprar zapatos en el centro comercial, la rutina de la noche de brujas o las películas frikis, con su noche de chicas en el bar…

-¿Prefieres que sea para siempre así?- Le dijo sintiéndose un poco derrotado

Ella odiaba que sus habilidades de perfilador rodaran hasta el subsuelo en situaciones de éste estilo–Si prometes no darme un discurso acerca de la tasa actual de divorcio en personas que han llegado a convertirse en pareja después de ser compañeros de trabajo, amigos y pare usted de contar- Hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero él se dejó caer un poco más pesado sobre ella para no permitirle escapar – Si prometes hacerme reír cada día, darme besos de mariposa cada mañana, extrañarme cuando no amanezcas a mi lado en la cama…- Había logrado devolverle la sonrisa –…Podemos decirle a García para que intente conseguir al Señor Spock(*) o al Capitán Kirk(*) para que celebren nuestra boda- Le dio un guiñó – Realmente no me veo casándome con Elvis…- Le acarició el rostro a modo de consuelo, aunque ya había comenzado a reírse más de lo que antes lo había hecho. Con el tiempo le había demostrado que ella también sabia divagar, una guasa que había comenzado a usar, cuando una conversación entre ellos se hacia mas seria de lo normal

Y ya él se había acostumbrado a ese teatro. Cada vez que ella iniciaba ese tipo de parafernalias desconectaba su cerebro de la lógica y comenzaba a dejarse llevar...

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?- Spencer le susurró dándole un beso en el cuello, antes de echarse a un lado y volver a sus posiciones para dormir

-¡Sí!-…

Él con su superdotado cerebro sabía que jamás alcanzaría a comprender de un todo sus bemoles y cambios hormonales, pero también estaba convencido que ella nunca se cansaría de escucharlo con paciencia y soportarle… _Y esa era sólo una de las tantas razones por las que él la amaba… _

Y ella, hacía muchos años, había decidido que nada de él la sorprendería… _Y aquello no era ningún cliché_… Más de diez años después regresaba al primer día cuando se conocieron en el trabajo y ella notó su mirada y el rubor en las mejillas… Había cambiado mucho, se había esforzado tanto, habían aprendido en el camino… _Y se habían enamorado…_

Transitaron por calles paralelas: Por días, meses y años… Pero parecía que el camino que los cruzó al principio se empeñó con paciencia en no dejar que se perdieran el rastro…

Lo que debió haber sido, por fuerza del destino ya había ocurrido… Tal vez es porque cuando las cosas están determinadas a ser, por más que la vida siga: El pasado siempre nos alcanza…

.:*:.

_Después de algunas noches, debería uno cambiar de nombre, porque ya no se es el mismo._

_E.M. Cioran_

**.:*EL FINAL*:.**

.:*:.

**PUEDE SER **

No sé si quedan amigos, o si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo, para hablar de dolor,  
Si existe alguien que escuche, cuando alzo la vos  
Y no sentirme sola.  
Puede ser que la vida, me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal, domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy.

No sé si vives solo, no sé si vives solo, no sé si vives solo hoy

Voy haciendo mis planes, voy sabiendo quien soy,  
Voy buscando mi parte, voy logrando el control.  
Van jugando contigo, van rompiendo tu amor,  
Van dejándote solo.

No sé si vives solo, no sé si vives solo, no sé si vives solo hoy

Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar,  
Algo que me dé ese aliento, que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr, ya no quiero recordar,  
Y darle tiempo a este momento, que me ayude a superar,  
Que me abre tus sentimientos

Puede ser que la vida, me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal, domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy.  
(Bis)

Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar,  
Algo que me dé ese aliento, que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr.

…..:*:…..

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) **TIA ETHEL**: En el episodio The Lesson (S0811) se sugiere que Reid tiene una tía llamada Ethel que critica su cabello largo.

(*) Segun el canon, la fecha de nacimiento de Spencer Reid es el 09 de octubre de 1981, se deduce de la celebración de su vigesimo cuarto cumpleaños en el episodio S01E04 (Al descubierto). El resto son meras matemáticas

(*) **JULIANA:** por Juliana de Norwich, personaje histórico que inspiró a la autora **Margery Kempe** , que por el canon de la serie Criminal Minds es considerada la autora favorita del personaje de ficción Diana Reid (Madre de Spencer Reid).

(*) Referencia a Mozart: En el episodio Paradise (S04E04) JJ sale colocando un par de audifónos sobre su vientre y afirma que coloca a su hijo la música de Bethoven, Reid explica que él personalmente prefiere a Mozart.

(*) **Riboflavin y Magnesio: **Esta combinación de medicamentos es la que el personaje de ficción Maeva Donovan le prescribe a Spencer Reid para sus migrañas (God Complex – S08E04).

(*) **Melatonina: **La melatonina es una hormona que se encuentra en forma natural en el cuerpo. La melatonina que se usa como medicamento generalmente es sintetizada en el laboratorio. Se encuentra más comúnmente disponible en forma de tabletas. La gente usa la melatonina para ajustar el reloj interno del cuerpo. Se usa para el "jet lag", para ajustar los ciclos de sueño/vigilia en las personas cuyo horario diario de trabajo cambia (trastorno de cambios de turnos de trabajo) y para ayudar a las personas ciegas a establecer un ciclo de día y de noche. La melatonina también se usa para el tratamiento de la incapacidad para conciliar el sueño (insomnio); para el síndrome de la fase retrasada de sueño (DSRS); para el insomnio asociado con el trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad (TDAH); para el zumbido de oídos, la depresión, para el síndrome de fatiga crónica (SFC), la fibromialgia, las migrañas y otros dolores de cabeza, para el síndrome del intestino irritable (SII), para la pérdida de masa ósea (osteoporosis), para un trastorno del movimiento llamado diskinesia tardia (TD), para la epilepsia.

(*) **SANDY JAREAU:** Madre del personaje de ficción Jennifer JJ Jareau. Aparece en el Episodio S07E24 "Run".

(*) Por el canon de la serie, se sugiere que JJ tiene una sobrina y una tía, así como que su padre falleció en un punto indeterminado del tiempo

(*) **Somniloquia:** Es una conducta anormal que ocurre mientras dormimos: Muchos niños balbucean palabras mientras duermen y **muchos adultos son incluso capaces de mantener una conversación simple con otra persona mientras están durmiendo**. Sin embargo es importante remarcar que las personas que presentan este comportamiento no recuerdan absolutamente nada de lo que dicen.

(*) **Señor Spock / Capitán Kirk**: Personajes de ficción de la serie Star Trek (Viaje a las estrellas/La conquista del espacio)


End file.
